Suave Feitiço
by GraaziC.W.H
Summary: Escócia, de 1372 a 1382. Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Edward, líder do clã Gunn, sentiu-se enfeitiçado pela estonteante beleza de Isabella MacKay. Mas Edward fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Isabella era inimiga do clã Gunn, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã MacKay!
1. Sinopse

**Resumo**:

Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs

_Escócia, __de 1372 a 1382._

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Edward, líder do clã Gunn, sentiu-se enfeitiçado pela estonteante beleza de Isabella MacKay. Mas Edward fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Isabella era inimiga do clã Gunn, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã MacKay!

**PRÓLOGO**

Isabella sabia que o desafio seria feito. Ao amanhecer, quando o nevoeiro desapareceu, foi forçada a assistir ao combate pessoal entre seu irmão, James, e Edward Gunn, herdeiro do clã mais po deroso da Escócia.

O irmão de Isabella caiu sobre um joelho, ferido. O chefe da família Gunn ergueu sua espada para o golpe mortal.

— Poupe-o! — gritou Isabella, correndo pelo portão aberto a fim de implorar pela vida de James. — Por onze anos você nos ameaçou com sua vingança! Agora, pare! Edward, eu imploro!

Aquelas palavras, para Isabella, tinham gosto de fel, pois jurara jamais implorar-lhe coisa alguma. Reunindo o pouco orgulho que lhe restava, ergueu-se, altiva, até seu olhar encontrar o de Edward.

Os olhos do guerreiro escocês estavam frios, cravados no corpo delgado de Isabella.

— A criança? — gritou através da distância que os separavam.

Edward endureceu a expressão quando percebeu que ela não estava disposta a responder. Mas, antes que ele tivesse tempo de se mexer, antes que refletisse mais profundamente e analisasse seus sentimentos em relação à jovem, seus dois irmãos adiantaram-se em seus corcéis e aprisionaram Isabella.

A jovem deu um grito, logo sufocado, e sua luta para escapar foi em vão.

Horrorizado, Edward viu Emmet encostar um punhal na garganta de Isabella. Sem pensar um segundo no que fazia, deixou cair a espada, deu as costas a seu inimigo, James, e avançou.

— Pare, irmão! — ordenou Jasper, o caçula dos Gunn. — Esta prostituta gerou um filho seu! Agora, Emmet e eu daremos um fim a seu tormento.

Assim falando, Jasper, com uma das mãos, segurou firmemente o braço de Isabella, enquanto controlava com os joelhos o cavalo irrequieto. Com a mão livre, segurou-a pelos cabelos cor de mel, forçando-lhe a cabeça para trás até que ela fosse obrigada a encará-lo.

— Por sua vida e pela vida desse seu irmão inútil, entregue-nos a criança!

Isabella sentiu a ponta da arma em sua garganta e per deu o resto de fôlego que ainda tinha. Sua boca estava seca; não conseguia falar. Seus olhos se fecharam, derrotados e desesperados. Seria aquela a vingança final?

Tinha vontade de amaldiçoar Bridget Gunn MacKay. Por causa dela, irmã de Edward, os Gunn haviam infla mado seu clã contra o dela, destruindo-o. Muito sangue rolara. E, agora, exigiam que ela lhes entregasse o próprio filho!

— Ela não vai nos contar onde a criança está, Edward — declarou Emmet, entre cínico e irritado. — Portanto, não nos deixa escolha. Um dia você vai me agradecer, caro irmão, por libertá-lo dessa bruxa que o atormenta.

Edward não disse uma única palavra. Emmet então prosseguiu:

— Este não é o final que nosso pai desejava para esta história, mas é bem merecido. — Relanceou novamente o olhar para o irmão mais velho. — Edward?

— Você está cego, Emmet? — perguntou Jasper com voz irônica. — Não vê que ele não consegue nem mesmo falar? — Riu com vontade. — Mas tenho certeza de que irá nos agradecer quando tivermos feito o que deve ser feito. Vamos lá, Emmet, acabe logo com isso! Abra essa garganta mentirosa! Liberte Edward da feiticeira dos MacKay!

* * *

**Nova fis gente... bem o esquema é o mesmo de sempre no último cap posto o nome do livro e autora :)**

**Feitiço sera atualisada todos os sabado... Espero que gostem **

**Ate sabado :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO UM**

_O __Início._

_Castelo __de __Halberry, __1372._

As vigas enegrecidas pela fumaça estremeceram ao som vibrante das gaitas de fole no amplo salão da fortaleza Gunn. O castelo de Halberry ocupava o promontório que se projetava no mar em Mid Clyth, na costa norte de Caithness. Carlisle, chefe do clã dos Gunn e príncipe herdeiro de Caithness, reinava ali.

Os servos apressavam-se a manter cheios os cálices de ouro e prata incrustados de pedras preciosas sobre a grande mesa. Movido por seu imenso amor pela filha Bridget, Carlisle ofereceu o primeiro brinde de parabéns aos noivos. Beber à saúde de James, do clã MacKay, noivo e inimigo, era algo que o amargurava. Porém, ressentia-se do fato de seus homens hesitarem em celebrar a ocasião com alegria.

Aquele casamento asseguraria a paz entre os dois clãs.

As guerras constantes estavam acabando com os bens de ambos. O novo compromisso entre seu filho mais velho, Edward, com Isabella, filha única de MacKay, garantiria a paz para sempre.

Dentro de Carlisle ardia a mágoa de saber que não mais ouviria, naquele salão, o grito de guerra contra os MacKay. Bridget e James haviam unido os clãs poderosos, tornando-os aliados por afinidade.

Sentado à direita dos noivos, Carlisle sentiu o clima tenso que se propagava no ar como névoa sobre o lago. O sangue quente e as lembranças dos escoceses estavam imersos em brigas de famílias. Poucos dos homens ali presentes iriam um dia esquecer aqueles que haviam morrido pelas adagas e espadas de seus inimigos.

As sobrancelhas arqueadas de Carlisle, que emoldura vam olhos penetrantes, de um azul profundo, esquadri nharam as mesas apinhadas. Não prestou atenção à ri queza do linho puro que as cobria, nem às tapeçarias que revestiam as paredes de pedra. Pela primeira vez, achou natural a abundância de comida servida em pratos dignos de um rei. Sua riqueza viera, em parte, de Mal colm, duque de Caithness, e Angus, cuja filha Maud ca sara-se com sir Albert de Umfraville, da antiga casa ba ronial normanda. Essa aliança trouxera mais riquezas ao clã.

Seu olhar errante deparou com o de Charlie, chefe dos MacKay, que possuíam Strathnaver, toda a parte nor deste das terras escocesas. Em honra da filha de Clarlie, Carlisle disfarçou um sorriso quando o outro tocou no imblema da família, uma planta chamada giesta com poucas folhas e flores amarelas.

Ao ouvir o riso de Bridget, Carlisle desviou o olhar orgulhoso para ela, compreendendo que fora pela filha que recolocara a espada na bainha. Bridget, a primogê nita, voltou-se para ele e elogiou a festa.

— Está contente, minha menina?

— Oh, se estou! Você tornou realidade o meu maior desejo.

— Oxalá eu sempre possa fazer isso.

Sim, realmente dera à filha o que ela desejava. Mas não tivera escolha. Só houve paz depois que ele concordou com o casamento. Não que Bridget ou James precisassem de seu consentimento, ou do de Charlie. Sabia que Bridget teria fugido com o herdeiro dos MacKay. Porém, tinha que admitir, James era um homem íntegro e insistira no casamento.

Com um suspiro, expressou o cansaço do homem que fora dominado e vencido pelo belo sexo. Bridget, apesar do físico delicado, não era nenhuma florzinha tímida. Era sangue de seu sangue, o mesmo dos reis nórdicos, homens do mar. Como ele, Bridget jamais desviava de um objetivo.

Esme, sua esposa, lançou um olhar sereno e ele ergueu a taça em sua homenagem. Não se casara por amor, mas, com o passar do tempo, haviam transformado o afeto mútuo em laços bem mais fortes. Esme parecia feliz com o contentamento da filha e a preparara bem para o papel de esposa de um grande senhor.

Carlisle gostaria que seu filho mais velho, Edward, es tivesse conformado com aquela festa. Fitou a jovem Isabella. As rugas desapareceram de sua testa, e seu sorriso intensificou-se. A menina olhava, extasiada, para Edward. Não era a única a admirá-lo. Mulheres mais velhas também lhe lançavam olhares provocadores.

Apesar de ser uma MacKay, Isabella era um encanto. Se continuasse assim, ao crescer faria com que os homens sonhassem com fadas e ninfas. Mas, apesar de jovem, era tão teimosa quanto Bridget. Passaria aquela infor mação a Edward. Quando chegasse a hora do casamento, ele poderia usar aquele conhecimento da maneira que achasse melhor. Carlisle não tinha a menor dúvida de que seu filho faria tudo para manter a honra do clã.

Edward também pensava nessa honra. Respondeu a um brinde a seu futuro casamento. Tudo era feito em nome do clã. Ele sorria serenamente. Ninguém diria que, atrás daquela expressão amigável e dos olhos azuis, havia um ódio terrível.

Seu olhar cruzou com o de George, aliado de Charlie. Edward sabia que ele também não estava satisfeito com a festa. George sempre quisera Bridget como esposa.

Edward temia que sua irmã fizesse pouco-caso do risco que seu clã corria. Conhecia o temperamento do herdeiro dos MacKay. Desde os quinze anos lutava com James, dois anos mais velho. Sabia que a personalidade forte e apaixonada de Bridget entraria em atrito com o orgulho e o caráter de James sempre que ele quisesse controlá-la.

Bridget tinha obsessão pelo marido. Não havia outro modo de descrever seus sentimentos. Sete meses antes ele a salvara de um assalto. Daquele dia em diante, ela não descansara até vê-lo de novo.

Apenas Edward sabia das ocasiões em que a irmã cru zara, com audácia, os rios Halladale e Helmsdale, na esperança de rever James. E, quando finalmente o reen controu e afirmou que ele a desonrara, apenas Edward sabia que era mentira. Bridget era tão virgem quanto a menininha de quem Edward ficara noivo aquela noite.

Seu pai jurara vingança, prometendo arrancar o cora ção de James, mas Bridget implorara para se casar com ele.

Trocando um olhar rancoroso com o cunhado, Edward ergueu a taça, carrancudo como o pai. Eram todos cul pados por permitir que Bridget se tornasse indomável. Sempre que ela queria alguma coisa, ou pensava querer, não sossegava até obtê-la. Era melhor que James tomasse cuidado.

Ele precisava ser forte para dominar a natureza irre quieta de Bridget. E sensível o suficiente para compreen der sua enorme necessidade de amor.

Uma estranha premonição apossou-se de Edward.

— Vai ficar bêbado se continuar assim — sussurrou-lhe Isabella.

Era a segunda vez que ela ousava dirigir-lhe a palavra. Sentada a seu lado, muito aprumada, Isabella estava ma goada porque Edward nem sequer a fitava, e porque fazia com que enchessem sua taça novamente.

A impaciência não a deixava parar quieta no assento.

Passara a maior parte da noite olhando para Edward, concluindo que era o menino mais bonito do mundo. Bem, não mais um menino, pensou com seus botões. Era mais alto que seu único irmão, James. Isabella ouvira as histórias sobre sua habilidade e destemor nas lutas, e sentia-se um pouco amedrontada.

Sabia que Edward não gostava dela. Recusara seu tí mido pedido para que a levasse a passear a cavalo na manhã seguinte. O noivo não iria perder tempo com ela. Nem agora nem depois. Não iria cortejá-la. Sua mãe lhe explicara, com paciência, que precisava se casar com Edward para garantir a paz. Amor, como aquele que seus pais tinham um pelo outro, não existia.

Mesmo assim, Isabella sentia que a frieza de Edward era injusta. Doía-lhe o fato de ele não lhe ter sorrido nenhuma vez. Atrevida, pousou a mão no braço coberto de veludo.

— Você ainda não me dirigiu a palavra, Edward. Não gosto disso. Não acho justo.

Ele a brindou com um olhar cruel e arrogante, e con tinuou a ignorá-la. Por mais que amasse o pai, por mais que o respeitasse como chefe do clã, seu ressentimento se intensificara com aquele compromisso forçado. Edward convivia muito de perto com a morte, enquanto Isabella desejava viver cada minuto, intensamente.

O fato de ter de esperar anos, até que a noiva crescesse, deixava Edward doente. Gostaria de ter uma desculpa para sair da mesa, mas seu pai ficaria furioso. Tentou distrair-se e olhou para Renne, mãe de Isabella. Não era uma mulher de beleza esfuziante, mas havia muita do çura em seu rosto quando sorria para a filha. Porém, ao sentir o olhar de Edward, parou de sorrir.

Do outro lado do salão estava Tanya, uma prima dis tante, sentada ao lado da irmã Irina. Segundo o que se comentava, Tanya já não era virgem. Ele imaginou os cabelos ruivos da prima entre suas mãos, os lábios en treabertos, submissos…

Isabella percebeu os olhares trocados entre Edward e Tanya e pressentiu um perigo inexplicável. Novamente pousou a mão no braço de Edward, apertando-o e exigindo atenção.

— Tanya não serve para você. De mais a mais, não divido o que é meu.

Edward riu asperamente.

Naquele instante, Bridget e James ergueram-se, dando início ao baile.

— Dança comigo? — perguntou Isabella.

— Dançar com um bebê chorão? Quer que riam de mim? Já é hora de você ir para a cama.

— Quando eu crescer, não admitirei que olhe para Tanya.

— Não pertenço a ninguém, menina.

Isabella riu, disfarçando a dor.

— Quando crescer vou… seduzir você.

— Onde foi que uma menina aprendeu a falar essas coisas? Isso não me agrada.

— Segundo sua irmã Bridget, _é _você que tem que me agradar. — Acrescentou subitamente: — Pretende levar Tanya para a cama?

— Seu pai devia lhe dar uma boa surra, menina. Crian ças não sabem nada sobre essas coisas. Pare ou eu mesmo baterei em você.

— Não pode fazer isso.

— Um dia serei o chefe e minha palavra vai ser lei. E mesmo agora eu mando, porque somos noivos.

Isabella calou-se e Edward a observou com atenção pela primeira vez. Era pálida, de feições indefinidas, mas o nariz arrebitado revelava teimosia. Os olhos cinzentos eram sombreados por cílios espessos e negros. Os pe quenos lábios cerrados e o queixo firme denunciavam determinação. Isabella seria uma moça bonita.

— Lembre-se de meu aviso: eu comando — advertiu-a.

— Vou me lembrar.

Alguns artistas iniciaram um número de mágica. Isabella esqueceu-se de Edward, batendo palmas, contente.

— Finalmente fizemos você sorrir, menina? — per guntou Carlisle.

— Sim. Adoro mágicos.

— Isso me alegra. Quero que seja feliz conosco.

Carlisle pronunciou as palavras como um aviso para Edward.

— Talvez demore para eu ser a senhora deste castelo, mas, quando chegar esse momento, providenciarei para que a alegria reine aqui.

— Tomara que demore mesmo — redarguiu Edward.

O riso alegre de Bridget chamou a atenção do irmão, que sorriu para ela com adoração. Bridget era mais velha do que Edward, Emmet e Jasper; naquele momento, os três olhavam para a irmã com amor. Juravam que o homem que a magoasse mereceria a morte.

Edward entendia por que os homens se encantavam com Bridget. Loira, a pele branca como a neve, rosada sob o reflexo das tochas, tinha cabelos do mesmo tom do da mãe.

James ergueu-se, seguido pela esposa e por todas as outras damas. Sussurrou-lhe algo e ela corou, deixando o salão. Edward permaneceu sentado. Não quis juntar-se aos homens que rodeavam jemas, fazendo brincadeiras sobre a noite de núpcias.

Poucos do clã Gunn circundavam o noivo. Esme apro ximou-se de Isabella e Edward mal a cumprimentou. Estava excitado. Os olhares atrevidos de Tanya não o deixavam quieto. Seu corpo ardia de desejo.

Levantou-se; tinha mais de um metro e oitenta de al tura. Muitas mulheres suspiravam por seu olhar quente e predador.

— Vá com calma — alertou Emmet.

— Isso mesmo — secundou Jasper, acenando em di reção ao pai.

Ignorando os comentários, Edward dirigiu-se a Tanya e ofereceu-lhe a mão áspera e calejada, convidando-a para dançar. Ignorou o olhar furioso do primo Alec.

— Você é atrevido, Edward. Seu pai não aprova o que fez — disse Tanya.

— Está com medo? — perguntou ele, fazendo a mão deslizar pelo quadril roliço da prima.

A moça examinou o sorriso meio demoníaco, meio angelical.

— Sim, mas isso não me deterá. Você é o homem mais excitante deste lugar.

Começaram a dançar, os corpos se aproximando de maneira tentadora. Tanya estava encantada com Edward. Não lhe importava se era noivo de outra.

— Quero você, querido.

Ele a tomou pela mão e conduziu-a para fora do salão. Alec observou a cena, praguejando:

— Canalha!

— Também não gosto dele.

Alec voltou-se e deparou com George, do clã Keith.

— Um dia ele vai implorar para ter algo que deseja muito — murmurou Alec. — Então eu partirei, levando o que ele quer.

— Avise-me quando este dia chegar — falou George.

— Você trairia seu clã?

— Os Keith, nunca. Mas não sou tão leal com os Mac Kay. — George encarou o outro. — Deseja Isabella?

— Não é da sua conta. Só direi que, esta noite, muito me foi roubado.

Alec percebeu que Emmet os observava. Sem mais pa lavras, sumiu na multidão, mas não esqueceu o que Geor ge lhe dissera. Um dia ele lhe seria útil.

Emmet voltou-se para Jasper:

— Marque o rosto daqueles dois. Não gostam de nosso irmão.

Jasper concordou e fechou os olhos. Deixou que uma imagem se formasse em sua mente. Era uma premonição. Não adiantava lutar. Viu chamas cor de sangue tornar-se negras em volta de dois amantes.

James e Bridget? Ou Edward com alguma mulher?

Com um grito, Jasper caiu para a frente, mas Emmet o segurou a tempo. Os dois jovens saíram do salão. Jasper nunca se enganava em suas premonições.

Emmet passou a noite em claro, pensando no que o irmão dissera ter visto. Chamas de paixão? Ódio? Que tipo de fogo consumiria o casal da visão?

* * *

**Eai gente oque acharam do cap de hj hum?**

**Foi bem revlador, e mostra que desde já a entriga já esta plantada na familia a "aliados".**

**Gente fui masinha semana passada né kkkkkk e so pra deixar mesmo um gostinho de quero mais ;) **

**Entao deixem sua opiniao ela e super importante..**

**Beijos ate sabado que vem...**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOIS**

Logo Edward completaria dezessete anos. Ansiava por voltar para casa. Durante quase um ano estivera vistoriando obras em Dirlot.

Spital era o vilarejo onde Tanya morava com a família. Seu pai, Uallas, não se importava com as frequentes au sências da filha quando Edward ia visitá-los.

Antes da aurora, naquele dia, Tanya vira, com desa grado, os dois irmãos de Edward ir buscá-lo. Tinha certeza de que ele estivera a ponto de dizer-lhe que iria pedir ao pai para terminar o noivado com a menina MacKay.

Edward pertencia a ela. Não o dividiria com outra. Seu sangue era tão bom quanto o de Isabella; seria ela, Tanya, a esposa do príncipe herdeiro.

Edward relanceou os olhos para a figura da amante, ao longe. Ao cruzar o rio Thurso, já a esquecera. Sabia o que ela queria e não estava muito certo sobre se devia agradá-la.

Ao aproximar-se, no dia seguinte, do castelo de Hal berry, compreendeu quanto sentira saudades. Perguntou:

— Bridget está bem?

— Dificil dizer. Não manda muitas notícias — respon deu Emmet.

— Eu a vi faz algum tempo — disse Jasper.

— Pensamos que estivesse esperando um filho, mas não houve notícias a respeito — acrescentou Emmet.

Um medo inexplicável invadiu Edward.

— Estão escondendo algo?

Emmet pensou na noite, dois anos atrás, quando Jasper tivera sua primeira visão das chamas e dos amantes. A imagem nunca se modificara. Mas não podia contar aquilo a Edward.

— Não sei de nada. Nem Jasper. Tranquilize-se, mano. Se as coisas não estivessem bem, já saberíamos.

Edward entendeu que de nada adiantaria pressioná-los.

Gritos de alegria saudaram a chegada dos homens ao castelo. Os grandes portões de carvalho abriram-se, em sinal de boas-vindas.

Edward apressou-se em abraçar a mãe, que vinha cor rendo pela escada. Em seguida, saudou o pai, abraçando-o com força.

Tarde da noite, quando todos já haviam ido dormir, ficou conversando com o pai diante da grande lareira.

— Dizem que o duque de Lancaster planeja invadir a França. Há rumores de que os clãs irão ajudá-lo.

— Escreva o que digo, meu filho: o duque de Lancaster deseja a coroa da Inglaterra. Nós, escoceses, já temos nossos próprios problemas com os Sinclair, os Sutherland e os Keith, cada vez mais ambiciosos por terras.

— Mas nenhum nos derrotou até agora. E você logo estará enchendo mais os seus cofres. Uallas vai bem nos negócios e em breve enviará sua parte. Trouxe peles para mamãe, que tem se queixado do frio.

— Edward, você quer me contar algo?

— Bem… Tanya pediu-me, de novo, que rompesse o noivado com Isabella.

— Não posso permitir isso. A riqueza de nosso clã está aumentando. Charlie manteve sua palavra. Se rixas têm acontecido, isso se deve aos Keith. Aquele clã não é confiável. Não posso fazer o que me pede, pois deson raria os MacKay.

Edward não sabia muito bem por que mencionara aqui lo. Culpa, talvez. Mas jamais prometera nada a Tanya, além do prazer que compartilhavam. Sabia, porém, que pouco pensava na menina que seria sua esposa.

— Não acredito que deseje Tanya, meu filho. Ela não tem as qualidades de uma boa esposa. Se tivesse, eu a haveria escolhido para você. — Fez uma pausa, tentando abordar o assunto com diplomacia. — Uallas sabe?

— Ele só enxerga as peles. E eu não prometi nada a Tanya — respondeu Edward, consolando-se ao lembrar que seu casamento ainda demoraria para chegar. Quem poderia dizer o que iria acontecer até lá?

Levantou-se, com a intenção de dar boa-noite ao pai, mas um súbito rumor junto aos portões do castelo chamou sua atenção. Precipitou-se para fora, e seu grito de ódio fez Carlisle pôr a mão no coração, enquanto corria para a entrada.

Tochas eram erguidas por aqueles que havia acordado com o barulho. Ingram olhou para baixo e benzeu-se, sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Edward trazia nos braços Bridget, quase morta.

Carlisle não conseguia falar. Fitou o filho, mas nenhum dos dois conseguiu falar nada. Os outros também per maneceram em silêncio.

Edward levou a irmã para o salão e acariciou-lhe os cabelos enquanto repetia:

— Quem ousou fazer isso, querida? Quem fez isso a você? Por Deus, conte, Bridget! Quem?

Novamente, Carlisle pôs a mão sobre o coração, que parecia partido em dois. Guerreiro destemido, acostuma do às torturas infligidas pelos homens, só conseguia ficar ali parado, inútil. Olhou para a filha.

— Você está a salvo, querida. Ninguém mais irá ma chucá-la. Mas imploro, diga-me quem fez isso.

Bridget, sufocada, os lábios inchados e o rosto desfi gurado pelo espancamento, pronunciou uma palavra:

— MacKay.

Edward sibilou:

— Você acabou de selar a sentença de morte de seu marido.

— Não! — gritou Bridget, e desmaiou.

Carlisle acordou Esme, para que cuidasse da filha. Depois reuniu os filhos e os poucos homens do clã que se encontravam no castelo. Sabia que Edward se continha ao máximo para não sair correndo em busca dos MacKay. Ele também enfrentava a mesma agonia.

Mas os anos de guerra e paz o haviam ensinado a ser paciente, coisa que Edward ainda não aprendera. Preci sava ouvir da filha o que acontecera antes de atacar os MacKay.

— As terras da Escócia estremecerão com nossos gritos de guerra se minha filha morrer! — exclamou.

Três dias se passaram até Esme declarar que Bridget podia falar. Edward, o rosto pálido pela longa vigília, seguiu o pai até o quarto da irmã. Apenas uma vela iluminava o aposento, a um canto. Ele se ajoelhou e tomou a mão de Bridget, sentindo, agradecido, a fraca pressão de seus dedos.

A semi-escuridão escondia a humilhação dela. Nin guém via suas cicatrizes. Bridget podia sentir o ódio de seu pai e de seu irmãos. Teve medo de contar a verdade.

Conhecia muito bem os hábitos e o profundo orgulho do clã. Não suportaria estar longe da família naquele momento. Se estivesse, só desejaria a morte.

— Meu coração, fico feliz por vê-la melhor — disse Carlisle.

Bridget mal conseguia falar. Chorando, explicou que fora espancada e expulsa de casa por não poder conceber um filho. Sabia que estava assinando a sentença de morte de James, mas e daí? Não poderia mais voltar para ele. Sabia que estava desfigurada para sempre.

— Jura? — perguntou Carlisle, quando ela acabou de falar.

Bridget jurou.

Edward beijou sua mão e a face machucada. Tinham que se vingar por aquela terrível ofensa. Assim que saiu do quarto, ele se dirigiu ao pai:

— Vou matá-lo pelo que fez a Bridget.

— Não, Edward. Acalme-se — disse Carlisle, enchendo dois copos e oferecendo um ao filho. — Não permitirei que faça isso. Sua irmã sobreviveu. Não é a morte de James que procuro.

— Não diga isso, meu pai.

— Os MacKay pagarão pela afronta. Não pense que esqueci nossa honra.

— Então qual é seu plano?

— Filho, você é orgulhoso demais. Não o culpo, pois herdou esse orgulho de mim. Quero tirar tudo dos Mac Kay. Não se passará um dia sem que suas terras sejam atacadas. Não sobrará pedra sobre pedra. O nome Mac Kay será apagado para sempre. Você é meu sucessor, Edward. Deve concordar com o que digo. Do contrário, diga-me.

— Você ainda é meu chefe. Estou do seu lado.

Carliles sabia quanto aquelas palavras eram penosas para Edward e admirou-o por isso. Chamou as pessoas mais próximas do clã.

Em dois dias o salão tornou-se o centro de um conselho de guerra. Planejavam a destruição do inimigo.

Edward fez uma cruz com dois pedaços de madeira queimada, símbolo da quebra de paz. Emmet entregou-lhe um pedaço de pano embebido em sangue de carneiro, e Edward o embrulhou em volta da cruz, erguendo-a para que todos a vissem.

Emmet desfraldou a bandeira de guerra negra dos an tigos reis escandinavos, ancestrais dos Keith, dos MacKay e dos Gunn. Simbolizava o espírito dos deuses vikings.

A cruz queimada representava o Fogo e a Espada. Seria carregada por vários homens, de cidade em ci dade, convocando todos para que se reunissem em Hal berry. Edward iria escolher aquele que seria o primeiro a empunhá-la.

Seu olhar deteve-se no primo Niall.

— Você levará a bandeira.

Niall se encolheu. Alguns viraram o rosto ante tal co vardia, embora todos conhecessem a maldição do porta bandeira. A profecia dizia que sempre seriam vitoriosos com ela, mas quem a carregasse morreria.

Relutante, Niall tomou-a nas mãos. Carliles reuniu seus três filhos. Jasper perguntou:

— E o noivado, pai? Vai desfazê-lo agora?

— É claro que sim! — exclamou Edward, antecipan do-se ao pai.

— Estão falando por mim? Ainda não morri. Não estou lhe cedendo meu lugar, Edward.

Havia censura no olhar de Carlisle, que buscava uma vingança mais demorada, porém não menos devastadora.

— Não estou pensando em romper o noivado — declarou.

Fez-se silêncio. Os olhos de Jasper dilataram-se, cho cados; Emmet olhou para outro lado e Edward esqueceu-se com quem falava.

— Diabos! Tem que rompê-lo! Eu me recuso a pros seguir com isso.

— Esqueceu seu juramento, Edward? Está dizendo que vai ficar contra mim?

Seus olhares se cruzaram. Ambos eram orgulhosos e duros. Mas Edward engoliu em seco. Não podia ir contra o pai.

— Estou do seu lado — respondeu, por fim.

— Obrigado. Bridget sofreu nas mãos dos MacKay.

— Sabemos disso. Vai ficar deformada o resto da vida.

— Cale-se, Edward, e ouça. Quando Isabella crescer, que ro que jure, diante de mim, que fará a mesma coisa a ela.

— Quer que espanquemos a moça pelo crime do irmão dela? — gritou Jasper.

— Não agora. Nós faremos com que fique com sua tia Ailis, na abadia perto de Tannach Moor. As terras são nossas, estão bem protegidas, e ninguém ousará ir bus cá-la. Liam deve continuar vivo. Gravem bem essas pa lavras. Protejam-lhe a vida como se fosse um dos nossos. Nem um fio de cabelo dele dever ser tocado. Cuide disso, Edward!

— Pai…

— Silêncio! Quero que ele esteja consciente, a cada suspiro, a cada batida de seu negro coração, para ver a irmã humilhada e espancada! Estendam as mãos! — To mou o punhal; fez um leve corte em seu dedo e nos dedos dos filhos. — Agora, jurem!

Menos de duas semanas depois as ordens de Carlisle foram cumpridas. Ao voltar de uma visita a Wick, onde comemorara seus nove anos, Isabella foi arrancada dos braços da mãe. Charlie ouviu, antes de morrer, e em meio aos gritos de sua esposa, as palavras que selariam o destino de sua filha.

* * *

**Bem gente acho que deu pra entender o porque de tanta raiva que estara presente no decorer da fic... Mais não tomem conclusoes presipitadas tem muita água pra rolar ainda...**

**Então oque acharam do cap?**

**Ate sabado que vem ;) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Mais um cap postado *-* espero que gostem **

* * *

**CAPITULO TRÊS**

_Abadia __Deer, 1382._

Isabella rejubilou-se com a promessa da pri mavera. Colheu uma delicada prímula. O perfume da flor lembrou-lhe a mãe, que costumava jogar pétalas entre a roupa de cama, antes de guardá-la nas grandes cômodas.

Isabella jogou fora a flor, o cenho franzido. Era melhor esquecer tais lembranças, pois só lhe traziam sofrimento. Já era muito bom estar ao ar livre, e não confinada entre as quatro paredes melancólicas e escuras da abadia. No vamente pensou em fugir, mas viu que uma das freiras a observava da torre do sino.

Sabendo que não iria muito longe, começou a passear. Ailis, a abadessa, prometera que iriam à feira no dia seguinte.

Isabella não gostara de saber que Tanya e sua irmã, Janet, iriam junto. Sabia que seria tratada como uma serva, seguindo as duas moças e carregando suas com pras. Mas teria seguido até o diabo para ter a chance de ir a uma feira e, quem sabe, provar um pedaço de bolo de gengibre.

Lambeu os lábios, lançando um olhar para os muros da abadia, onde a conservavam prisioneira havia dez anos.

— Quando vou sair daqui? — perguntava sempre à abadessa Ailis.

— Quando Edward achar oportuno.

Isabella raramente pensava em Edward, mas a chegada de Tanya fez com que meditasse sobre sua juventude, que vinha sendo desperdiçada. Será que alguém se lem brava que no dia seguinte faria dezenove anos? Será que Edward, o Selvagem, se preocupava com isso? De acordo com os cálculos de Seana, ele devia contar vinte e sete anos.

Ela sabia que seu irmão, James, ainda vivia. Mas nada fizera para resgatá-la.

Quando perguntara a Ailis sobre por que ninguém ha via pedido resgate depois de seu sequestro, fora infor mada de que Carlisle a usara como instrumento de vin gança, e que devia agradecer o fato de Bridget estar viva. Caso contrário, teria sido morta.

Isabella não era maltratada na abadia, mas a falta de liberdade a atormentava. Cinco anos atrás, rece bera a notícia da morte da mãe. Era primavera. Pe nalizada com sua tristeza, Ailis rogara por uma tré gua, para que ela pudesse visitar a família, mas In gram negara.

Negara também permissão para que Isabella ingressasse no convento. Na verdade, negara-lhe tudo.

Aos quatorze anos, ela tentara fugir, num ato de bra vura impensada. Ao amanhecer, procurara abrigo entre as árvores e caíra em um sono exausto.

"_Eu __já __tinha corpo __de __mulher, mas cabeça __de __bebê_", pensou com seus botões. Um tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo quando se lembrou daquela noite fria de inverno. Acordara presa nos braços de um homem.

— Você é minha prisioneira e vai permanecer assim até que eu decida ir buscá-la.

Era Edward.

Isabella lembrava-se de ter sentido uma onda de ódio, que a fizera responder:

— Então me possua! Ou me mate, mas acabe com isso!

Chuviscava, e Isabella sentia o cheiro almiscarado do corpo de Edward contra o seu, a força dos braços que a aprisionavam, a boca muito próxima. Mas não conseguia ver-lhe as feições por causa da escuridão.

Edward a ergueu, colocando-a sobre o cavalo arisco. Estava irritado por ter sido forçado a ir procurá-la. Isabella segurou-se firmemente à sela, tremendo de frio. Jamais esqueceria o calor do corpo de Edward. Como iria lembrar-se para sempre de que ele lhe jogara um xale xadrez.

— Você nunca será nada para mim, Isabella. Esperarei até que cresça e a darei para o prazer de outro homem — ameaçou ele cruelmente.

Isabella não disse uma palavra no trajeto de volta à abadia. O medo a manteve calada. Medo do castigo que a esperava. Mas não houve punição.

Naquela noite, Ailis, tia de Edward, contou-lhe sobre a alcunha que o clã dera a ele: Dhu Edward. De fato, a vingança contra os membros do clã de Isabella fora selva gem o suficiente para que todos passassem a chamá-lo de Edward, o Selvagem.

Os sinos da torre começaram a soar e Isabella acordou de seu devaneio. Apressou-se em voltar. Tabya já se en contrava lá, com um lindo vestido de lã verde. Isabella relanceou o olhar para o velho vestido marrom que usava. Tinha apenas mais um outro. O orgulho era a única coisa que a enfeitava.

Após uma noite insone, e enquanto penteava, com rai va, as longas tranças, Isabella rezou para que o bom senso a fizesse fechar a boca. Tanya tanto a provocara na noite anterior que ela respondera à altura e fora expulsa da mesa.

Aquilo poderia lhe custar o passeio à feira.

Não gostava de aborrecer Ailis ou de chocar as outras boas freiras, que apenas demonstravam bondade para com ela. Ainda que não tivesse nem mesmo um pedaço de metal polido para fazer de espelho, sabia que a raiva tornara suas faces rosadas. Será que achavam não haver um limite para sua paciência?

Deliberadamente, Tanya sentara-se a seu lado no jan tar e começara a provocá-la. Não era segredo para nin guém que a vida de Isabella estava nas mãos do noivo. Mas ter que ficar ouvindo Tanya dizer que só esperava Edward acabar com ela para casar-se com ele desenca deara um ódio que a surpreendera.

— Pode ser que o feitiço vire contra o feiticeiro, Tanya. Ele a usou até agora, mas você está velha.

Arrependera-se de ter dito aquilo.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma manhã, Ailis a chamou. Talvez porque fosse seu aniversário, Seana sentia-se for te. O aposento em que se encontravam era muito simples. A cômoda, a um canto, era de madeira comum. Apenas a mesa e as cadeiras com entalhes revelavam a riqueza da abadia.

Ailis tinha os mesmos olhos azuis do irmão, Carlisle. Sua voz, em geral suave, podia fazer estremecer noviças, freiras ou nobres quando soava em alguma repreensão. Fora educada em um convento na França, como tantas outras jovens, pois o rei da Inglaterra, Edward, morrera tentando dominar a Escócia e perpetrara um ódio pro fundo dos escoceses contra os ingleses. Assim, Escócia e França selaram uma aliança que já durava vinte e cinco anos.

— Tanya é nossa convidada e você foi indelicada com ela — repreendeu-a Ailis.

— Não retiro uma palavra do que disse.

— Não lhe pedi para fazer isso. - Tanya partiu bem cedo com a irmã, para ir à feira.

"_Por __favor, __Senhor, não deixe que __Ailis __me __negue __a __permissão __de __ir_", orou ela em silêncio.

— Pensei em mantê-la aqui hoje, mas as irmãs Edeen e Anice pediram-me que você as acompanhasse. Ambas são velhas e precisam da ajuda de alguém jovem. Mas quero que prometa que não irá se afastar delas.

— Prometo.

— Então, pode ir.

Ailis rezava para não ter tomado a decisão errada. A permissão para ir à feira era um pequeno presente, a única coisa que podia dar a Isabella no dia de seu aniversário.

Devia muito ao irmão Carlisle para ir contra suas or dens. Ele ficara a seu lado e apoiara-lhe a idéia de tor nar-se freira, para não ser forçada a um casamento de conveniência. Gostaria que Edward fizesse o mesmo com Isbella.

Ailis sabia quanto era dependente do clã. Ficou con tente, porém, por não dar a Tanya a satisfação de um castigo à jovem prisioneira.

Isabella não perdeu tempo pensando em por que tinham lhe dado permissão para sair. Seguiu, feliz, as duas frei ras idosas, que levavam uma mula. Estava ansiosa por chegar à feira.

Uma vez lá, aromas diferentes penetraram-lhe as narinas. Tortas doces e quentes fizeram com que la mentasse não ter uma única moeda para gastar. A feira já estava muito concorrida, e o barulho era grande. O rumor dos comerciantes, apregoando as mercadorias, juntava-se aos ruídos dos animais e ao riso alegre das crianças.

— Bella, é preciso subir a colina para amarrar a mula, tarefa pesada demais para meus velhos ossos. Leve-a e amarre-a bem — pediu irmã Edeen. — Esta remos comprando temperos. Encontre-nos na barraca de toldo azul brilhante.

Isabella mal pôde disfarçar a animação. Subiu a co lina, amarrou o animal e foi atraída por um grupo de pessoas, que conversavam junto a alguns cavalos puros-sangues.

Cavalos significavam riqueza para os escoceses. Ela se aproximou de um belíssimo garanhão cinzento, afas tado dos demais.

— Você é lindo — murmurou, erguendo a mão para que o animal a cheirasse.

Após um instante de irritação, escavando o chão com a pata e relinchando, o animal acalmou-se e abaixou a cabeça, em direção à mão que lhe era estendida.

Abruptamente, um rapaz jovem apareceu e afastou-a dali.

— Não o toque, menina! Ele é um matador. Apenas seu amo o controla. Ninguém mais o monta.

Isabella olhou para os cabelos encaracolados e acobrea dos do rapaz.

— Desculpe. Mas ele é lindo, de qualquer modo.

O olhar do rapaz tornou-se atrevido. Ele sorriu.

— Você tem bom olho para cavalos.

Isabella achou que fizera mal em conversar com aquele estranho. Mesmo assim, sorriu.

— Está sozinha, menina?

— Estou com… outras pessoas. Só vim amarrar a mula.

O rapaz animou-se. Não viu nenhum emblema em seu vestido e decidiu cortejá-la. Os outros que cuidassem dos cavalos.

— Vou com você. Meus irmãos estão por aí, sabe? Espere um momento. Quero avisá-los de que estou saindo.

O bom senso prevaleceu sobre a tentação. Isabella sempre ouvira falar sobre o que poderia acontecer com uma jovem desacompanhada. Saiu correndo, an tes que uma das freiras a visse acompanhada e contasse a Ailis. Mas, ao chegar à barraca do toldo azul, não as encontrou.

O pânico a invadiu. Seria aquele seu castigo? Ser abandonada?

Viu-se presa na multidão, sem poder voltar. Algumas barracas abaixo, viu um grupo de mágicos e abriu cami nho para ver melhor. Lembrou-se da noite do casamento do irmão e do comentário presunçoso que fizera a Carlisle. Dissera que, quando fosse a senhora do castelo, encheria tudo de alegria…

Desviou a atenção para as roupas das mulheres ao seu redor. Era um festa para os olhos, tanto colorido e tecidos diferentes. Enquanto seu vestido tinha um decote alto e redondo, as outras exibiam decotes quadrados bem mais pronunciados. As mais ricas ostentavam peles e cintos incrustados de jóias na altura dos quadris. As man gas dos vestidos eram largas, não justas como as de suas vestes.

Ah, se sua mãe fosse viva… Ela, porém, não queria pensar nisso. Mas não foi capaz de impedir-se uma certa inveja dos arranjos de cabeça que as outras mulheres ostentavam. Perdida em pensamentos, nem desconfiava de que era o centro das atenções.

— Preciso encontrá-la — dizia o rapazinho, arrastando os irmãos, aborrecidos por ter que parar de beber para acompanhá-lo. — Ali! Lá está a garota! Duvido que já tenham visto olhos como os dela. Eu não disse que era a mais bonita da feira?

— É bonita e parece estar sozinha — comentou o mais velho, tentando pôr as figuras em foco apesar dos olhos anuviados pela bebida, pelo jogo e pelas noites mal dormidas.

— Ela disse que ia encontrar outras pessoas — acres centou o rapaz mais jovem, aborrecido com a insistência do mais velho em olhar para a moça. — Eu a vi primeiro, certo? Só a mostrei para vocês porque não acreditavam em mim.

Os outros dois riram, e o mais velho comentou:

— Ela fugiu de você. — Sorrindo pelo embaraço do irmão, bateu em suas costas, acrescentando: — Saia da frente. Vou mostrar como se faz.

Fixou o olhar na jovem, que aplaudia os mágicos. Seu rosto estava corado, o que lhe tornava a pele ainda mais aveludada.

Ele observou os olhos grandes e brilhantes. O de sejo invadiu seu corpo ao ver como eram longas as tranças cor de mel que se moviam a cada gesto ani mado da moça. Imaginou aqueles cabelos, soltos, co brindo seu corpo. Uma brisa suave pressionou o ves tido modesto contra as formas femininas, revelando linhas insinuantes.

O irmão mais moço gritou:

— Egoísta! Você já tem uma mulher, esqueceu? É mui to egoísmo da sua parte não me deixar ficar com essa linda garota!

— Eu, egoísta? Tome! — Assim dizendo, o mais velho pegou um punhado de moedas do cinto de couro e as atirou ao irmão. — Compre outra.

O terceiro homem meteu-se na discussão, impressionado com a beleza de Isabella.

— Vamos com calma. Ela deve ser filha ilegítima de algum nobre. E muito graciosa para ser uma serva qualquer.

— Você tem bom faro, mano Emmet — elogiou Edward Gunn. — Mas eu a quero assim mesmo.

De repente, a moça avistou os três e seus olhos se fixaram em Edward, que lhe sorriu. Jasper abaixou a cabeça, resignado com a derrota.

Corando ante os olhares atrevidos dos três rapazes, Isabella sentiu o rosto pegar fogo quando um beijo foi ati rado em sua direção. Reconheceu no mais jovem o garoto com quem falara pouco antes e sentiu uma espécie de aviso ao olhar para o mais velho.

Havia algo de perigoso naquela figura de olhos estrei tos, de cabelos negros e rebeldes. Fazia com que Isabella recordasse algo… indefinido. Mas o olhar do homem encheu-a de excitação. Sem querer, sorriu também.

Era tudo de que Edward precisava para avançar.

* * *

**Pobre Bella nem sabe pra quem sorriu. Mais um cap!**

**O que acharam? Deixem sua opinião!**

**Ate sábado que vêm...**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

Edward ainda estava louco de raiva. Tanya, ao saber que ele iria à feira para vender alguns cavalos, ousara segui-lo. Pois bem, ela aprenderia mais uma lição: a de que não podia controlá-lo.

Já não tinha nenhuma intenção de vê-la. E agora, en tusiasmado com a jovem de cabelos cor de mel, nem pen sava mais em Tanya.

— Ela está malvestida — observou Emmet. — Tome cuidado, meu irmão. Há gente dos clãs Keith e Sinclair por aqui. Por que não a deixa para Jasper?

— Seu tolo! Ele nem saberia o que fazer com ela.

Edward viu a jovem virar-se e se perder na multidão. Como um caçador, saiu atrás da presa.

— Se ela fosse minha, eu jamais a deixaria — comentou Jasper.

— Nenhuma mulher prende nosso irmão para sempre — redarguiu Emmet.

Edward avistou-a tocando uma peça de linho puro e encaminhou-se para ela. Assustada, Isabella saiu correndo. Da barraca de um padeiro vinha um aroma gostoso, que a fez parar. Viu um menino roubar pãezinhos de uma bandeja. Não passava de uma criança, e a punição para roubo era severa.

Num impulso, com pena dele, tratou de chamar a aten ção sobre si, mexendo em outra bandeja, mas escorregou com os doces e o padeiro a agarrou pela trança.

— Ladra!

Apavorada, Isabella olhou para a multidão, procurando por uma das freiras.

— Tire sua mão de minha namorada ou eu a arranco com a espada!

Era o homem que a seguira.

— Ela roubou…

— Não roubei nada!

— Nós nos perdemos na multidão. Íamos comprar um doce. Escolha o que deseja, meu amor. — Em seguida Edward acrescentou ao ouvido de Isabella — Vim atrás da promessa em seu sorriso. Não fuja de mim. Pago o que desejar.

Uma onda de revolta a dominou.

— Não tive intenção de insinuar nada. Estava sorrindo para os mágicos.

Encarou o estranho e um medo terrível apossou-se dela, um desejo irracional de fugir.

— Está procurando sua patroa, menina?

— Não tenho patroa. Deixe-me ir.

Um pensamento bizarro assaltou Edward: o de que talvez nunca a deixasse ir. Que idéia estranha! Era a beleza da moça que decerto o deixava assim.

Ele a segurava com força, embora não a machucasse. Isabella olhou para as vestes elegantes, para a bolsa recheada que ele carregava e percebeu que, se pedisse so corro, todos ficariam do lado daquele rico escocês.

Mas por que tinha a impressão de conhecê-lo? Aquilo lhe dava medo.

O padeiro recolocara no balcão uma bandeja com pe daços de bolo de gengibre. Edward percebeu o olhar guloso da jovem. Impulsivamente, comprou várias fatias e man dou que o padeiro as entregasse à Isabella.

— Não posso aceitar…

— Mas você quer comer. Não tem nem uma moeda?

— Nenhuma — admitiu Seana, devorando o bolo com os olhos.

— Vi o que você fez. Desviou a atenção do menino ladrão. Foi tolice…

— Não, não foi. Ele também não devia ter moedas, e queria comer um doce.

— Então coma seus pedaços de bolo, como recompensa pela boa ação.

Assim dizendo, Edward empurrou-a para um canto afastado da barraca, longe do vaivém da multidão.

Isabella ansiava pelos doces. Apenas o medo do preço que teria que pagar por eles a impedia de comer. Sabia que não poderia fugir. Cedendo à tentação, mordeu um pedaço.

"_Filha ilegítima __de __algum nobre_". As palavras de Emmet ecoaram na mente de Edward enquanto ele observava a jovem comer com delicadeza.

A primeira mordida, Isabella lembrou-se da última vez que comera bolos de gengibre. Fora em Wick, ao completar nove anos. Recordou o riso da mãe, sua voz doce, seu perfume, e fechou os olhos para afastar aquela lembrança.

Edward, que nunca fora paciente, ficou ali, observan do-a comer, como se estivesse diante de algo maravilhoso. Observou as faces rosadas, o nariz arrebitado, o formato da boca, a curva do pescoço.

Os dois entreolharam-se, como se presos por um en cantamento. Com esforço, Edward desviou o olhar para as mãos delicadas, que continuavam partindo pedacinhos de bolo. Viu que isabella suspirava, satisfeita, ao terminar de comer, e desejou vê-la suspirar por seus beijos.

— Não vai me agradecer?

— Obrigada.

— Quero saber seu nome.

Era uma ordem, dada por quem estava acostumado a comandar. Isabella não podia negar que o rapaz era bonito e corajoso. Desesperada, procurou por um rosto familiar na multidão.

A paciência de Micheil chegava ao fim. Segurou-a pelos ombros, mas a intuição de que aquela menina era ino cente o impediu de agir com mais vigor. Ela possuía a sensualidade de uma mulher, e um perfume suave que o deixava louco.

— Seu nome? — pediu de novo, roçando a barba nos cabelos cor de mel.

Isabella sentiu-se tentada a falar. Mas algo no rosto do estranho a fez calar-se.

Com um gesto ágil, Edward levou-a para mais longe.

— Não seja teimosa, menina. Diga seu nome.

Isabella sentiu-se tonta com a força da excitação que a invadiu. O corpo musculoso de Edward e seu cheiro a inebriavam.

Contemplou os ombros largos e teve a impressão de que poderia apoiar-se neles para sempre. Sem querer, ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe o peito. Sentiu o pulsar do coração e a pele muito quente. Retirou a mão, como se tivesse tocado o fogo.

— Diga seu preço, menina. Há algo em você que me deixa louco.

Edward encostou os quadris contra o ventre de ISabella, para que ela sentisse quanto estava excitado.

— Pare! — gritou ela. — Nunca andei com homem algum!

Sem entender por que estava quase acreditando nela, Edward sorriu, malicioso.

— Vamos, conte a verdade.

— Não estou mentindo. Não tenho permissão para con viver com homens.

Edward estudou-lhe os olhos e convenceu-se de que era verdade.

— Então encontrei um tesouro!

Isabella estremeceu ante o véu sombrio que cobriu os olhos azuis. Recuou, mas não havia como escapar dos lábios de Edward, que se apoderaram dos seus. As mãos acariciaram-lhe os quadris, e Isabella mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, a fim de se livrar do abraço.

Edward ergueu a cabeça, mas não a soltou.

— Por favor! Estou noiva!

— De quem? De algum mercador velho e gordo que a fará trabalhar até a exaustão e ficar velha antes do tem po, com um filho por ano?

Chocada com aquelas palavras, Seana pensou que era pouco provável que Edward Gunn, o Selvagem, a deixasse viver tanto. Por que não gritava, pedindo socorro?

— Menina, não sou um homem fácil. Mas, se você for minha, ninguém mais a tocará. Só eu.

A tentação foi muito grande. Isabella ansiava pelos lá bios e pela proteção daquele desconhecido. Mas, se ele a ajudasse a fugir, seria morto, e ela não podia carregar aquela culpa na consciência. Sem alternativa, tentou li vrar-se dos braços que a prendiam. Mas Edward apertou-a mais, levando-a para longe das vistas de todos.

— Não posso deixá-la ir. Aceite. Você me enfeitiçou, menina. Por acaso é filha de alguma fada?

— Você é tão teimoso!

O sorriso encantador de Edward quase conseguiu apa gar-lhe o medo.

— Pertence a algum clã?

— Nenhum que interesse. Está aqui com os seus?

— Sim — respondeu ele, lacônico. Com o desejo insa tisfeito, percebeu que estava muito curioso a respeito daquela jovem.

— Vai me dizer seu nome?

- Você ficaria surpreso se soubesse a quem posso pedir ajuda.

Bonita e com personalidade forte. Edward insistiu:

— Se não posso saber seu nome, então quero mais um beijo. — Fez as mãos deslizarem pelas costas de Isabella, com a prática do homem que gosta de receber e dar pra zer. — É tolice resistir, menina.

— É o que devo fazer, senhor.

Mas Edward sabia que ela também estava ansiosa por sentir a paixão que nascera entre os dois. Podia ler isso nos olhos cinzentos, no rubor das faces e no arfar ritmado dos seios. Sentiu uma fome terrível por ela. Mal podia se controlar.

— Um beijo — murmurou.

Uma onda de prazer percorreu o corpo de Isabela. Medo e desejo se misturavam. Lutou, sentindo que estava presa em uma armadilha.

O beijo já não era suave. Os lábios de Edward torna ram-se exigentes, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Subita mente, porém, ele se afastou, um brilho intenso nos olhos azuis. Isabella tocou a própria boca, dizendo:

— Jamais pensei que um beijo pudesse me fazer es quecer quem sou.

Essas palavras não traziam adulações veladas. Eram apenas a verdade, e aquilo excitou Edward ainda mais. A inocência daquela confissão provara que a jovem gos tava dele. Novamente segurou os quadris delgados, e ape nas um resto de bom senso fez com que se lembrasse de onde estava.

— Quero lhe dar muito mais do que um beijo. Mas fico feliz por saber que fui o primeiro a beijá-la.

O barulho e a confusão da feira pareciam não existir mais.

— Ele o matará, se souber — deixou escapar Isabella.

— Ele quem? Diga o nome.

Ela engoliu em seco e respondeu:

— Você está desafiando o herdeiro do clã Gunn.

— Como?

O choque fez com que Edward a soltasse.

— É verdade — prosseguiu Seana. — Há dez anos sou prisioneira na abadia, por ordem dele.

A amargura daquela voz o atingiu. Embora sempre soubesse controlar as próprias emoções, Edward não con seguiu afastar o desejo que sentia. A vaga lembrança de uma criança e de uma noite chuvosa em que tivera que procurá-la nada tinha a ver com aquela mulher de seios bonitos.

Não podia ser verdade!

Pensou em Isabella. Não podia esquecer o juramento de vingança contra os MacKay. Muito menos a promessa de vingar a honra da família, que fizera junto ao leito de morte do pai.

Dor e raiva misturaram-se nos olhos de Edward. Mas Isabella interpretou aquela reação como medo.

— Não o culpo por temê-lo. É um selvagem, dizem. Ouvi algumas histórias sobre ele. De arrepiar. Há cinco anos estive com ele, numa noite muito escura. Deus quei ra que ainda se passem outros cinco anos antes de eu voltar a vê-lo.

As emoções mesclavam-se dentro de Edward. Desejo e fúria. Como ela ousava fitá-lo com aqueles olhos confian tes e inocentes?

— Agora você já sabe — continuou Isabella. — Com preende, não é? Devo permanecer entre os muros da aba dia e, provavelmente, morrer lá.

— Nenhum homem, depois de vê-la, poderia desejar sua morte, minha linda.

Edward pronunciou aquelas palavras sem querer, sur preso consigo mesmo. Ela o enfeitiçara, sem dúvida. Não conseguia raciocinar direito.

O riso de Isabella soou como água cristalina.

— Linda? Eu? Edward, o Selvagem, nem sabe como sou. Nunca foi me ver. Não pensa em casamento. Não irá me oferecer um véu de noiva, mas uma mortalha. Os Gunn declararam guerra à minha família. Jamais entendi o porquê disso. Só sei que não há perdão para mim — explicou.

Edward foi incapaz de negar aquelas palavras. Sabia que jamais poderia perdoá-la pelos erros que a família cometera, mas a desejava muito. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, como se quisesse assentar as idéias. Não preci sava tomar à força o que lhe pertencia por direito.

Bridget tinha que ser vingada. Ele fizera um juramento com sangue. Precisava cumpri-lo.

— Vou levá-la de volta à abadia, rnenina. Não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

— Não deve. Não posso ser vista com você, ou com qualquer outro. — Num gesto inesperado, ergueu as saias e saiu correndo, balançando as longas tranças e gritando: — Levarei a lembrança do primeiro beijo. E de você.

Sentindo-se como quem acaba de levar uma surra, Edward a deixou ir.

— Sim, Isabella MacKay, você vai se lembrar de mim. Vou me assegurar disso antes que a noite chegue.

* * *

**Pobre Bella falou de mais :( **

**Entao gente o que acharam desse cap? Espero que tenham gostado**

**Ate sabado que vem **


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO ****CINCO**

Durante horas Edward ficou tomando cer veja sozinho, mergulhado em seus pen samentos confusos. Os irmãos o esperavam com as bolsas cheias de moedas.

Jasper gritou:

— Tanya está furiosa. E ainda estaria por aqui se Emmet não lhe tivesse dito que você conheceu uma garota mais bonita e que não iria voltar tão cedo.

— Emmet disse isso?

— Sim, eu disse.

— Perdeu a garota, Edward? Ela o recusou? – provocou Jasper.

— Nem tanto.

— Se ela não o quis, ainda tenho chances. Quem era? — perguntou Emmet.

— Nenhum de vocês tem chances. Está prometida em casamento para um escocês selvagem e violento.

Os irmãos riram.

— Como se isso fosse deter você! — comentou Emmet.

— Está brincando conosco, irmão! — exclamou Jasper.

— Ouçam, vocês dois: a moça não me censurou por sentir medo quando me revelou o nome do noivo. Admito que fiquei chocado.

Novamente, Jasper e Emmet caíram na gargalhada.

— Você, com medo? Sem dúvida, aquela gata atirou-lhe um feitiço. Está enfeitiçado, irmão? — brincou Jasper.

— Jamais o vi recuar quando deseja alguma coisa. E uma garota tão bonita…

— Pare! — exclamou Edward. — Você também recuaria se ouvisse o nome que ela pronunciou.

— Conte-nos, então — pediu Emme.

Ódio e desejo inundaram a voz de Edward:

— Ela me pertence. A moça que tentei conquistar é Isabella MacKay.

Um silêncio pesado se seguiu. Edward compreendia os olhares perplexos dos irmãos. Isabella, a doce, inocente bruxa de lábios macios teria se divertido com a cara dos três, naquele momento. Mas Edward não iria se esquecer que era inimiga de seu clã. Jamais a perdoaria!

Finalmente, Jasper conseguiu falar:

— O que vai fazer?

Edward desviou o olhar. Eram muito unidos; jamais mentira para os irmãos.

— Não decidi ainda.

— Certamente, agora que a viu, não pretende deixá-la na abadia…

— Por que não?

As palavras arrastadas fizeram Emmet perceber que Edward estava fervendo de raiva, mas que o lindo rosto de Seana o encantara. Não teve receio em desafiar o irmão mais velho:

— A vingança que planejamos é muito cruel. Não quero fazer parte disso.

— Emmet! — exclamou Jasper, agarrando-lhe o braço.

Os olhos azuis de Edward tornaram-se dois lagos gelados.

— Como assim, não quer fazer parte disso? Mantenha a cabeça fria, Emmet. Esqueceu quem é o chefe aqui?

Assim falando, com um tom velado de ameaça, deslizou a mão para o punhal na cintura. Jamais usara de força contra nenhum dos irmãos, mas, se fosse pressionado, o faria.

Emmet respondeu:

— Jamais poderia esquecer quem é o chefe. Mas não suporto a idéia de vê-la apodrecer dentro daquelas pa redes. Pense, homem. Não são as pedras frias que devem envolver aquele corpo, mas sim os braços de um homem. — Emmet fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Sabia que tinha ido longe demais. Mesmo assim, prosseguiu: — Se não a quer, mano, eu quero.

— Vai me desafiar?

Segurando o punhal no cinto, Emmet deu as costas a Edward.

— E você, Jasper? Sente o mesmo que Emmet?

— Sim. Se não tem intenção de reclamá-la como sua noiva, rompa o compromisso. Nada o impede.

— Romper o compromisso?

— Sim. Eu ou Jamie tomaremos seu lugar.

Um riso irônico, sem alegria, desenhou-se nos lábios de Edward.

— Meus dois irmãos, prontos a me deixar por uma MacKay! Não posso acreditar. Ela é inimiga de nosso clã. Juraram honra e obediência a mim quando me tornei o chefe, lembram-se?

— Sim. Todo o clã jurou.

— Alegro-me que não neguem isso. Vamos deixar as coisas como estão. Não é o irmão de vocês que está fa lando, mas o chefe do clã.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Emmet sabia que Edward já fizera calar os lábios de homens muito mais velhos e experientes.

— Não responderei a mais nenhuma pergunta sobre Isabella. Entenderam bem?

— Sim — respondeu Jasper, enquanto Emet perma necia calado.

O garanhão cinza permaneceu quieto enquanto Edward o selava. Sem dirigir outra palavra aos irmãos, montou e foi embora.

— Jasper, acho que ele se apaixonou pela jovem MacKay.

— Se Seana soubesse quem encontrou hoje, não iria dormir direito esta noite.

Montando seu cavalo, Jasper respondeu:

— Mas ela não sabe. Só a você, confesso que _eu _não irei dormir bem esta noite, sabendo o que Edward reserva a ela.

Emmet segurou o braço do irmão com brutalidade.

— Vou repetir o aviso de Edward: não fique contra ele. Isabella é bonita, é verdade. Mas há outras moças bonitas, Jasper. Edward é nosso chefe. Nunca se esqueça disso.

— Vou me lembrar, do mesmo modo que irei me lem brar de Isabella. Jamais contei a ninguém, mas, quando criança, brinquei com ela na festa do casamento de Brid get. A moça tem caráter, e um riso contagiante.

Não haviam cavalgado muito quando Jasper perguntou:

— Não achou estranho Edward dizer que não decidiu o que fazer com ela?

Emmet, ainda tentando esquecer o interesse que Isabella lhe despertara, balançou a cabeça.

— Não. E não gostaria de estar no lugar dele para tomar a decisão.

Isabella saíra correndo da feira, em busca de segurança na abadia. Pensava em como entrar despercebida pelos portões quando viu que o pátio estava cheio de carroças e cavalos. Servos andavam em roda. Encostou-se contra o muro de pedra, tentando acalmar o coração.

Alguém importante chegara. Sabia que Ailis estaria ocupada, preparando as acomodações para as visitas. Muito atarefada para lembrar-se dela. Subitamente, deu -se conta da oportunidade. Se desejava fugir, era agora ou nunca.

Precisava de um plano. E de toda a coragem possível. Sabia que fora o encontro com o estranho que lhe dera aquela força. Quanto mais pensava em fugir, mais per cebia que arriscaria tudo pela própria liberdade.

Mas, antes que pudesse ter concebido um plano, os portões se abriram de par em par e duas das noviças mais novas saíram.

— Isabella, que faz aqui? — perguntou a mais baixa, os olhos negros cheios de preocupação.

— Não se sente bem? — perguntou a outra.

Em pânico, Isabella entendeu que as moças haviam lhe fornecido a desculpa de que precisava por ter voltado sozinha.

— Sim. São as cólicas do mês — respondeu, odiando ter que mentir.

— Vamos ajudá-la a voltar para…

— Não! Eu me arranjo. Mas, por favor, as outras irmãs precisam de ajuda com a mula e as compras.

— Fomos enviadas para buscar Tanya e Janet na feira.

Isabella suspirou, aliviada. Então não tinham saído por causa dela!

— Por que devem ir buscá-las?

— Porque a senhora do clã chegou. A sobrinha de Ailis, Bridget.

Isabella empalideceu. Nenhuma das duas noviças co nhecia sua triste história. Vagamente, ouviu-as pedir que entrasse, e acenou, obediente. Bridget? Ali? O que a esposa de seu irmão fora fazer na abadia?

Sentiu vontade de chorar. Não! As lágrimas a deixa riam fraca! Lutou para recobrar o autodomínio. Uma fria determinação apossou-se dela. Uma vez tentara fugir e fora capturada. Dessa vez, não falharia.

Foi invadida por uma grande calma, enquanto conti nuava ouvindo o movimento no pátio. Abaixou-se e re colheu um punhado de terra, que passou no rosto e no pescoço. Seu vestido parecia o de uma simples serva, e seria seu disfarce.

Da outra vez, fugira às cegas, sem pensar em comida ou em uma arma para se proteger. Agora, iria roubar o que precisasse e partir antes que dessem por sua ausência.

De cabeça baixa e ombros caídos, entrou na abadia. Disfarçadamente, dirigiu-se à sua pequena cela. O cô modo de paredes nuas, com a cama estreita e um ban quinho, oferecia pouco conforto. Mas, afinal, não fora en viada ali para gozar de luxo. Fechando a porta, pensou no desconhecido da feira.

Se tivesse sabido que Bridget apareceria, não teria hesitado em aceitar a oferta dele. Não importava se Brid get tinha ou não a missão de buscá-la. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Edward mandaria chamá-la.

Estremeceu ao pensar que poderia cair nas mãos do noivo. Ele não teria piedade.

A imagem do garboso estranho voltou a surgir em sua mente. Levando os dedos aos lábios, sentiu novamente o calor de seus beijos. Fechou os olhos, desejando manter a imagem para sempre.

Juntou as poucas coisas que possuía. Um manto pe sado, grossas botas de couro, um lenço limpo, um pente e um isqueiro de pedra. Segurou, por alguns minutos, o cobertor de lã grosseira, sabendo que não poderia levá-lo. Com gestos apressados, enrolou o colchão de palha, pôs seu outro vestido por cima e colocou-o debaixo do cobertor, formando uma figura adormecida. Iriam pensar que es tava dormindo.

A cozinha era a próxima etapa. Isabella sabia que pre cisaria esconder-se até o anoitecer. Só levaria comida e uma faca. Mas… onde se esconderia?

A resposta era tão simples que ela quase deixou cair a trouxa de roupa: o quarto de Ailis. A abadessa estava muito ocupada com sua hóspede e só regressaria a seus aposentos quando todos estivessem dormindo.

Cautelosamente, dirigiu-se ao quarto da abadessa, um pouco maior do que o das outras freiras. As cobertas da cama eram elegantes, refletindo a riqueza que Ailis le vara para a abadia como dote. Os cobertores, guardados na cômoda, eram da mais fina lã. Sem remorsos, Isabella apossou-se de um deles. Mas, ao estender a mão para pegar o que estava mais embaixo na pilha, sentiu a base incrustada de pedras preciosas de um punhal.

Lentamente, retirou-o da cômoda e ponderou sobre seu valor em dinheiro. E sobre sua importância como arma. Levaria a jóia como pagamento pela liberdade roubada.

Usando o cobertor como travesseiro, sentou-se a um canto e descansou a cabeça na parede. Liam não poderia recusar-lhe proteção quando chegasse ao castelo de Craigell, seu lar.

Se tudo estivesse em ruínas, como tinham lhe dito, talvez as pedras preciosas do punhal pudessem ajudar a recuperar o que os Gunn haviam roubado e destruído. Seana perdoava Liam por não ter ido salvá-la. A abadia ficava nas terras dos Gunn. Um sorriso frio surgiu em seus lábios ao pensar que, quando Bridget ou Edward fossem buscá-la, não a encontrariam.

Seria uma doce vingança. Poderia ter fugido com o estranho, mas sabia o que ele iria exigir como pagamento pela proteção. Teria que passar pelas terras dos poderosos Sinclair, com sua antiga fortaleza, e pela propriedade dos Sutherland. A grandiosidade do desafio encheu-a de medo. Mas precisava tentar.

As sombras da noite inundaram o aposento. Quando os sinos tocaram, chamando para as preces, Seana achou que era hora de agir. Todos estariam na capela.

Confiante, dirigiu-se à cozinha. Quase soltou um grito quando viu uma silhueta.

— Veio buscar comida, Isabella?

— Ellen?

— Sim. Mandaram-me esfregar o piso. Como você, não consegui deixar de dar umas boas respostas para Tanya.

— É mesmo?

Isabella colocou a trouxa no chão, esperado que a jovem freira não a tivesse visto. Ellen continuou:

— Tanya regressou da feira irritada com alguma coisa que aconteceu por lá. Cruzou o corredor apressada quan do eu passava com a bacia de água suja. Ela se molhou e bateu em mim. O sangue me subiu à cabeça e bati nela também. Ailis chegou naquele momento. Fui con denada a lavar o chão da abadia por uma semana.

— Você contou a Ailis que Tanya bateu primeiro?

— A súbita chegada da sra. Bridget distraiu a aba dessa. As duas ficaram fechadas no escritório a tarde toda. Parece que algo importante vai acontecer.

Tanya pensou que se tratasse dela e ficou desesperada. Já vira os pães que haviam sobrado do jantar, e soube que Ellen dizia a verdade. Ailis devia estar mesmo muito ocupada para ter se esquecido de distribuir os pães aos pobres.

— Já acabou aqui, Ellen?

— Finalmente. Temos queijo debaixo daquele pano, e ninguém vai notar se sumir um pedaço de presunto. Não direi que esteve aqui. — Recolheu os trapos e o balde. — Tome cuidado com Tanya. É uma mulher egoísta e a odeia. Esteja ciente de que é sua inimiga. Vou ficar feliz quando ela for embora.

— Sei muito bem o que ela é. Forma um bom par com Edward, o Selvagem. Combina com ele.

Dirigiu-se para onde estava o pão, ansiosa para que Ellen fosse embora. Precisava se apressar. Mas Ellen ainda não terminara toda a tarefa.

— Por que nunca tentou sair daqui? Não entendo…

— Ninguém pode me ajudar, Ellen. Meu clã está dis persado. A riqueza de meu irmão não existe mais. Por tanto, para onde eu iria?

— É verdade. Mas tenha cuidado.

Isabella ficou gelada. Ela sabia! Ellen sabia o que estava planejando fazer! Ficou atordoada por alguns segundos. Mas, ao olhar em volta, viu que a freira, discreta, já se fora.

A indecisão tomou conta de sua mente. Será que Ellen iría delatá-la?

Não. Ela não a trairia. Há dois anos, viúva recente e sofrendo com a morte do filho, Ellen precisara de muito carinho e amizade. Tinham ficado amigas. Isabella lhe dera um ombro para chorar, rezara com ela e a ajudara.

Pegou uma toalha de linho limpa, embrulhou dois pães um grande pedaço de queijo e metade do presunto defumado. Com os olhos já acostumados à semi-escuridão contemplou as jarras de vinho que ninguém guardara. Pegou uma delas.

Assegurou-se de que o caminho estivesse livre até o pequeno portão nos fundos da abadia. A noite estava fria e ela vestiu o manto, cobrindo a cabeça com o capuz. Pegou a chave, que ficava sempre presa à parede, abriu o portão e partiu.

Estava voltando para casa. Não importava se partia sem glórias, esgueirando-se nas sombras da noite e do medo.

* * *

**Entao gente o que acharam? O Ed ficou super surpreso né!? **

**Espero que tenham gostado **

**Postarie como sempre aos sabados *-***

**Entao ate sabado que vem **

**Ate mais**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO ****SEIS**

— Fugiu! Você deixou que fugisse! É assim que paga a minha proteção, tia? É essa a lealdade que oferece a seu clã?

Ailis enfrentou o sobrinho.

— Em primeiro lugar, sou leal a Deus e àqueles que Ele me deu para cuidar. Fiz o que seu pai ordenou e mantive Isabella aqui por todos estes anos. Mas ninguém pode imaginar o sofrimento pelo qual tem passado essa menina.

Lá estava seu belo sobrinho, andando de um lado para outro, como um gato enjaulado. Do mesmo modo como agia com o irmão, Ingram, Ailis mantinha-se fria e dei xava que a raiva do rapaz se desvanecesse.

Uma noviça entrou, trazendo uma bandeja com torta de carne e caldo ainda fumegantes, além de vinho servido em taças de ouro.

— Tome um pouco de vinho e acalme-se. Por que não disse que viria? Por que enviou Bridget? E Tanya?

Ailis não demonstrava o medo que sentia pela sorte de Isabella. Entendia muito bem o motivo que levara a jovem a fugir.

— Eu não tinha intenção de vir — respondeu Edward, de mau humor. Mas serviu-se do vinho, ignorando à comida.

— E Bridget? Nunca veio me visitar em todos esses anos.

— Não me peça para dizer o que se passa na cabeça de Bridget. Não sei. E quanto a Isabella? Já interrogou todos? Ninguém a viu? Ninguém sabe quando partiu?

— Ouvi o que todos tinham a dizer. Sabe o que ela carregou? Um pouco de comida e umas peças de roupa. Nem uma faca de cozinha para servir de proteção.

Edward largou a taça com tanta força que o vinho se espalhou sobre a mesa. Trovejou:

— Isabella não podia ter o mínimo de liberdade! Não entendeu isso? Fui bastante claro quando a resgatei na primeira fuga.

Quando se aborrecia, o sangue de Ailis era tão quente quanto o de Edward. E ela já estava no limite de sua paciência. Encarando-o, forçou-se a falar com calma:

— Mantive Isabella a salvo todo esses anos. Agora, me arrependo. Ela é uma moça meiga, de gênio bom. Deve ter ficado apavorada por fugir de novo. E você, guerreiro selvagem que é, irá apavorá-la ainda mais.

— Apavorar Isabella? Não é isso que desejo, tia. Bem, mas já perdi muito tempo aqui.

Virou-se abruptamente, e a lâmina da espada brilhou à luz do sol nascente.

— Encontre Isabella, mas, eu lhe peço, seja gentil com ela.

— Gentil? Está pedindo isso a mim? Jasper encontrou os Sinclair na feira, ontem. Sabe o que acontecerá se eles a encontrarem primeiro?

— Mas a trégua…

— A trégua durou até a tinta secar no papel. Os Sin clair voltaram a atacar as pequenas chácaras. Irão levar Isabella para os Keith e usá-la contra mim.

— Por todos os santos, deixe então que a encontrem! O juramento que meu irmão o obrigou a fazer foi vergo nhoso! Seana é apenas uma menina servindo como alvo para o ódio dos homens.

- Tia, pare de implorar por alguém que destruiu Bridget!

— É James quem deve pagar por isso!

— E ele pagou. Hoje em dia, tem muito medo. Só sai acompanhado por homens armados.

— Ouvi comentários a respeito. Ouvi também que Brid get clama por mais vingança. As pessoas que mais sofrem com esse ódio e essas constantes guerras são os pobres fazendeiros.

— Mas ainda não acabamos! Não darei as costas ao juramento que fiz a meu pai.

— Você não vai matar Seana, vai?

— Não, não quero tocá-la com violência.

Mais calma com essa declaração, Ailis disse:

— Vá, então, com minha bênção. Os Keith têm andado por perto e temo por ela.

— Irei encontrá-la. Não duvide — respondeu Edward, dirigindo-se para a porta.

— Traga-a para mim. E pense sobre ela tornar-se frei ra, como lhe pedi. — Edward encarou-a com ar insolente. Ailis deu um passo atrás e benzeu-se. — Tem minha palavra de que Isabella é uma jovem pura.

Edward fechou os olhos por um segundo e lembrou-se do corpo de Isabella colado ao seu, do gosto de mel de seus lábios. Suavemente, então, respondeu:

— Não questiono suas palavras. Mas não sei se ela deseja preservar a virgindade.

— Como pode dizer isso? Você não a conhece!

Por um instante, os olhos e o sorriso de Edward ad quiriram calor.

— Conheço, sim. Estive com ela na feira ontem e…

— Você a desonrou?

— Apenas uns beijos roubados… por enquanto.

— Por enquanto? O que quer dizer com isso?

— Planejo ganhar mais do que alguns beijos de Isabella, quando a encontrar.

— Então, que o diabo o carregue! Abomino o que você planeja fazer!

— O diabo carregará Isabella MacKay — afirmou ele, saindo do escritório da tia.

Deparou com Bridget, envolta em véus e mantos, junto à camareira.

— Edward, estou quase pronta e vou com você.

— Desconheço o propósito de sua inesperada visita à abadia, mas quero que volte para casa imediatamente. Tenho coisas a resolver. Sozinho.

Fez menção de passar por ela, mas Bridget interpôs-se no caminho.

— Pedi para vê-la.

— Chegou tarde, irmã. Isabella fugiu. Diga-me… Foi Tanya quem lhe pediu para vir?

— Vim porque quis. Mas, se Isabella fugiu, você precisa encontrá-la. Não pode deixá-la escapar. Você prometeu a mim e a nosso pai. Nunca se esqueça disso!

— Não tema. Vou honrar meu juramento.

Muito tempo depois de Edward ter partido, Bridget continuava onde ele a deixara, sem perceber que a jovem noviça Ellen a observava, rezando para que Isabella pu desse escapar.

Edward encontrou-se com os irmãos e contou-lhes o pouco que sabia. Concordou que Isabella iria tentar ir para casa. Seria uma longa jornada, cheia de esconderijos. Decidiu não chamar outros homens para ajudá-los.

— Quanto menos atenção chamarmos, menos chance daremos aos Keith de procurá-la. Se cada um de nós vas culhar uma parte das terras, acabaremos por encontrá-la.

Edward passou grande parte do dia galopando ao norte do extenso vale que partia da abadia. Isabella não andava por ali havia dez anos. Como poderia se lembrar do caminho?

Teria ido na direção da costa? Devia saber que os Gunn galopavam livremente em suas próprias terras. Ao sul, dominavam os clãs Fraser e Grant, que não lhe dariam ajuda. Seana teria que cruzar as planícies dominadas pelos Sutherland para chegar a Craigell, no extremo norte.

Rolos de fumaça saíam das chaminés dos pequenos sítios espalhados pela área, e Edward evitou-os. Seana não iria buscar abrigo ali. Todos eram inquilinos dos Gunn.

Quando as sombras da noite caíram, ele parou. Abri gou-se a um canto de uma floresta, enrolou-se na manta e procurou descansar.

Mas não conseguiu dormir. Preocupava-se com Isabella.

— Menina tola! — resmungou, tentando achar uma posição confortável no chão duro. — Nem sequer levou uma arma!

A manhã chegou, e nenhum sinal dela. A raiva de Edward aumentava. Desmontou junto a um riacho e, após aplacar a sede, lavou o rosto. Pão duro e queijo saciaram sua fome. O ar estava parado e o zumbido de abelhas fazia com que desejasse dormir.

De repente, ficou alerta. Um olhar para o cavalo cinzento mostrou que ele tinha a cabeça e as orelhas erguidas.

— Também percebeu algo? — murmurou Edward, er guendo-se lentamente, a mão na espada.

Um grito cortou o ar. Ele montou rapidamente e saiu do vale. Um novo grito fez Breac, o cavalo, parar subi tamente e erguer-se nas patas traseiras. Vislumbrando uma faixa estreita do bosque, Micheil ouviu outro grito.

— Calma, rapaz — murmurou para o cavalo. — Temos que agir com cautela.

Mas o instinto fez com que cravasse as esporas em Breac. Não fora o grito de um animal que ouvira, mas sim o de uma mulher.

Cerrou os dentes, empunhando a espada. Viu três ho mens perseguindo uma mulher. Um vislumbre aos longos cabelos negros cor de ébano lhe deu a certeza de que se tratava de Isabella.

— Jesus! — invocou ela ao ver que um cavaleiro se juntava a seus perseguidores. Estava condenada.

Correu às cegas por entre as árvores. Seu coração dis parara. Não conseguia respirar direito. Caminhar duran te toda a noite a deixara esgotada. Tentara descansar assim que o sol nascera, mas encontrara os três homens. Com dificuldade, conseguira escapar.

Tropeçando sobre raízes, tratou de recuperar o equi líbrio. Sabia que uma queda faria com que os homens a alcançassem.

Lutou contra o sentimento de derrota. Onde quer que olhasse, não havia saída, nenhum lugar para se esconder. Perdeu a noção do tempo em que estivera correndo. Suas forças se extinguiam. Exigia que suas pernas corressem quando estas tremiam de medo. Sabia qual seria seu fim se aqueles homens a pegassem.

Curvou-se para abrir caminho na floresta densa. Pre cisava se abaixar muito para passar pelos ramos das árvores. Os cabelos embaraçaram-se nos galhos mais bai xos, e Isabella fez força para libertá-los. Pulou para o meio de duas árvores muito próximas e gritou de dor. Viu a grande pedra que caíra sobre seu pé.

Virou-se como um animal pego na armadilha. Sua fuga terminara.

Com mãos trêmulas, empunhou a arma que trouxera. Pronta para o ataque, jogou os cabelos para trás. Preci sava de força, sagacidade e visão clara para rechaçar o inimigo. Mas não tinha energia nem malícia suficientes. Sua vida estava por um fio e, mesmo assim, odiava a violência.

Um grito sufocado cortou o ar. Tudo o que Isabella viu foram dois dos homens aproximando-se, cada um de um lado. O mais alto tinha braços grossos e peludos. Seu olhar astuto hipnotizou-a por um instante.

O outro, mais baixo, parecia um feixe de ossos. O rosto era encovado, o nariz torto, e havia saliva em volta de seus lábios. Parecia mais perigoso.

Tremores percorriam o corpo de Isabella. Não lhe ocorreu clamar por piedade. Sabia que de nada adiantaria. O cheiro dos corpos sujos, os farrapos, a falta de emblemas de clãs fizeram-na entender que em foras-da-lei, ex pulsos de seus feudos por algum crime hediondo. Homens assim não tinham honra que os governasse.

— Cuidado para não machucá-la — alertou o granda lhão. — Senão, não receberemos a recompensa.

— Ora, homem. Você tem direitos sobre ela.

Subitamente, Isabella viu uma figura sobressair, empu nhando uma espada coberta de sangue. Apavorou-se ain da mais.

— Afastem-se dela! — gritou Edward.

— Calma, moço. Podemos dividi-la — disse o homem esquelético.

— Não vou dividir, meu velho. Afastem-se dela ou perdem a vida!

Os dois investiram contra Edward. Isabella empunhou sua arma, mas o homem magro segurou-lhe o pulso, tor cendo-o. Ela cerrou os dentes, recusando-se a demonstrar fraqueza.

Mergulhou em um mar de dor enquanto caía, o pé ferido latejando. Tentou livrar-se com as forças que lhe restavam. Um chute cruel no joelho fez com que voltasse a cair. Perdeu o fôlego quando o desconhecido deitou-se sobre seu corpo. Os dedos dele puxaram-lhe o cabelo até encher seus olhos de lágrimas.

Desesperada, Isabella largou o punhal. Pegou um pu nhado de lama do chão da floresta e jogou-a no rosto do homem.

Levou alguns momentos para entender que estava li vre. Ficou deitada, o rosto virado para o chão. Sua mente exigia que recuperasse o punhal, para se proteger.

Ao sentir o toque de mãos que tentavam virá-la, pro curou se libertar.

— Calma, menina, não vou lhe fazer inal.

Edward a virou com delicadeza, o ódio voltando a do miná-lo. Afastou os cabelos emaranhados, respirando ain da com dificuldade. Não fora fácil vencer aqueles homens.

Viu a tentativa de Isabella para reaver o punhal e, sen tindo como aquilo era importante para ela, colocou-o na palma de sua mão, dizendo:

— Tome. Mas não precisa usá-lo contra mim.

Ela segurou o cabo incrustado de pedras preciosas. Fechou os olhos, tentando acreditar nas palavras suaves que ouvia. Um braço forte a segurou. Erguendo as pálpebras cansadas, viu cabelos negros molhados de suor e faces coradas. Mas foi o sorriso que fez com que Isabella descobrisse quem a salvara.

— Você… o homem da feira! — balbuciou, tremendo sem parar.

— Você lutou bravamente. Não tema. Mas é bom sair daqui. Seu pé precisa de cuidados.

Edward a ergueu nos braços e voltou-se, lentamente. Um estranho pressentimento o fez arrepiar-se. Alguém os observava. Quem poderia ser?

— Há mais alguém… — murmurou Isabella, tentando se libertar.

— Não há mais ninguém. Acalme-se.

Ela estava cheia de cortes. Edward ergueu o corpo que lhe pertencia. Poderia acabar com aquela moça, mas só pensava em protegê-la.

Admirava-lhe a coragem. Apesar das dores terríveis, lutara como uma gata selvagem. Lembrou-se das pala vras de um dos homens, que alertara o outro para não machucá-la, caso contrário não teriam a recompensa. Al guém os mandara atrás dela. Mas quem?

* * *

**Então gente saudades? O que acharam do cap? Ta curtinho eu sei mais é assim hihihih**

**Espero que tenham gostado **

**Ate sábado que vem!**


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO ****SETE**

Edward olhou para Isabella. Lembrou-se de Tanya e de Bridget, as duas na abadia. Teriam mandado aqueles homens no encalço dela? Mas por quê?

Subindo na sela, atrás de Isabella, pegou as rédeas de Breac.

— Aqueles homens não estavam apenas tentando es tuprá-la, menina.

As palavras saíram sem querer, e Edward sentiu-a es tremecer. Esperava que Isabella confiasse nele, o que era um absurdo. Mas, como a vontade de protegê-la, aquele também era um desejo inexplicável.

— Não quero que arrisque a vida por minha causa — disse ela.

— Deseja que a abandone?

— Sim. Será melhor.

— Não posso deixá-la — respondeu o cavaleiro. Seana não sabia se podia confiar nele, mas não tinha escolha.

Edward conduziu o cavalo para o vale. Tinha que apro veitar a vulnerabilidade dela, naquele momento, para fazer-lhe mais perguntas.

— Mentiu quando me disse que era a noiva do chefe dos Gunn?

— Não.

— Está fugindo dele?

Isabella não sabia o que responder. Disse:

— Obrigada por me salvar.

— Agradeça dizendo-me o seu nome.

— Isabella M… apenas Isabella.

— Não posso negar que estão atrás de você, mas… querer passar pela noiva do chefe dos Gunn? Não dá para acreditar.

— Reconheço que é dificil, mas é a verdade. Gostaria, também, de saber o seu nome.

Edward sentiu-se tentando a revelar quem era, porém respondeu:

— Emmet. Pode me chamar de Emmet.

Aquele era um nome comum entre os escoceses.

Durante as horas que se seguiram, Isabella cuidou do pé, permitindo que Edward usasse um pedaço da própria camisa para atar a ferida. A água gelada do riacho aju dara a diminuir o inchaço.

O silêncio dela começou a preocupá-lo. Após ter caçado uma lebre gorda para o jantar, Edward notou que Isabella comia pouco.

Com as sombras da noite caindo sobre o vale, ele apa gou o fogo que fizera para cozinhar. Deu uma explicação, sem saber por quê:

— Até uma fogueira pequena como esta poderia cha mar atenção, se existirem outros por perto. Pode dividir minha manta, já que perdeu a sua.

Isabella estremeceu, mas não por causa do frio da noite.

— Por que faz isso por mim? Está arriscado sua vida para me salvar.

— Já lhe disse. Você me enfeitiçou desde que a conheci. Venha, vamos dormir. Temos que acordar antes da au rora. Confesso que não vou me sentir sossegado até sair daqui.

Isabella olhou para a manta de lã macia e recordou-se dos beijos que haviam trocado na feira. Que mais poderia fazer a não ser obedecer? Enfraquecida pelo ferimento e pelas longas horas de fuga, não tinha como escapar dele naquela noite.

Edward estendeu a manta no cimo, ajudando-a a dei tar-se, e depois a cobriu. De costas, deitou-se a seu lado. Quando sentiu-lhe a respiração ritmada, voltou-se e segurou-a nos braços. Sabia que Breac o alertaria sobre qualquer perigo.

Com um murmúrio suave, Isabella aconchegou-se. Edward afundou os dedos nos cabelos fartos. Resignado a abafar o desejo que o consumia, tratou de dormir também.

No pesadelo, Isabella lutava para escapar. Não conse guia respirar, pois um grande peso parecia esmagá-la. Então gritou.

Havia rostos. Gritos e lamentos. Um vulto sobressaiu entre os demais. Tinha rosto de mulher, a expressão ater rorizada, e seu grito lançou no ambiente uma onda de desespero. Braços estenderam-se para Isabella, que tentou alcançá-los, pois sabia que iriam livrá-la daquilo que a prendia.

Arfando, ouviu seus próprios gritos ecoando nos ouvi dos. O rosto foi se desvanecendo. Todos os demais desa pareceram. Estava só e assustada. Ninguém ouvia seus lamentos.

Balançava a cabeça, lágrimas escorrendo das pálpebras fechadas. A esperança se fora. Jamais seria livre.

Foi-se acalmando com os sussurros suaves em seu ou vido. O calor à sua volta afastou-lhe o frio do corpo.

Edward repousou a cabeça feminina no ombro. Seus gritos, chamando pela mãe, ficaram ecoando-lhe nos ou vidos. O remorso o assaltou. Não fizera parte do grupo que a tomara dos pais, tantos anos atrás. E ali, sem ninguém que lhe testemunhasse a fraqueza diante dos inimigos do clã, abraçou Isabella, confortando-a por toda a noite.

No recesso escuro do arco de pedra que protegia o portão lateral da abadia, uma figura envolta em um man to aguardava. Enquanto uma silhueta atarracada e baixa se aproximava, um sorriso de antecipação foi encoberto pelas dobras pesadas do capuz.

— Há alguém aí? — Borve chamou, perscrutando a escuridão com a vista fraca, esperando por um sinal.

Tinham-lhe prometido cinco moedas de prata, e ele andara toda a noite a fim de recebê-las. A abadessa Ailis o alimentava bem, mas Borve costumava ganhar uma moeda a mais para a bebida por ser prestativo para com os ricos visitantes da abadia.

Um tilintar de moedas chamou-lhe a atenção. Ansioso, aproximou-se e estendeu a palma da mão, insistente:

— Quero minhas moedas.

— O trabalho foi feito?

Borve inclinou a cabeça para ouvir melhor, mas a voz estava tão abafada pelo manto que não pôde distinguir se era de um homem ou de uma mulher. Não podia se arriscar a perder as moedas contando a verdade. Também não podia mentir, se pretendesse continuar sendo útil aos visitantes.

— Sim, eles a encontraram.

Uma a uma as moedas de prata caíram sobre sua mão estendida. Antes que pudesse tirar o chapéu para agra decer, o portão se abriu e a figura desapareceu por ele.

Dando de ombros, Borve foi embora, segurando firme mente o seu prêmio, enquanto as últimas estrelas pálidas desapareciam para dar lugar ao novo dia.

Edward dividiu seu último pedaço de pão e queijo com Isabella. Não pensara que a busca ultrapassasse um dia, e lamentava-se por não ter levado mais mantimentos. Lavara e enfaixara o pé da noiva, aliviado por constatar que o inchaço desaparecera.

Notou o olhar sombrio que ela lhe lançou ao acordar, e ficou imaginando se pensara não encontrá-lo mais ali, a seu lado.

A fim de lhe dar privacidade, afastou-se para selar Breac. Divertiu-se ao ver como ela guardava com cuidado o pequeno punhal, como se acreditasse estar completa mente a salvo se o mantivesse na cintura, mas irritou-se ao perceber que retesava o corpo quando ele a carregou para colocá-la na sela.

— Dá sorte começar o dia com um beijo, menina.

— Melhor começar com uma oração.

— Oh, é mesmo?

Edward tomou as rédeas e estava pronto para montar quando Isabella o deteve.

— Espere. Peço que me ouça. Não posso viver com a morte de um inocente na consciência. Você será acusado de ter me livrado da prisão na abadia, e o clã Gunn irá persegui-lo.

— Edward, o Selvagem, terá que me pegar primeiro.

— Então reze para que isso nunca aconteça.

— Quando estivermos longe daqui, você poderá me contar toda a sua história.

— E você me contará o que faz? Dirá-me quem é? — perguntou Isabella, contorcendo-se na sela para não se aproximar muito dele.

— Pare de se agitar. Vai irritar o cavalo.

Edward começou a cavalgar rapidamente, esperando que o vento lhe esfriasse o ardor. Tomava cuidado para manter-se afastado das aldeias ao longo da costa, enveredando por caminhos mais solitários.

O sol já estava a pino. Ele resistiu ao impulso de beijar os cabelos de Isabella ao vê-la cochilar, encostada a seu peito. Ela, porém, logo acordou e afastou-se.

Não sabia se podia confiar no estranho. Não conhecia aquelas terras. Recordava os beijos na feira e imaginava o preço alto que ele iria cobrar por tê-la salvo. O que fazer? Além do mais, estava morrendo de fome.

— Somos dois viajantes imprudentes. Saímos com pou ca provisão.

— Não tema, menina. Pode ter certeza de que vou conseguir comida para nós dois.

— Grandes palavras! — brincou Isabella, virando a ca beça para olhá-lo.

Mas logo parou de rir. O desejo que viu nos olhos de Edward ateou fogo em sua veias. Queria que ele a beijasse de novo. Sentia o poder que aquele homem tinha sobre sua vida e o perigo que aquilo representava.

Edward baixou a cabeça. Já provara a inocência do beijo de Isabella e desejava lhe ensinar o que era paixão de verdade.

Um riacho de água prateada desviou sua atenção.

— Vamos matar a sede, para começar.

Pensou na abadia de Pluscarden, do outro lado do rio Spey, e de como seria bem-vindo lá. Mas não podia levar Isabella em sua companhia. E deixá-la sozinha seria um risco ainda maior.

A exclamação de alegria de Isabella cortou o fio de seus pensamentos.

— Uvas do monte maduras, perto do regato!

— Um verdadeiro banquete, menina.

Isabella ignorou o tom irônico. Seu pé latejava e não via a hora de mergulhá-lo na água cristalina.

Apeou com uma careta de dor ao apoiar o pé ferido no chão. Foi mancando até o riacho, colheu algumas uvas e sentou-se para comer. Percebeu que o cavaleiro a observava.

— As uvas estão azedas, mas podemos fingir que pu semos mel em cima. Eu costumava brincar de faz-de conta lá na abadia.

— A comida era tão ruim? — perguntou Edward, sen tando-se a seu lado.

— A mesa na casa de meu pai era um banquete, todos os dias. Ninguém organizava um jantar como minha mãe.

Edward segurou os longos cabelos de Isabella enquanto ela se debruçava para beber água. A pele parecia a pétala de uma rosa.

— Também necessito matar minha sede, menina.

O timbre rouco causou estranhas sensações em Isabella. Nada respondeu mas, tentando distraí-lo, mergulhou as mãos em concha na água, oferecendo o liquido para que ele bebesse.

Edward largou-lhe os cabelos. Receava assustá-la. Sa bia que ambos estavam cheios de desejo, mas Isabella tinha medo.

As mãos dela não eram delicadas como as de uma dama, porém Edward desejava senti-las. Bebera muito vinho fornecido por mulheres ansiosas por seus beijos, mas a água fresca oferecida com tanta pureza era um elixir inebriante. Lambeu as gotas que ficaram entre os dedos de Isabella, que estremeceu.

— Grato por me oferecer taça tão delicada.

Ela colocou as mãos contra o peito de Edward, sentindo o pulsar violento de seu coração.

— Pare. Não entendo o que você faz comigo para me deixar tão nervosa.

— Então deixe que eu lhe explique.

— Não.

— Quer que a beije? — sussurrou Edward, mergulhan do o olhar nos lindos olhos cinzentos.

— Não quero que nenhum homem se aproxime de mim. Se esse é o preço que pede em troca de minha liberdade, seja franco em dizer. Mas tenha certeza de que não vou pagar.

Edward se afastou.

— Não vou pedir seu corpo em troca de minha ajuda. Fique aqui enquanto pego mais uvas do monte, para sa tisfazer sua fome.

— E a sua — lembrou Isabella.

Edward deu uma gargalhada.

— Ah, você é inocentemente tentadora! Por mais ma duras que estejam as uvas, não são o fruto certo para aplacar a fome de um homem.

Viajaram durante toda a tarde, até a noite chegar. Isabella tocou o punhal para sentir-se segura. Quando che gasse em casa, tinha certeza de que o irmão procuraria oferecê-la em casamento com alguém que o ajudasse a vencer os Gunn. E a virtude era o único tesouro que poderia levar para o altar.

A escuridão vinha chegando e, com ela, a fome.

— Vamos parar em breve? — perguntou a Edward.

— Sim. Logo que eu encontrar um ponto para cruzar o rio Spey. As chuvas da primavera fizeram a água trans bordar e não quero que sejamos carregados pela correnteza.

O rio Spey! Então a abadia de Pluscarden não estava longe! Agora ela sabia aonde se encontravam. Teria que contornar o estuário de Moray para alcançar o norte e finalmente ir para casa. Uma saudade enorme dos locais da infância tomaram seu coração.

Edward percebeu o interesse de Isabella ao descobrir onde estavam. Na certa estava pensando em fugir. Mas Isabella MacKay lhe pertencia. E o que era seu ninguém tirava.

* * *

**Entao gente o que achram do cap? Espero que tenham gostado... Bem reparei que tive menos reviews no cap anteriaor, que paso? Não gostaram?**

**Ate sabado gente**


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO OITO**

Isabella lutou contra o sono. Estava apoiada no peito de Edward e tratou de afastar-se. O nevoeiro impedia-lhe a visão, e não fazia idéia de onde se encontrava naquele momento. Tinha fome e frio.

Minutos depois, Edward parou de cavalgar e a depôs no chão.

— Espere aqui. Trarei comida.

— Esperar? — repetiu Isabella. — Mas não há nada aqui. Não esperarei.

De nada adiantou o protesto. Ela ouviu os cascos de Breac se afastando.

Estava presa em uma armadilha. Com aquele nevoeiro, não podia fugir, e ele sabia disso. Mas não pretendia perder aquela oportunidade.

Tomando coragem, voltou-se e começou a percorrer o caminho que, imaginava, haviam feito. Em minutos o vento frio a fez tremer, mas nem isso a deteve.

Agora não sentia apenas o medo de ver seu salvador punido pelos Gunn; as fortes reações que ele lhe despertava também a amedrontavam. Havia algo estranho em Emmet, se é que era esse mesmo o nome do cavaleiro.

A lua surgia, mas nuvens obscureciam seu brilho. O odor de maresia tornou-se mais forte e Isabella afastou o pensamento das muitas lendas que corriam sobre bruxas e fantasmas nas charnecas.

Tentou pensar na sua infância, rios lugares onde brincara, e arrependeu-se de ter deixado a abadia, único local onde se sentia segura. Muito longe, ouviu o que parecia ser um uivo, e teve medo de gatos selvagens, de lobos.

Mas lembrou-se de que estava livre, e tocou o punhal, procurando tranquilizar-se. Recordou-se da promessa de Emmet, de trazer mais comida. Até as uvas do monte, tão azedas, seriam uma bênção, naquele momento.

A neblina tudo cobrira.

Primeiro, pensou que fosse o som do vento, mas alguém chamava pelo seu nome. Compreendeu que Jamie voltara. Sabia dos perigos que corria sozinha, mas ele era uma ameaça desconhecida.

Um grunhido baixo e ameaçador fez sua pele se arre piar. Estava perto, muito perto. Isabella prendeu a respi ração. Desejou que Emmet a encontrasse. Não ousava se mover, e não sabia de onde viera o grunhido. Segurando o punhal, tentou se proteger de um ataque.

Sentiu o cheiro de pêlo molhado. A morte rondava, e Isabella estava apavorada demais até para rezar.

— Recue devagar, Isabella. Estou atrás de você.

— Emmet?

— Faça o que eu digo. A fera está pronta a saltar sobre o seu pescoço. Ande!

Foi a calma daquela voz que fez com que Isabella to masse coragem. Não era hora de pensar em como ele a encontrara, mas de fazer o que mandava.

Isabella deu um passo atrás. Sentiu que Emmet segurava sua mão, puxando-a para trás. Caiu de joelhos, e a fera atirou-se sobre Emmet.

Como seu irmão James, quando caçava javalis, Emmet colocara um joelho na terra, a espada estendida. A ponta penetrou o peito do lobo. Isabella fechou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos para não escutar os lamentos da morte.

Isabella enfiou sua adaga no pescoço do lobo e só então retirou a espada. Assoviou, chamando por Breac, ciente de que a matilha esperava por perto.

Isabella gritou, sentindo o bafo de outro animal bem próximo. Mas Breac já chegara, e Edward, rápido como um raio, colocou-a sobre a sela, montou e saiu em disparada.

Edward sabia que estavam em perigo. A qualquer mo mento, Breac poderia escorregar e quebrar uma perna. Isabella causara aquela situação. A preocupação que sentira ao notar que ela desaparecera foi substituída pelo ódio. Ódio que não desapareceu quando se viram a salvo e Breac pôde diminuir o galope.

— Tem razão em estar furioso comigo. Sinto muito, eu…

— Se dá valor ao seu lindo pescoço, fique calada.

— Tenho medo de você. Por isso fugi.

— E tem razão para ter medo.

Depois de sua tola tentativa de fuga, vai precisar de magia para se proteger. Edward ainda estava perturbado com o fato de quase ter perdido Seana. Já era hora de ela saber com quem estava lidando.

— Emmet… — murmurou Isabella com doçura, colocando a mão sobre a dele. — Lamento de verdade. Creia que meu medo tem motivos. Não pretendi arriscar sua vida, nem a de seu cavalo ou a minha. Quero apenas voltar para minha casa e me ver livre dos malditos Gunn.

— Conhece tão bem esse Emmet que odeia tanto?

— Não importa se o conheço ou não. Sei o que ele fez e isso é o bastante. Se cair nas mãos desse homem, meu destino será a morte. Entende isso? — Olhou para o rosto de Edward, encoberto pelas sombras da noite. — Aonde vamos agora?

— Sair da charneca — foi a resposta seca.

— Obrigada por salvar minha vida. Gostaria de ter mais para lhe dar, além de um mero agradecimento.

— Por enquanto, se ficar calada será um favor.

Isabella obedeceu, mas perguntou-se se ele lhe pediria outro tipo de pagamento. E o pior era que agora estava completamente perdida. Já não sentia o cheiro de ma resia; o odor de relva bravia era mais forte. Pistas muito fracas para adivinhar aonde iam.

— Encontrou comida? — perguntou, sentindo menos frio, encostada ao corpo de Edward.

— Encontrei e tenho notícias também: já deram pela sua falta. Está sendo procurada. O chefe dos Gunn deve considerá-la uma preciosidade, pois sua cabeça está va lendo um prêmio em ouro.

— Pretende reclamar esse prêmio? — perguntou Isabella com amargura.

O silêncio foi muito longo; ou Emmet não a ouvira ou estava pensando a respeito. Isabella começou a tremer, não só de frio como pelo choque de perceber que poderia perder sua liberdade a qualquer momento.

— Responda. É uma tortura ignorar se vai me entregar ou não.

Edward entrou em uma clareira, onde apenas uma das paredes de antiga chácara continuava de pé, e respondeu:

— Ainda não me decidi.

Na verdade, Edward estava pensando em quem ofere cera o prêmio pela cabeça de Isabella. Certamente não fora obra de seus irmãos ou de sua tia. Bridget poderia ter feito aquilo.

Ao desmontar, Edward estendeu uma sacola:

— Comida fria, mas bem-vinda. A velha bruxa que encontrei tinha pouca coisa, mas esvaziou minha bolsa para ceder o alimento. Trouxe vinho, também.

Prendeu Breac no tronco de uma árvore e juntou lenha para fazer uma fogueira. Raspou a casca de gravetos secos, tirando faíscas do aço do punhal, até produzir uma centelha. Soprando com cuidado, fez surgir o fogo, e ficou satisfeito quando o viu reluzir.

Estendeu a manta perto da parede. Isabella o observava. Seu destino estava preso ao daquele homem, mas per sistia um sentimento de perigo. Isabella se surpreendera com a explicação fácil que Emmet dera sobre como obtivera comida e notícias.

A fome fez com que fosse se sentar junto ao fogo. Bebeu um pouco do vinho, mas não o suficiente para aplacar sua sede. Ailis não permitia vinho para as freiras; só o servia às visitas. A bebida alterava o comportamento, e ela precisava manter os sentidos em alerta.

Edward tirou um pedaço de pão fresco da sacola. Isabella começou a comer com avidez.

— Espere. Há mais. Trouxe queijo também — avisou ele, oferecendo o peito de um galo silvestre e servindo-se da coxa.

— Encontrou uma velha bruxa rica, a julgar pela far tura que temos aqui — observou Isabella com ironia.

— Uma espécie de curandeira que disse receber comida como pagamento pelas curas que realiza — explicou ele.

Isabella percebeu que era mentira, mas nada disse. Edward bebeu bastante, mas não deixou de perceber-lhe o olhar desconfiado. Não podia contar que comprara comida na abadia, onde deixara recado para os irmãos. Não que ria revelar sua identidade, pois Isabella começava a sen tir-se à vontade em sua companhia.

Seus sentimentos ambíguos o deixavam perplexo. O que importava se ela iria se entregar de livre vontade ou não? Isabella lhe pertencia, por direito. Observando o ar sério no lindo rosto, Edward lembrou-se do encontro na feira, quando Isabella dissera não saber os motivos pre cisos que haviam desencadeado a guerra entre as duas famílias. Teria mentido?

Avivou o fogo. Encostou as costas à parede e esticou as longas pernas. Fez de conta que não percebeu o mo vimento instintivo de Isabella para se afastar um pouco.

— Agora é uma boa hora para me contar sua história, menina. Não estou com sono, mas, se você não estiver com vontade de falar, posso achar outro modo de passar o tempo.

O convite explícito fez com que ela virasse o rosto.

— O que deseja saber, exatamente? — perguntou.

— Escolha sensata, mas não a mais agradável — co mentou Edward, tomando mais um gole de vinho. — Con te por que está sendo caçada pelos Gunn — pediu, sem se preocupar em oferecer-lhe mais bebida.

— Bridget Gunn casou-se com meu irmão James. Nin guém desejava aquele casamento, mas eles eram teimo sos. Para assegurar a paz, fui prometida em casamento ao filho mais velho dos Gunn, Edward. Mas Bridget exigia muita atenção por parte de meu irmão e eles começaram a brigar sem descanso.

Isabella ficou olhando para as chamas, tentando se lem brar dos acontecimentos que haviam culminado na noite fatídica que mudara sua vida, tantos anos atrás.

— Está pensando em como modificar a história antes de me contar mais? — perguntou Edward.

— Estou tentando me lembrar. Não contam tudo às meninas pequenas… Bem, Bridget tornou-se melancó lica e começou a fazer longos passeios sozinha, dos quais sempre regressava feliz. James estava fora, em reunião com o senhor da ilha do Norte, negociando. Foi a camareira de Bridget que contou à minha mãe que ela estava grávida.

— Grávida?

Edward fez um esforço para conter a raiva. Não hou vera nenhuma criança. Fora por isso que haviam espan cado sua irmã. Mas uma voz interior fez com que se dominasse e escutasse o que mais Isabella tinha a contar. Tomou um grande gole de vinho, a fim de livrar-se do gosto amargo na boca.

— Parece que você ficou muito surpreso pelo fato de Bridget estar grávida. É algo comum, após o casamento.

— Está tentando me explicar o que se passa entre um homem e uma mulher?

Havia um desafio velado na voz de Edward, e Isabella rebateu:

— Já lhe disse que não sei muito sobre o que se passa em um leito nupcial.

— Acabe sua história.

— Quando minha mãe perguntou a Bridget se era verdade, ela negou. No dia seguinte, descobriram que tinha desaparecido. Minha família a procurou, com medo que tivesse se machucado em um de seus passeios soli tários, mas ninguém a encontrou. Naquela noite, James voltou, e ficou furioso quando lhe contaram o que ocor rera. Ordenou que mais homens fossem procurar por Bridget. Mas eles voltaram sem notícias.

Isabella abaixou a cabeça. Aquilo era tão doloroso de recordar e tão difícil de contar a um estranho… Na ver dade, quase nada sabia sobre o que acontecera.

— Isso é tudo? Certamente, há mais a ser contado. Por que você ficou tanto tempo na abadia?

— Os Gunn — respondeu Edward, em voz muito baixa — declararam guerra ao meu clã. Soubemos que Bridget retornara para a casa dos pais. Algumas semanas depois, fui arrancada dos braços de minha mãe e enviada para a abadia.

Edward deveria ser feito de pedra para não se sensi bilizar com o desespero na voz de Isabella. Mas tentou afastar a compaixão, lembrando-se do estado em que Bridget chegara em casa, naquela noite.

Isabella se afastara dele, aproximando-se do fogo, os braços ao redor dos joelhos. Edward sabia, por instinto, que deveria deixá-la em paz, pois tantas emoções pode riam ser perigosas. Mas a necessidade de saber mais era imperiosa. Tomou-lhe o queixo entre as mãos.

— Há mais, e você não quer me contar.

Ela ergueu olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— Sim, há mais. Mas não estou com vontade de contar. É penoso revelar que me foi negado rezar no túmulo de minha mãe ou falar sobre as mortes que aconteceram ao longo desses anos. Nada sei sobre meu irmão, a não ser que ainda vive.

— Isabella…

— Vou contar tudo, então. Durante a noite eu chorava até dormir, sozinha e com medo. O pior era a falta de liberdade. Desejo, desesperadamente, voltar para o lar ao qual pertenço. Ali estarei a salvo.

Os dedos de Edward mergulharam nos cabelos de Isabella.

— Se estivesse em meu poder dar-lhe o que deseja, eu…

— Não faça promessas.

— Como quiser, menina. Mas deixe que eu afaste sua solidão. Deixe-me… ah, as palavras de nada servem.

Isabella o beijou, cansada de enganar a si mesma. Edward a deitou, gentilmente, sobre o próprio regaço.

Braços fortes a enlaçaram. Os beijos repetidos eram mais inebriantes do que o pouco vinho que ela tomara. Não podia resistir. Estivera só por muito tempo, e a narrativa de sua triste história a tornara ainda mais vulnerável.

A voz soava rouca junto a seu ouvido, repetindo pa lavras doces.

— Emmet. Emm, por favor…

— Sim, sim, minha menina. Vou lhe dar o prazer de que necessita.

Edward queria ouvir o próprio nome, o verdadeiro, mur murado por aquela boca delicada. Deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço suave. Trêmula, Isabella não tinha forças para afastá-los. Curvou o corpo, procurando o dele, o sangue fervendo.

Parecia se afogar em um mar de sensações desconhe cidas. Ninguém lhe dissera que a paixão podia desenca dear tudo aquilo. Os dedos do estranho deslizaram por sua cintura, quadris, e voltaram para segurar um seio. Isabella retesou-se.

— Não posso fazer isso. Se alguém nos encontrar…

— Mas não há ninguém aqui. Estou ardendo por você. Eu a desejei desde o momento em que a vi.

— O que sente por mim é luxúria. Não posso me en tregar a homem algum, a não ser pelo casamento.

— Mas você é minha!

As chamas da fogueira misturavam-se ao fogo do desejo nos olhos azuis de Edward.

Lentamente, Isabella ergueu a cabeça e encarou-o, perguntando:

— Quer casar comigo?

— Que pergunta boba para fazer a um homem que está com o sangue fervendo por uma mulher. Não minta dizendo que meus beijos não a agradam.

— Não vou mentir.

— Então, por que a recusa?

Isabella desvencilhou-se com um movimento rápido, e Edward foi pego de surpresa.

— Como todos os escoceses, você tem gênio forte — disse ela. — Basta ver seu semblante sempre carrancudo. Mas seu temperamento não é nada comparado ao do chefe dos Gunn. Pense, Emmet. Pense no que ele faria se nos encontrasse aqui.

"_O __que faria_?", repetiu-se Edward. A mentira já fora longe demais.

Levantou-se e a encarou. Ela prendeu o fôlego. Lá es tava o guerreiro, pleno de glórias. As pernas musculosas afastadas, as mãos sobre os quadris, as feições arrogantes de um grande senhor. Isabella não tinha idéia do que pre tendia, mas foi retrocedendo até bater com as costas na parede.

— Sabe quem eu sou, Isabella?

* * *

**Ra! Mais alguem ache que ele vai acabar com a faça? O que acharam do cap!?**

**Gente o que aconteceu com meu leitorei vcs estao bem? Somente uma pessoa deixo comentario sobre o cap anterior... não estao gostando da fic?**

**Ate sabado que vem...**


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO ****NOVE**

— Sim. Você é Emmet, o homem que salvou minha vida duas vezes. O homem a quem, caso eu fosse livre, entregaria meu coração.

Edward a fitou. Aquelas palavras singelas sufocaram sua raiva. Não viu-lhe o vestido grosseiro; reparou na postura orgulhosa. Isabella o encarava sem pestanejar, a verdade brilhando nos olhos e na voz. Os lábios, intu mescidos pelos beijos, chamaram-lhe a atenção.

"_Conte __a __ela! __É __sua inimiga_!", ordenou a si mesmo.

Isabella iria espernear, gritar e tentar fugir de novo. Mas, se ele permanecesse calado, ficaria ao seu lado sem discutir. Faltavam alguns dias para a viagem terminar, e ele não queria acordar com um punhal cravado nas costas.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, no gesto característico de quem quer aclarar as idéias. A proximidade de Isabella o perturbava e a paixão continuava intensa. Tolamente, viu-se pensando que tinha ciúme do afeto de Isabella por Emmet.

Isabella viu-o sumir na escuridão. O que dissera de er rado? Não, aquele homem nunca lhe daria amor. Só de sejava seu corpo. Era bom aprender a lição.

Foi sentindo sono. Encostou-se à parede, deixando lugar para Emmet na manta. Tinha certeza de que ele voltaria. Não por causa dela, mas por causa de Breac.

Aquele homem jamais deixaria seu cavalo. Pensando nis so, adormeceu.

Entre as sombras, por trás do fogo, Edward esperou que o sono a vencesse. Só então foi deitar-se a seu lado.

A abadia estava em silêncio antes do alvorecer. A aba dessa Ailis ergueu-se do banco de orações com um suspiro cansado. Deixou a mão escorregar da pesada cruz de ouro que envergava. Mas, pela primeira vez, não encon trou alívio ao tocá-la.

Estava muito perturbada com a notícia da descoberta de três cadáveres na floresta. O que mais a intrigava, porém, era a raiva demonstrada pela sobrinha Bridget e por Tanya. A maldade que haviam planejado fora ma lograda com a fuga de Isabella.

A esperança que invadira Ailis com a chegada de Brid get desaparecera rapidamente. Pensara que ela finalmen te iria aceitar sua oferta e passar o resto de seus dias na abadia, esquecendo o ódio e alcançando a paz. Mas Bridget, obcecada por vingança, não queria isso.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Ailis questionou o valor de suas preces. Não conseguira deter Edward e seu jura mento de sangue. Suas orações pareciam folhas mortas espalhadas pelo vento.

Rezava diariamente para que Edward acabasse com aquela guerra contra os MacKay. O belicoso sobrinho precisava de esposa, lar e filhos. Isso preencheria sua vida. Mas faria o que lhe tinha sido pedido por amor ao pai e ao clã. E por amor a Bridget.

Ailis não podia esquecer quanto os três sobrinhos ado ravam a irmã, que fora tão bonita. Nenhum deles con seguiria ser feliz enquanto ela clamasse por vingança.

Ailis compreendeu que a maldade de Bridget, incen tivada por Tanya, eliminava-lhe as esperanças de encon trar a paz. Temia que a sobrinha estivesse louca. Não havia como escapar do mundo e de seus demônios, mesmo dentro da abadia.

E Isabella? Ailis rezava para que tivesse conseguido es capar. As dúvidas a perseguiam para onde quer que se voltasse. Afinal, se suas preces fossem ouvidas, haveria mais derramamento de sangue. Uma vez que Liam re cuperasse a irmã, não teria mais medo e revidaria a violência perpetrada pelos Gunn.

Voltou a sentar-se no banco, sentindo uma dor no co ração. De mãos postas, rezou:

— Senhor, vós colocastes meus entes queridos em ca minhos perigosos. Apenas rogo que permitais que esco lham o caminho que lhes trouxer paz e alegria. Não sei aonde desejais chegar com tudo isso. Rogo que concedais forças a Isabella, pois, dentre todos, é a que mais precisa de vossa proteção.

Isabella acordou abalada por estranhos sonhos, dos quais não conseguia recordar-se bem. Enquanto ouvia o trinar dos passarinhos, lembrou-se da noite anterior.

Sua última recordação de Emmet era de uma figura alta, ameaçadora, dizendo: "_Sabe quem eu sou?"_

Mas ele nada lhe revelara, e ela não insistira. Por que confessara que o amaria se fosse uma mulher livre? E as circunstâncias que os uniam? Emmet não gostara da declaração de amor. Isabella prometeu a si mesma não repetir o erro.

Estava encostada a ele, sentindo o calor de seu corpo. Ficou quieta, de olhos fechados, sentindo-se protegida. Mas os pensamentos a torturavam. Entregara-se às mãos daquele homem, certa de que ele a defenderia. Mas, na verdade, quem era Emmet? Certamente sabia da guerra entre seu clã e os Gunn, mas nada deixara transparecer. Apenas demonstrara descrença quanto à gravidez de Bridget. Por algum motivo, achara aquilo estranho.

Edward acordou e virou-se para Isabella, que fingia dor mir. Sentiu a mão forte acariciar seus cabelos com ter nura, mas não se moveu. Não ousava.

Ele acordara decidido a ter sempre em mente quem era aquela mulher: a irmã de seu inimigo, que não me recia bons tratos. Mesmo assim, imaginou como seria casar-se com ela.

Lembrou que Bridget também já fora bela e aquilo afastou-lhe a ternura. Jamais se deixara comandar pelas paixões. Entretanto, para seu desespero e raiva, não conseguia abafar os sentimentos por Isabella.

Ela ergueu as pálpebras e o fitou. Os olhos azuis pa reciam duas montanhas geladas em meio ao inverno. Que pensamentos deixavam-lhe o olhar tão sombrio? Isabella sentiu um braço circundar sua cintura como uma barra de ferro.

"_Possua esse corpo __e __acabe com __a __loucura_", ele ordenou a si mesmo, e curvou-se sobre o corpo feminino.

— Emmet, diga-me o que fiz de errado para você me olhar assim. Há ódio em seu olhar. Por quê?

As palavras pareciam sufocadas na garganta de Edward, que por fim falou, antes de cobrir a boca sensual com um beijo:

— Não é ódio o que sinto. Os corpos de um homem e de uma mulher podem dar muito prazer. Deixe-me mos trar isso a você. Deixe que eu receba e lhe dê prazer.

Tocou os seios intumescidos, aproximando os lábios.

— Seus beijos trazem loucura — sussurrou Isabella. — Uma loucura deliciosa.

Ela ouviu o próprio gemido. Contorcia-se sob o corpo viril, sem saber exatamente o que buscava. A única cer teza que tinha era a de que somente ele poderia acalmar o fogo que a queimava.

Edward beijou-lhe o bico do seio, fazendo-a agarrar-se a seus cabelos negros.

— Você vai possuir mais do que meu corpo, Emmet. Vai roubar meu coração, mas não o deseja!

Edward ergueu a cabeça. Isabella cruzou as mãos sobre os seios. Com voz rouca de desejo, perguntou:

— Nega que lhe dou prazer?

— Não. Mas ficaria envergonhada se me entregasse a você. Não poderia voltar para minha casa carregando um filho seu. Promete que isso não irá acontecer?

— Você diz ser uma jovem inocente e vem me falar de…

— Sou inocente, mas não ingênua. Muitas damas vão à abadia a fim de esconder a vergonha de dar à luz um filho ilegítimo. Se eu voltar para casa desonrada, de nada valerei para meu irmão. Minha esperança é me livrar dos Gunn desposando alguém de outro clã. Não posso permitir que Edward, o Selvagem, destrua a mim e a meu irmão. Não posso!

Ela chorava, mordendo os lábios.

— E se eu a fizesse minha?

— Poderia ajudar meu irmão?

Ele rolou para o lado, libertando-a do abraço. O corpo de Isabella doía pelo desejo insatisfeito, mas precisava ser forte e controlar-se.

— Emmet… você me perdoa?

— Não há nada a perdoar. Não vou possuir uma mu lher contra sua vontade. — Fez uma pausa antes de perguntar: — É a segurança de seu irmão que a faz proteger a virgindade? E eu que pensava que era o medo do que o chefe dos Gunn poderia lhe fazer…

— Em parte é verdade. Não vou arriscar sua vida sabendo que Edward pode nos encontrar e achar que não sou mais pura. Não sei por que esse homem quer me atingir; não me conhece e, mesmo assim, não quer me libertar de um compromisso que nossos pais arranjaram. Não faz sentido. Meu pai e o dele estão mortos, ele acuou meu irmão, dilapidou a fortuna de meu clã. Do que mais deseja se vingar? Já não pagamos o suficiente? Será que você pode me responder por que Edward ainda não está satisfeito? Bridget não quis voltar para meu irmão, mas James não se recusou a recebê-la de volta.

Edward parecia enlouquecer. Deveria contar a ela sobre o juramento que fizera ao pai?

Como o silêncio persistisse, Isabella sentiu uma garra de terror apertar seu peito. Perguntou, com voz embargada:

— Você conhece o chefe dos Gunn? É por isso que não responde?

Edward apertou o pulso de Isabella com força.

— Sim, eu o conheço muito bem.

— Largue-me! Você foi enviado por aquele demônio para…

— Não fui enviado por ninguém! E pare de se debater!

Isabella sentiu um gosto amargo na boca.

— Você me traiu. Planejava me entregar ao selvagem que estupra e mata!

— Ele não é um assassino. Só mata os inimigos em lutas leais. E não é estuprador.

— Largue-me! Sabe-se tanto a respeito de Edward, devem ser muito amigos. Ou parentes. Insiste em dizer que me deseja para depois me entregar ao homem que quer me matar? Eu imploro, Emmet, deixe-me partir!

Edward a soltou e levantou-se.

— Temos muito chão pela frente, hoje.

Não havia piedade ou paixão em seu olhar. Isabella le vantou-se, trêmula, sabendo que fizera mal em demons trar medo.

— Quanto tempo me resta até que você me entregue a Edward?

— Eu jamais disse que faria isso.

Encaminhou-se para o bosque, e ela se refugiou por trás da parede em ruínas. Sua esperança morrera. Será que Emmet pertencia ao clã dos Gunn? O que poderia lhe oferecer para que ele a libertasse?

— Não adianta se esconder, Isabella.

— Não me escondi.

Ela viu que Breac já estava selado. Emmet dobrara a manta e a pendurara na sela.

— Estou esperando, e não sou muito paciente — disse ele.

Isabella ergueu o queixo.

— Espero que o diabo carregue sua alma, por ter sido tão mentiroso!

— Não será possível. O diabo já possui minha alma. Agora, venha.

Isabella relanceou os olhos para a mão estendida, mas não se mexeu. Procurou pelo punhal na cintura e não o encontrou. Ergueu a cabeça e o encarou.

— Minha arma…

— Está a salvo comigo. — E retirou o punhal cravejado da bolsa de couro.

— Pena que não pensei em cortar sua garganta há mais tempo — disse ela friamente.

— Vou me certificar de que isso não aconteça. Agora, venha. O dia já raiou.

O sol ainda não estava alto, e a terra mostrava-se fria sob seus pés descalços. Isabella entrou em pânico. Que escolha tinha? Se tentasse correr, ele a pegaria facilmen te. Por outro lado, cada vez mais se aproximavam do lar dos MacKay.

Edward deu um passo em sua direção.

— Estou indo — disse ela, com ar de desafio.

Mas permitiu, docilmente, que ele a depusesse sobre a sela. Isabella tomou seu lugar sobre a montaria, sem nada dizer quando Seana afastou o corpo o mais possível.

— Segure-se bem. Não quero que caia e se machuque.

Assim dizendo, depositou um beijo em sua orelha.

— Não cairei, mas vou fugir de você.

Edward passou um braço pela cintura fina, apertando-a contra o peito, e jurou que nunca, jamais a deixaria fugir.

* * *

**Então o que vcs acharam do cap? Curtinho eu sei mais. Kkkkkkkkkkk**

**E querendo responder a uns recados passados sobre a falta de recados nos caps... Gente eu só poste no sábado, pois eu tenho faculdade todos os dias e, sim, se eu quisesse eu teria tempo para postar duas vezes por semana, mas acho que também como leitora aficionada de fics a espera sempre compensa...**

**E desde o inicio de TODAS as fic que posto deixo bem claro que sempre serão atualizadas nos sábados pois tenho mais tempo para rever se esta tudo bem...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap gente...**

**Ate sabado que vem ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO DEZ**

Em silêncio, cavalgaram por charnecas, flo restas e riachos. Isabella via, ansiosa, o te lhado de pequenas casas, mas Edward nunca se detinha.

Só parou para descansar no final da tarde. Dividiu o último pedaço de pão e de queijo com Isabella. Apenas a enorme sede que ela sentia fez com que aceitasse um resto de vinho.

As horas se arrastavam. Isabella observou que ele evi tava, deliberadamente, estradas movimentadas. A gran de distância ela divisava, de vez em quando, uma carreta, indício da proximidade de algum vilarejo.

O sol começava a se pôr quando, finalmente, Edward rompeu o silêncio.

— Recoste-se em mim, ou vai ficar cheia de dores. Não seja teimosa.

— Não busco conforto perto de serpentes — respondeu ela, mas as longas e cansativas horas de viagem haviam tirado de sua voz o tom de rebeldia.

— Em breve chegaremos às barcas que atravessam o lago Ness. Espero que não me crie problemas.

— Segundo me disse, minha cabeça está a prêmio. Não pretendo me entregar a Edward, o Selvagem.

— Então me dê sua palavra.

— E você irá acreditar em mim?

— Por estranho que pareça, sim.

Lutando contra a inexplicável satisfação que aquelas palavras lhe trouxeram, Isabella respondeu:

— Dou minha palavra que não causarei problemas.

Edward cobriu-a com a manta.

— Quanto menos a virem, mais seguro será.

Não havia sinal de preocupação na voz de Edward, e Isabella sentiu-se aconchegada no calor da manta.

Ao se aproximarem das barcas, um velho saiu de uma pequena casa e anunciou:

— Chegaram muito tarde para a travessia.

Edward desmontou e segurou as rédeas, a fim de con duzir Breac. Adiantou-se deliberadamente, fazendo tilin tar as moedas na bolsa de couro.

Isabella relanceou os olhos para a jangada rústica que balançava junto à margem. Seu estômago ficou embru lhado ao pensar em atravessar o lago naquela frágil embarcação.

Edward voltou, anunciando:

— O velho nos levará. Eu disse que você estava doente.

— E acho que vou estar mesmo, depois de atravessar o lago nessa jangada.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

— Tem medo de água?

— Não sei, já que morei todos esses anos na abadia.

Edward percebeu que ela ficara aborrecida com sua risada e tratou de explicar:

— Eu não estava zombando do seu receio. Só do seu tom de voz. Falou como alguém que vai cumprir uma penitência.

— Mas é assim que me sinto. Pagando por pecados que não cometi.

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Edward, que tratou de conduzir o cavalo. Depois de ter amarrado Breac muito bem, segurou Isabella por trás, passando os braços à sua volta.

— Feche os olhos. Tudo terminará em alguns minutos. Logo estará sã e salva, em terra firme.

A força daqueles braços incutia-lhe segurança. Quando pequena, adorava a água e costumava nadar no lago Kyle de Tongue, onde vivia sua família. Mas isso fora há tanto tempo… O lago azul se estendia à sua frente e Seana fechou os olhos.

O barqueiro comentou, mergulhando o longo remo na água:

— Há uma epidemia da peste por perto.

Sentindo o olhar especulador do homem cravado em suas costas, Edward tentou não se irritar e respondeu, tapando a boca de Isabella:

— Minha mulher não está com a peste. Está indo bus car o conforto da mãe enquanto nosso primeiro filho se recupera de uma doença.

Isabella mordeu a palma da mão de Edward. Se ele ti vesse enfiado uma faca em seu coração, não a haveria ferido tanto. Como ousava falar em sua mãe?

Edward abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou em voz áspera:

— Retiro a mão, mas não faça cenas. Se esse homem não acreditar em mim, vai sair berrando que você está com a peste. Preciso dizer mais?

Edward a apertava tanto que Isabella mal podia mover a cabeça. Sabia que seriam apedrejados caso desconfias sem que transportavam a doença fatal.

Edward foi postar-se junto ao barqueiro.

— Eu seria um idiota em conservá-la se ela estivesse com a peste negra, homem. Afinal, no escuro todos os gatos são pardos.

— E as gatas arranham do mesmo jeito — concordou o barqueiro.

A jangada chegou à margem e Edward apressou-se a desamarrar Breac. Segurou Isabella pela mão.

— Venha, amor. Nossa jornada está quase no fim.

— Afaste-a da barra da saia da mãe, homem. Será melhor para você — aconselhou o barqueiro.

Edward concordou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto Breac começava a trotar pelo caminho pedregoso.

Uma dor aguda percorreu Isabllea. Jamais teria o amor da mãe outra vez. Com um soluço, abaixou-se, sentindo-se mal. No mesmo instante Edward arranjou-lhe um lugar onde acomodá-la, arrancou um pedaço da camisa e mo lhou-a nas águas do lago. Sentiu o perfume de tomilho e deu-lhe um raminho para mastigar. Isabella permitiu que limpasse seu rosto com o pano úmido. O gosto forte do tomilho aplacou o enjôo que sentia.

— Pode continuar cavalgando? — perguntou ele, vendo a lua surgir cheia e brilhante.

Isabella fez que sim com um gesto de cabeça e deixou-se conduzir até o cavalo. Quando viu que Edward ia se afas tar, segurou-o pelo braço.

— Você é um homem caridoso. Agradeço por tudo.

— Não sou um bicho. Aconteça o que acontecer, quero que se lembre disso.

Ela fez que sim, achando estranho o tom sério de Edward. Novamente sobre a sela, perguntou:

— Ainda temos muito chão pela frente?

— Verei se podemos ter um abrigo seguro e comida para esta noite.

— Acho que isso significa que a viagem será demorada…

— Durma. Vou acordá-la ao chegar.

Edward enveredou pelos atalhos que levavam para o norte. O ar marinho o mantinha acordado.

Por diversas vezes, Isabella despertou e ele a fez dormir de novo, com a promessa de que logo parariam. Atraves sou as terras do clã Munross e circundou as propriedades dos Urquhart. Prosseguiu, desejando chegar às cercanias daqueles que lhe eram leais.

Era quase alvorecer quando Breac, mais alerta do que o amo, relinchou, avisando sobre o perigo próximo.

— Isabella, acorde. Temos problemas.

Edward fez com que Breac trotasse bem devagar. Pre cisava ter as mãos livres, caso fosse lutar. Ainda segu rando a noiva pela cintura, passou as rédeas para as mãos dela.

De repente, um bando de homens esfarrapados saiu da mata. Edward enfiou as esporas em Breac, balançando a espada de um lado para outro a fim de deixar os va gabundos aturdidos. Com um chute, atingiu um deles no peito. Com um golpe de espada, matou outro, que tentava pôr as mãos em Isabella.

Ela girou o corpo e agarrou o punhal na cintura de Edward. Mãos que pareciam garras prendiam-se à sua saia. Cegamente, começou a desfechar golpes. Então ou viu um grito. Podia ver outras figuras saindo da floresta, nas sombras.

Tremendo, tentou recuperar as rédeas que deixara cair, enquanto um dos vagabundos malcheirosos procurava agarrá-las.

Edward lutava com dois homens. O cavalo começou a recuar, balançando a cabeça, ameaçando quem tentasse se aproximar. A um assobio agudo do dono, desembestou. Sem recuperar as rédeas, Isabella segurou-se na crina, a fim de não ser lançada para longe.

Edward nada fez para que Breac diminuísse o galope. Com as costas da mão ensanguentada, sentiu também um ferimento na coxa, gotejando, enquanto dominava o cavalo com a pressão das pernas fortes.

Com voz fraca, perdendo muito sangue, disse:

— Há um atalho mais adiante. Leve Breac pelo campo paralelo ao bosque.

Ela mal o ouvia, com o barulho dos cascos. Como po deria controlar aquele animal sem as rédeas? Não con seguia olhar para trás e ver como Edward estava, mas sabia que fora muito ferido. Abaixou-se sobre a crina de Breac e ergueu a cabeça do cavalo.

Não esperou que Breac a obedecesse mas, pouco a pou co, ele foi diminuindo o galope.

— Agora, faça-o virar — ordenou Edward.

— Calma, Breac, calma — ela sussurrou.

Os campos tinham sido arados recentemente. O peso do cavalo fez com que os cascos afundassem na relva, diminuindo o trote.

O céu clareou e Edward viu a rédea cortada. Esque ceu-se do próprio ferimento ao ver profundos cortes no braço de Isabella.

— Eu devia ter matado todos aqueles bastardos! — vociferou.

— Você já tirou muitas vidas. Já chega.

— Gostaria que eu a tivesse abandonado? E Breac? E minha própria vida?

— Bem, eu quis dizer que…

— Sei o que quis dizer! — Edward estava furioso. — Você é medrosa como a maioria da mulheres!

Isabella não respondeu. Ele tinha razão. Detestava violência.

— Quer que sigamos pelo bosque? — perguntou.

— Sim. Há um riacho do outro lado.

Breac seguia devagar, e Edward deslizou da sela, cer rando os dentes para não gritar de dor. Mancando, foi conduzindo o cavalo pelo cabresto.

Isabella ficou olhando para a frente, evitando encará-lo. Assim que viu a água, apeou rapidamente e precipitou-se para a margem. Bebeu sofregamente, lavou o rosto e o pescoço. Debruçou-se, a fim de limpar os cortes no braço.

De cócoras, olhou para sua imagem refletida na água. Seu cabelo estava todo emaranhado; parecia uma bruxa. Dando de ombros, esqueceu-se da preocupação com a apa rência. Voltou-se e viu que Emmet se sentara junto a um arbusto alto. Mais além, Breac matava a sede.

— Não quer beber água? — perguntou ela, preocupada com o silêncio, os olhos fechados e o rosto pálido dele.

Como resposta, Edward ergueu debilmente a mão ensanguentada.

— Jesus! — exclamou ela. — Por que não me disse antes?

Arrancou parte da manga do vestido, umedeceu-a na água e levou-a até Emmet.

O ferimento na coxa não era profundo, mas a lâmina que o atingira devia estar suja. Enquanto rasgava a calça de Edward, viu-o devolver-lhe o punhal cravejado de jóias antes de falar:

— Parece que perdi o meu quando fomos atacados…

— Pode comprar outro.

— Acontece que sou humano. Meu pai me deu aquele punhal e eu o estimava muito. As armas de um homem são como seu cavalo e sua mulher: nada os substitui facilmente.

— Não foi o que disse ao barqueiro, quando comentou que no escuro todos os gatos são pardos… — Voltou para o rio, molhou mais uma vez o pano e retornou. — Não é um corte profundo, mas uma infusão de ervas seria bom. — Com o punhal, cortou a outra manga e começou a fazer tiras com o pano. — Seria preciso lavar as feridas com água quente.

— Falou como uma autêntica senhora.

— Aprendi tudo o que as senhoras fazem pelos soldados do marido. Recebi aulas antes de ser sequestrada.

— Está com fome?

— Diria que estou cansada do jogo de gato e rato que você faz comigo.

— E eu digo o mesmo a seu respeito. Mas perguntei sobre comida.

— Sim, estou faminta, mas de que adianta? — Com um gesto largo, mostrou o cenário ao redor. — Nem uma fruta silvestre, azeda ou madura, existe por aqui.

— Então é melhor que eu vá procurar por comida. Não quero que ninguém diga que não a trato bem.

— Você é louco. Aonde pretende ir com essa perna e sem viva alma por perto?

— Confie em mim. Não ouso levá-la para evitar que novos ladrões tentem roubá-la. Espere por mim aqui. — Beijou-lhe a mão, perguntando: — Vai esperar?

— Talvez.

— Não é essa a resposta que desejo. Quero sua palavra de MacKay.

— Sim — prometeu Isabella, a contragosto.

Usando a espada como apoio, Edward lutou para se levantar. A água fresca e as ataduras haviam estancado o sangue; ele percebeu que, com cuidado, poderia andar. Assoviando, chamou Breac. Depois entregou a espada a Seana.

— Guarde-a para mim. Sei onde você gostaria de en terrá-la, mas não tem coragem.

— Não fui educada para gostar de violência, como você.

Percebeu quanto era penoso, para Emmet, montar o cavalo. Viu-lhe a testa suada pelo esforço e pela dor, mas nada disse. Conhecia muito pouco aquele homem, mas sabia que era teimoso.

Edward juntou a rédea cortada com a outra e deu um nó.

— Deixe-me avisá-la de uma coisa, caso tenha a in tenção de fugir: estamos nas terras dos Gunn.

— Quê?

O rosto de Isabella ficou branco e os olhos cinzentos se encheram de medo.

— Não precisa ficar assim. Não falei para assustá-la.

Mal dissera aquilo, Edward questionou-se se seria ver dade. Estivera testando o valor de Isabella desde que a encontrara. Odiava quando a via tremer de medo ao pronunciar seu verdadeiro nome. E odiava mais ainda o demônio que o insuflava a acalmá-la.

— Você vai ficar bem.

Isabella engoliu em seco e balbuciou, presa de terror:

— Como pode ter certeza? Se estamos… Santa Mãe de Deus, proteja-me!

— Pare com isso! Ninguém virá por este caminho. Vou me certificar disso.

Se esperava acalmá-la, não conseguiu. Ela se afastou, cruzando os braços no peito em busca de proteção. Ao fitá-la, Edward sentiu-se excitado. Desejava jogá-la ao chão e apagar o fogo que o consumia.

— Eu o amaldiçoo, Emmet, se me trair em nome daquele selvagem! — Deu-lhe as costas e voltou para a margem do riacho.

— Não estou atrás da recompensa. Já disse: você me pertence e ninguém irá tirá-la de mim!

Isabella abaixou a cabeça, lutando contra as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos. Havia tanta convicção na quelas palavras que ela se virou.

— Quem é você, Emmet?

Mas ele já partira.

* * *

**Então gente o que acharam do cap? Espero que tenham gostado**

**Por quanto tempo Edward(Emmet) vai fingir ser quem não é?**

**Espero por coments gente**

**Ate sabado que vem**


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO ONZE**

Isabella não se deixou levar pelas lágrimas. Não entraria em pânico. Afastou a idéia de fugir. Se realmente estivesse nas terras dos Gunn, poderia ser pega e perder definitivamente a chance de ser livre. Tinha que permanecer longe dos muros de Halberry.

Emmet devia ser parente dos Gunn. Precisava saber a verdade.

Quando, finalmente, Edward retornou, as sombras da noite caíam. Encontrou Isabella profundamente adormeci da, e acordou-a com gentileza. Ela, porém, estava tendo pesadelos. Despertou gesticulando e gemendo.

— Calma, menina.

O tom de comando não foi suficiente para fazê-la parar. Edward a segurou firmemente pelas mãos.

— Isabella, pare com isso. Parece um bichinho selvagem preso na armadilha. Ninguém vai machucá-la.

Ainda atordoada pelas imagens fantasmagóricas dos sonhos, ela deixou que Edward a beijasse na testa, sen tindo o calor de seu corpo.

— Encontrei uma cabana deserta para passar a noite.

— Pelo tempo que demorou, pensei que tivesse me abandonado.

— Vivo repetindo que não irei deixá-la.

Isabella se aconchegou-se a ele, esquecendo, tempora riamente, suas dúvidas, agradecida por não estar só na escuridão da noite. Sentaram-se na sela, muito próximos um do outro.

Seus lábios se tocaram levemente.

Apenas quando ela entrou na pequena cabana foi que acordou totalmente. Seguiu Edward até o calor da lareira e viu-o passar a trava de madeira na porta, anunciando:

— Um banquete nos espera!

Isabella olhou para a quantidade de comida posta na pequena mesa de madeira. Ficou com água na boca ao sentir o cheiro de torta de carneiro. Foi então que viu Edwrad claramente. Reparou que ele tinha tomado banho e feito a barba. Uma camisa de linho bege e culote escuro delineavam-lhe os músculos.

Isabella sentou-se em um banquinho de madeira tosca. Ao lado da torta de carneiro havia um prato de postas de peixe defumado, um pão com crosta dourada e man teiga cremosa em um pote de barro. Além disso, viu queijos, maçãs pequenas, um frasco de vinho e bolos de gengibre.

Ergueu o rosto para Edward.

— Diga-me a verdade. Você faz parte de um grupo de bruxos ou tem pacto direto com o demônio?

Ele riu.

— Sou apenas um mortal. Não acredita nos próprios olhos? Não está com fome?

— Mas… como? — perguntou Isabella, com um gesto indicando a mesa. — Você é cozinheiro? É esse o seu posto entre os Gunn?

— Tampouco sou cozinheiro. Quer todas as respostas agora?

Isabella abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que o irritara. Quando ergueu os olhos, viu que ele segurava o punhal e comentou:

— Vejo que conseguiu recuperar sua arma.

— Quem ama, cuida…

— Falou como um verdadeiro escocês. Quer cortar o pão? Por Deus, estou morta de fome!

Edward fez um prato enorme para Isabella, pegou um banquinho e sentou-se à sua frente. Observou-a brincar com a comida. Não parecia ter fome.

— O jantar não está do seu agrado?

— É muita coisa e não quero aborrecê-lo passando mal de novo.

— Por que tanta cerimônia?

Isabella observou a mão de Edward, notando o unguento que fora passado no corte. Ele tivera tempo de tomar banho, vestir roupas limpas e tratar das feridas. Agora, falava com prepotência.

Quem era ele? Deliberadamente, Isabella abaixou as pál pebras, com medo de que Edward lesse seus pensamentos. Sem querer, molhou os lábios e viu que Edward fixava os olhos neles.

Um calor começou a percorrer seu corpo. Para disfar çar, relanceou os olhos sobre a mesa, fixando-se nos bolos de gengibre. Estendendo a mão, pegou um deles e colocou no prato de Edward.

— Tome, coma um desses. Se estiverem benfeitos, satisfarão sua vontade de coisas doces.

Olhando com desdém para o pequeno bolo, Edward endereçou um sorriso malicioso a Isabella.

— É muito pouco açúcar para um homem grande quan to eu.

— Pois é o único tipo de doce que vou lhe oferecer — respondeu Isabella com frieza.

— Você me magoa, menina. Vou continuar à espera do que tem a me oferecer — disse Edward com voz macia.

Isabella comeu um pedaço de bolo e olhou à sua volta. Logo percebeu que ele mentira. A casa estava deserta, mas os moradores haviam saído recentemente. Para onde quer que olhasse, não conseguia ver poeira acumulada ou falta de cuidado.

A cama fora coberta com peles fofas e pesadas. A pele enrolada de um carneiro servia de travesseiro. Vasos de barro estavam arrumados e dois cestos tecidos a mão pendiam da parede.

Isabella virou-se no banquinho. Havia uma arca de ma deira cheia de gravetos novos, e toras empilhadas ao lado. As pedras da lareira estavam limpas, sem fuligem ou cinzas. Não era um homem que cuidava daquela ca sinha, mas uma mulher, e com mãos carinhosas.

Isabella voltou a se virar e deu com os olhos de Edward. O silêncio cresceu, irritante, e ele continuou tomando vinho. Parecia estranhamente satisfeito.

Intrigada, Isabella cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Diga-me: como ousou fazer isso se estamos tão perto dos Gunn e se você não é parente deles?

— Deixe as coisas como estão. Já lhe disse que não tem o que temer comigo. Não enquanto estivermos juntos. Acredite e confie.

— Confiar em você? Está pedindo demais. Mas não tenho escolha. E você não me respondeu. Estamos perto da fortaleza dos Gunn?

— Ninguém ousará nos perturbar aqui.

Isabella fez um gesto de cabeça, com o qual confirmava seus receios. Emmet devia pertencer ao clã dos Gunn. Caso contrário não estariam ali e ele não falaria com tal segurança. Era melhor que permanecesse calada.

— É tarde, menina — disse Edward, afastando a taça.

Relanceou os olhos para a cama estreita, voltando a encarar Isabella.

— Por acaso está pensando em dividir aquela cama comigo? — quis saber ela.

— É uma idéia tentadora…

— Pois não vai, não! Não há vento nos açoitando hoje. Não preciso da sua manta. Não preciso de você.

Assim dizendo, levantou e começou a limpar a mesa.

Edward agarrou-a pelo pulso.

— Talvez você não precise, mas eu sim.

A voz de Isabella soou acusadora, e seu olhar estava carregado de ódio:

— Essa foi sua intenção desde o início. Pretende me arruinar por causa de algum plano secreto e indigno.

Edward a soltou.

— Não há nada de indigno no fato de um homem desejar uma mulher. E vice-versa.

Isabella correu até a porta, tentando, desajeitadamente, erguer a trava de madeira, mas seus esforços foram em vão. Lançou um olhar por cima do ombro e viu que Edward sorria, achando graça. Ele se levantou e colocou-se atrás dela.

— A porta não é pesada. Você consegue levantá-la. Mas antes precisa desamarrar a tira de couro que a pren de por baixo.

O fato de ele estar se divertindo à sua custa deixou-a furiosa. Sem lhe dirigir o olhar, concentrou-se na tarefa de desamarrar os nós apertados, mas a tira de couro recusava-se a ceder.

— Teimosa essa tira, não? Tão teimosa quanto você — brincou Edward.

— Por que uma mulher deve ser chamada de teimosa quando insiste em conservar sua honra? Luto para me livrar das tentações do demônio.

— As mulheres nada entendem de honra. E me ofende o fato de você me ver como um demônio, coisa que não sou. Quanto à tira, é bobagem continuar, pois não vou deixá-la partir. Sou um homem de carne e osso, e meu corpo anseia por você.

Isabella percebeu que daquela vez não escaparia facil mente. Edward começou a acariciar-lhe os braços, os om bros, e o toque das mãos fortes sobre sua pele delicada fez com que uma onda de desejo a invadisse.

Ele a apertou contra o peito. Como uma brasa retirada do fogo, sua boca roçou o pescoço delicado. Depois, colo cando as mãos sobre o decote do vestido, abaixou-o.

— Não pode negar a paixão que sente, Isabella. Você anseia por mim e eu por você. Fogo. Um fogo tão intenso que poderia derreter a espada mais resistente.

— Não é certo o que está fazendo comigo…

— E o que você faz comigo é certo?

A respiração de ambos tornara-se acelerada. As carí cias deixavam-na com as pernas fracas. Parecia estar com febre. Só podia ser febre, aquele zumbido nos ouvidos, a sensação de tontura… Quis afastá-lo, retirando a mão que lhe cobria o seio.

— Ah, Isabella, diga-me o que quer que eu faça. Quer carícias ainda mais suaves ou deseja que a trate com mais força?

— Eu… não sei, eu…

— Quero você.

Edward pressionou o bico do seio com a ponta do dedo, a língua traçando círculos em volta da orelha de SeaIsabellana. As sensações lançavam faíscas nos corpos quentes.

Jamais um homem a tocara. Sabia que aquilo era er rado. Estava permitindo liberdades apenas concedidas a um marido. Emmet sabia disso, pois começou a rir suavemente ao senti-la gemer e aproximar-se.

— Renda-se. Jamais encontrei uma mulher que me deixasse assim. Eu disse que seria o primeiro a possuí-la, não disse? Pois não me negue isso. — murmurou ele junto a seu ouvido, sentindo-a estremecer de prazer. — Você está pronta para pertencer a um homem. Vai ne gar-se a felicidade que quero lhe dar?

Não, ela não tinha forças para isso. Todo o seu corpo tremia, indefeso, agarrado ao de Edward. Pouco a pouco as carícias tornaram-se mais ardentes. As mãos fortes agarraram os quadris de Isabella.

Ela sentiu que a paixão a dominava quando Edward a empurrou de encontro à porta.

— Renda-se. Diga que é minha. Você me enfeitiçou, e agora não pode me negar nada. Vai se render a mim?

Isabella olhou dentro dos olhos azuis e compreendeu que estava perdida.

— Como posso negar, com seus lábios contra os meus? Eu me rendo, Emm…

Edward impediu-lhe que dissesse aquele nome com um beijo que incendiou a ambos. Depois carregou-a até a cama.

O vestido barato foi rasgado, assim como a anágua. Ele tirou a camisa e jogou longe as botas de couro macio. Seus olhos não deixavam Isabella, os cabelos cor de ebano espalhados, selvagemente, sobre a pele macia. Seu corpo esbelto era uma festa para os olhos, quente de paixão.

Edward tentou se controlar um pouco, mas viu Isabella estender-lhe os braços e soube que ela se entregava to talmente. Suas mãos a acariciavam incessantemente.

Ela era quente como imaginara que fosse. Uma mulher de desejos fortes como os dele. Os movimentos sedutores e suaves do corpo bem-feito o deixavam louco.

Um fogo consumia as entranhas de Isabella. Seus dedos afundaram nos cabelos negros de Edward.

— Quero que sinta prazer. Quero sentir prazer com você.

Ela enterrou-lhe os dentes no ombro enquanto ele aca riciava suas coxas. O corpo de Isabella estava tórrido, e Edward quase perdeu o controle.

— Está tensa. Por que não se abre para mim?

Quanto mais ela se mexia, mais Edward se inflamava. Com um estremecimento, Isabella gritou:

— Emmet!

— Abrace-me!

— A dor vai ser enorme!

Nada havia que ele pudesse dizer para aplacar-lhe o medo. Desceu o corpo sobre o dela, o sangue escaldante exigindo que a possuísse.

Isabella sentiu como se brasas a penetrassem. A boca de Edward apossou-se da sua enquanto ele a penetrava, abafando-lhe o grito.

O desejo e a promessa de prazer desapareceram. A terrível onda de dor terminara com tudo. Lágrimas si lenciosas rolaram pelas faces de Isabella.

— Desculpe se a estou machucando, mas não será para sempre.

Lentamente, então, Edward começou a se mover, es perando que a paixão voltasse a dominá-la. Ela tornou a erguer os quadris, facilitando-lhe os movimentos e er guendo-lhe a cabeça para beijá-lo na boca, sem saber se era certo ou errado, agindo por instinto. Só desejava ouvir o som da respiração ofegante. Mulher e homem. Duas metades de um todo. Uma paixão escaldante que, certa mente, os consumiria.

Por fim, Edward a conduziu ao clímax, e ela gemeu.

Ele tomara sua virgindade. Aquela mulher era tudo o que desejava. Era, também, seu instrumento de vingança.

Em um misto de ódio e alegria, pensando no juramento que fizera ao pai, Edward despejou sua semente no corpo de Isabella.

* * *

**Então o que acharam? Quem mais acha que o Edward esta meio louco e sego?**

**Espero qiue tenham gostado. Deixem sua opinião...**

**Ate sabado que vem **


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO DOZE**

Enquanto a tempestade caía lá fora, Isabella ia recobrando a consciência do que se pas sava à sua volta. O perfume quente de sândalo. Os cabelos negros e sedosos ao encontro de seu pescoço. O som da respiração de ambos se confundindo.

Tremores ainda sacudiam seu corpo. O calor e o peso de Emmet em seus braços transmitiam força e segurança. Acariciou a pele rija e suada, tateando as pequenas cicatrizes que contavam a história do guerreiro. Gostaria também de entrar naquela pele e, como uma cicatriz, nunca mais sair. Aquele pensamento fez com que enten desse a enormidade do seu ato.

Fechou os olhos, tentando afastar aquelas idéias, mas a cada momento que passava aquilo se tornava mais difícil. Ela se entregara totalmente…

Os dedos de Isabella arranhando-lhe a pele fizeram com que Edward acordasse. Jamais se sentira tão satisfeito, tão repleto de paz. Sabia que, na realidade, não tinha paz, mas esse não era assunto para discutir com uma mulher. Especialmente aquela.

— Isabella? Tenho medo de esmagá-la.

Assim dizendo, procurou afastar-se dela, que o segurou com firmeza, temerosa de que ele visse as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos.

— Fique comigo mais um pouco — murmurou ela, um soluço sufocado na garganta.

Com uma ternura que não lhe era familiar, assim como não fora familiar a vontade de protegê-la desde o primeiro instante, Edward levou-lhe a mão aos lábios, depositando um beijo na palma aberta. Erguendo-se e apoiando-se nos cotovelos, beijou a veia que pulsava no pescoço macio, dizendo:

— Estou muito agradecido pelo presente que você me deu com tanta doçura.

Um presente. Ele denominara sua entrega total como um presente. Isabella voltou-se para responder, mas nesse momento os lábios de Edward cobriram-lhe a boca com um beijo tão sedutoramente galante que as preocupações pareceram folhas levadas ao vento.

Para ela, a paixão não nascia aos poucos; surgia como um furacão indomável. Começou a sentir mais uma vez a pressão do desejo. Seus murmúrios pedindo para renovar o prazer compartilhado, toldaram-lhe a mente.

Junto ao desejo, veio a necessidade de pesar os resul tados desastrosos do que haviam consumado. Mas, na quele instante, Isabella esqueceu-se da dor que sentira ao perder a virgindade e recebeu-o de novo, com ansiedade. Deu as boas-vindas ao fogo e à fome insaciável de juntar seu corpo ao de Edward.

Quanto a ele, não conseguia resistir ao canto de sereia daquela mulher. Isabella tornara-se tão importante para ele quanto respirar. Sabia que sua natureza era muito sensual, e rejubilava-se por ter encontrado companheira tão perfeita. Sabia também, por instinto, que a fome desencadeada na quela noite jamais seria plenamente saciada.

Quando, novamente, fez jorrar sua semente dentro de Isabella, compreendeu que não era apenas ela que se en tregava totalmente.

No seu ato de doação, Isabella também exigia tudo, e Edward, rezando para que ela não percebesse isso, obe decia a seu pedido silencioso. Para o bem ou para o mal, suas almas estavam unidas.

O beijo que selou o novo grito de prazer foi violento, como se ela precisasse ser punida por torná-lo também tão vulnerável.

Em meio à inconsciência da paixão, Edward murmurou:

— Ah, amor, você será uma companheira perfeita para Edward, O Selvagem.

Se ele a tivesse perfurado com sua espada, a reação não teria sido mais imediata. O choque que aquelas pa lavras provocaram imobilizaram-na. Enquanto as repetia em silêncio, mais para si mesma, tremores gelados per corriam suas entranhas. Não conseguia mais olhar para Edward. O súbito desejo de fugir dali surgiu como uma fúria.

Isabella lançou-se sobre ele, os dedos como garras, de sejando que partisse, ansiando por dilacerar-lhe a pele como ele dilacerara a sua.

Edward rolou para um lado. Consciente do que dissera, nada fez para deter a saraivada de socos. Mas a fúria de Isabella logo se extinguiu. Dor e solidão a invadiram. Ficou de joelhos, segurando uma ponta da coberta de peles para esconder a própria nudez. Não conseguia res pirar direito, tamanha a pressão que sentia no peito. Movendo a cabeça de um lado para outro, os cabelos cor de ébano espalhando-se pelo rosto e pelos ombros, demons trava sua recusa.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio; nada fez para detê-la.

Um pedaço de madeira caiu ruidosamente entre as la baredas da lareira, assustando-a. Erguendo a mão cansada, ela afastou os cabelos do rosto e abriu os olhos, que tinham o tom cinza-chumbo do mar em dia de tempestade.

Diante de si não viu o corpo desejável do amante que exigira sua submissão, mas sim o do predador forte e poderoso que dominara a presa.

Edward sustentou-lhe o olhar, admirando-a em silên cio. Apenas as mãos, agarradas às bordas da cama, re velavam a raiva que sentia. Sua quietude assustou Isabella. Permanecia ali, apenas olhando para ela, esperando.

Ela mordeu os lábios intumescidos pelos muitos beijos, e sentiu o gosto de vinho, de paixão. Não conseguia sus tentar o olhar de Edward, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia parar de fitá-lo.

Sentira as pequenas cicatrizes nas costas e entre os pêlos do peito. Guerreiro. Como pudera se esquecer de que ele era um guerreiro? Como bronze polido, o corpo de Emmet fora moldado, como o de uma estátua, por um mestre. Não conseguia parar de admirar-lhe o fisico.

Tentou sentir vergonha por elogiar, mesmo que em silêncio, a beleza de um homem. Era falta de pudor. Ten tou e falhou. Sua observação, porém, ia além da mera curiosidade em relação ao corpo masculino. Nunca havia visto nenhum despido, e procurava desesperadamente en tender o motivo pelo qual o desejava tanto.

As cicatrizes não lhe inspiravam repulsa. Eram troféus de guerreiro. Procurou ver algum defeito nos quadris es treitos, nas pernas musculosas, nos pés enormes. Obser vou que a ferida voltara a sangrar, tingindo o linho da bandagem. Nada daquilo era defeito. Procurou retirar o último véu de inocência que lhe encobria os olhos, e fi xou-os no tufo de pêlos negros, em meio às coxas rijas.

A arma que a dilacerara. A prova de que fora virgem era a mancha de sangue escura sobre o leito, parecida com a mancha da ferida de Edward. Involuntariamente, Isabella sentiu os músculos enrijecerem.

— Isabella…

— Não diga nada — ordenou ela com voz rouca. — Não suporto o veneno mentiroso de sua voz.

Fechou os olhos, lutando contra o vazio interior.

Edward rangeu os dentes com raiva contida. Será que Isabella achava que se livraria dele com facilidade? Lan çara-lhe um feitiço, e agora Edward parecia não ter outro objetivo na vida além de possuí-la, de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Notou as manchas na cama, os sangues misturados. Uma marca escura surgira no ombro de pele branca e sedosa, lembrança de seu desejo louco. Olhou para os dedos que seguravam firmemente a coberta de peles con tra o corpo, e lembrou-se dela apertando-lhe as costas, incentivando-o. E a boca… como aqueles lábios tinham se aberto para receber seus beijos! Um calor familiar começou a subir-lhe novamente pelo corpo e Edward saiu da cama, sabendo que agora ela o considerava um veneno.

Isabella ouviu-o derramar vinho na taça e sentiu a gar ganta seca também. Não iria pedir que Edward lhe desse um gole da bebida. Jamais iria lhe pedir qualquer coisa. Ainda segurando a colcha de peles, esticou o braço para alcançar a anágua e o vestido.

— Se precisa ser modesta agora, vista minha camisa — observou ele.

— Prefiro vestir a pele de uma serpente.

— Grite e esperneie quanto quiser. Nada irá modificar o que aconteceu entre nós.

Isabella voltou a sentir o pouco de orgulho que lhe restava.

— Não posso fazer o tempo voltar, mas rezarei para que esta noite não tenha consequências.

— Você se sentiria amaldiçoada se, por acaso, tivesse ficado grávida?

Apenas por estar muito alerta, Isabella percebeu o travo de amargura na voz de Edward. Mas, antes que pudesse responder, ele continuou:

— Não se martirize com isso. Rezarei com o mesmo objetivo.

Fácil de dizer, certo. Mas nem o vinho tirou o travo amargo em sua boca.

Isabella viu, claramente, que o tinha desagradado. A boca de Isabella tornara-se um traço fino e os olhos re velavam a cor de um lago gelado.

Seu riso zombeteiro foi inesperado. Edward nada fez para se controlar, mesmo que lágrimas rolassem por suas faces quando disse:

— Parente ou não, o chefe dos Gunn vai exigir sua cabeça. E a minha, quando souber dessa noite que pas samos juntos.

— O que a faz ter tanta certeza de que ele a quer matar? Alguém lhe disse isso?

— Você é um tolo. Por que teria me encerrado na abadia, fora do mundo, durante todos esses anos? Para me manter pura. Talvez pratique a antiga religião e pre cise de uma virgem para sacrificar. Eis aí um motivo para que ele queira matar você: roubou sua oferenda aos deuses.

Revidando com palavras afiadas, Edward disse:

— Mas talvez, ao contrário, dê-me um prêmio por ter domado uma égua bravia.

"_Não deixe que ele perceba sua dor_!" ordenou Isabella a si mesma, apertando a colcha de peles com tanta força que arrancou tufos. Com voz débil, pois chegara ao limite de suas forças, de sua coragem, retrucou:

— Finalmente a verdade aparece. Você pretende me levar até ele. — Por mais que odiasse reconhecer a pró pria derrota, teve de fazê-lo. Acrescentou: — Você me enganou direitinho. Brincou muito bem de gato e rato comigo.

— Brincadeiras são para crianças, e você não tem mais o direito de fingir ser uma menina.

— Não tenho o direito de exigir mais nada. Você roubou minha honra.

— Mas já lhe disse que uma mulher não tem honra. O mundo é dos homens. Seus juramentos e suas pro messas é que devem ser cumpridas.

— Pode me deixar sozinha?

— Por quê?

Isabella estremeceu ante o tom de voz áspero.

— Porque desejo me lavar.

— Diga, "por favor,".

Isabella olhou para Edward com ódio.

— Nunca.

Sem importar-se por estar completamente despido, Edward aproximou-se do fogo. Agachou-se e jogou lenha, avivando as chamas, que se levantaram tão quentes quanto os olhos irados de Isabella. _Honra_? Como ousava falar com ele sobre honra? Maldito coração cruel! Ela era uma MacKay. Os MacKay nada entendiam de honra!

Bastava visualizar o rosto desfigurado de Isabella para entender aquilo. Porém, por mais que se esforçasse, ele não conseguia lembrar-se da aparência da irmã. Apenas distinguiu nas chamas os cabelos cor de ébano de Isabella, que lhe emolduravam o rosto. Fechou os olhos, mas a imagem persistiu. Isabella desafiando-o… rejeitando-o… entregando-se, tão doce, com paixão desenfreada.

Por quê? Por que ela dominava sua mente agora? Dis sera-lhe que estavam nas terras do Gunn. Usara aquilo como uma ameaça. Por que ela continuava rondando seus pensamentos daquele modo?

Por um longo tempo, Edward tentou rechaçar a res posta que se formava em seu cérebro: Isabella se rendera a fim de usá-lo, na esperança de transformá-lo em arma contra o chefe dos Gunn. Só aquilo fazia sentido. Como uma prostituta, utilizara o corpo para barganhar sua liberdade.

Ergueu-se, voltando a encará-la. Isabella continuava na mesma posição.

— Já decidiu o que pretende ganhar como recompensa por me entregar a meu noivo? — perguntou ela.

— Eu sempre soube o que queria. Para começar, ganhei você, Isabella MacKay. — Viu-a ficar muda ao ver a chama de desejo voltar a brilhar nos olhos azuis. — Jamais neguei que a desejava. Acredite ou não, é verdade. Pode ser que desconheça o modo como um homem raciocina, mas ainda a desejo com exclusividade. Você veio aos meus braços por vontade própria. Esperarei que volte. Mas lem bre-se: não sou um homem paciente.

— Sei muito bem disso.

Ao dizer essas palavras, Isabella censurou-se por ser tão tola. Como não vira a verdade diante de seu nariz? Emmet tinha uma dívida a saldar com Edward, o Selva gem. E a usara como pagamento. Ouvira falar de sua presença na abadia. Só aquilo fazia sentido. Quem sabe que planos diabólicos tecera? Talvez fosse usar sua vida como pagamento da dívida. Poderia dizer que a usara como instrumento de vingança.

O olhar feminino percorreu a cabana, em busca de uma arma.

Vendo que o medo retornara aos olhos dela, Edward tentou falar com calma:

— Prometi não obrigá-la a nada. Vá descansar. Não irei incomodá-la de novo.

Isabella observou enquanto Edward fazia uma cama jun to ao fogo, retirando peles de carneiro de uma pequena arca de madeira. Fechou os olhos quando ele se aproxi mou para pegar a calça e as botas.

— Use minha camisa até eu lhe dar outro vestido — disse ele.

Mas Isabella não se mexeu. Os minutos foram se ar rastando, infindáveis. Podia ouvi-lo respirar. Sentou-se e ficou olhando. O frio obrigou-a a vestir a roupa rasgada. Cortou um pedaço da blusa para usar como cinto. O corpo nu de Edward, iluminado pelas chamas, a perturbava muito.

Então, pouco a pouco, foi sucumbindo ao sono que a dominava. E, como sempre, sonhou muito. Alguns de seus sonhos eram tão arrepiantes que acordava banhada em suor. Outros deixavam lembranças sutis, logo esquecidas quando acordava. Mas nenhum se comparou ao que teve naquela noite…

_Estava sozinha __em __uma charneca __e, em __meio __à __neblina, às suas costas, erguiam-se __as __pedras cinzentas __de __uma grande fortaleza. Jamais __a __vira. Molhada, trêmula __e __sem fôlego, por ter corrido muito, ficou pensando que precisava fugir. Estava fraca, mas precisava guardar __as __forças que ainda lhe sobravam __a __fim __de __salvar sua carga. __A __trouxa que carregava continha algo precioso; ela gemeu, ansiosa por olhar __o __conteúdo._

_Ouviu __o __som __de __cascos __de __cavalos. Sabia quem __a __per __seguia; nem foi preciso distinguir-lhe __o __rosto. Virou-se, tentando negar __o __que seus olhos viam. Mas não pôde. Vislumbrou __Emmet. Emmet, __que nunca __a __fitara com tanto ódio. __Em __seus lábios havia uma __cruel __determinação._

_Suas mãos prendiam __as __rédeas __de um __enorme alazão. Parou __a __seu lado, __e __Seana __tentava __em __vão entender-lhe __as __palavras. Apenas os lábios sensuais __se __moviam. __Um __sentimento __de __crescente dor __a __invadiu, enquanto ele fa lava sem parar._

_Isabella __implorou. Ajoelhou-se, implorando. Mas implo rando por quê? Tudo __o __que conseguia ver __era a __cabeça __de Emmet __descoberta, cabelos negros molhados pela ne blina, lançados para trás com __a __impetuosidade da risada rouca…_

Ela acordou sobressaltada, a mão sobre a boca, impe dindo um grito. O suor frio banhava seu corpo. Relutante, virou o rosto para ver Edward dormindo na mesma posição, junto ao fogo, de costas.

Sem perda de tempo, saiu da cama e pegou o punhal que pertencia a ele e que ainda estava ao lado do pão cortado. Empunhando a arma, alcançou a porta.

Olhando por cima do ombro, para ver se não o des pertara, começou a serrar o couro que prendia a trava. Minutos mais tarde, banhada em suor, conseguiu seu intento.

Enfiou o punhal no cinto improvisado e precisou das duas mãos para erguer a trava. Estremeceu quando a madeira escorregou de suas mãos e uma ponta caiu no chão. Mas, certamente o som não fora tão alto quanto imaginara, pois Edward continuou dormindo.

Ainda agindo como um pássaro que foge do caçador viu que ele se espreguiçava. Estremeceu, com um ar repio de medo. Edward se virava inquieto, e Isabella prendeu a respiração, com receio que até aquele som pudesse entregá-la.

_"Tenha piedade, Senhor, __e __faça com que ele não abra os olhos!"_

Sua respiração saía entrecortada. Precisou forçar os músculos enrijecidos a obedecê-la.

Abrindo a porta apenas o suficiente para esgueirar-se por ela, Isabella respirou sua primeira golfada de ar em liberdade. O vento frio da Escócia, impregnado pelo aro ma de pinho e ervas selvagens, era tão inebriante quanto um bom vinho.

Realmente, o Senhor estava lhe sorrindo, pois a lua cheia e grande iluminava o caminho à frente. Ela correu para a estrebaria, nos fundos do sítio, mas encontrou-a vazia.

Não ousava assoviar para chamar Breac. Aproximou-se lentamente do animal, que estava ao ar livre. Estendendo a mão e rezando para que ele reconhecesse o odor de Emmet, ainda impregnado em seu corpo, Isabella murmurou o nome do cavalo.

Breac levantou a cabeça, alerta, as orelhas em pé. Isabella se aproximou ainda mais. O animal arqueou o longo pescoço, o hálito quente bafejando sobre a mão estendida. Relinchando, escavou a terra. Isabella tocou-lhe o nariz aveludado. Breac recuou, assim como Isabella, e, recuando, ela caiu nos braços de Edward.

* * *

**Então gente o que acharam do cap?**

**Essa Bella não tem sorte mesmo né gente? E esse Edward, quando ele vai ver o que ele realmente sente? Bem ela já sabe mais não aceita... Sacanagem eim..**

**Estou com um novo projeto de adaptação BeDward. Vcs preferem que seja a próxima fic histórica ou mais atual?**

**Deixem suas opiniões...**

**Ate sábado que vem!**


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO TREZE**

Edward arrancou o punhal que Isabella car regava no cinto antes que ela tivesse tempo de pegá-lo.

— Agora pretende transformar-se também numa la dra? E numa fujona?

A voz grave soou macia e bastante ameaçadora. Ela se assustou ao vê-lo pegar-lhe os cabelos, forçando sua cabeça para trás. Esbofeteou-o, sibilando:

— Você é um canalha, Emmet! — E voltou a erguer a mão contra ele.

— Experimente bater em mim de novo e não respon derei por meus atos — disse ele entre os dentes.

— Só um covarde bateria em uma mulher!

— Certo. E os MacKay são especialistas nisso — sus surrou Edward com sarcasmo.

— Você mente, Emmet!

O puxão nos cabelos foi mais forte e Isabella gritou, mas mesmo assim ele não a soltou.

— Estou mentindo? Toda a Escócia do norte sabe que seu irmão tratou Bridget Gunn com tanta delicadeza que apenas seus familiares puderam ver-lhe o rosto.

A voz e as palavras de Edward pareceram chicotadas.

— Não, não é verdade! James jamais ergueria a mão contra Bridget. Ele a amava!

Edward soltou os cabelos de Isabella, mas segurou-lhe o braço, puxando-a para perto, sacudindo-a a fim de fazer com que se calasse.

— A verdade! É tudo o que desejo!

Isabella sentiu o estômago embrulhado. Era mentira! James amara a esposa. Ela o abandonara e recusara-se a voltar. Não iria mais ouvir calúnias.

— Você não é melhor do que aquele malandro do seu irmão — vociferou ele. — Sei por que se entregou a mim. Agiria como uma prostituta para qualquer homem, desde que ele pudesse levá-la para sua casa!

Isabella ficou estática.

— Uma prostituta? Tem razão. Mas, primeiro, tive que encontrar um tolo que me ensinasse a ser assim.

O aperto em seu abraço fez com que gritasse. O luar iluminava as feições furiosas de Edward. Isabella ficava quieta à medida que seu medo crescia.

O coração batia, violentamente. Não sabia o que iria acontecer. Isabella a afastou com rudeza. Edward tropeçou, mas equilibrou-se e ficou parada, massageando o braços doloridos.

Edward fez um movimento com o punhal e Isabella pren deu a respiração. Será que pretendia matá-la? Mas, em vez disso, ele colocou a arma na bota.

— Entre na casa.

Isabella recusou-se a obedecer.

— Continua teimosa, hein? Pois saiba que este cavalo não é Breac, mas seu irmão gêmeo, Ciotach. Só eu consigo montá-los. Foi uma bênção das fadas que ele não a tivesse escoiceado. Foram muito bem treinados para matar meus inimigos. Agora, entre! — Assim dizendo, Edward acariciou o pescoço do cavalo e a encarou com expressão grave. — Você não tem um pingo de bom senso! Onde já se viu sair assim, com esse frio de enregelar os ossos? Que absurdo!

Isabella conseguia lidar com a raiva, mas aquela súbita calma a confundiu. Fizera tudo para que ele não acor dasse. E, por não desejar que aquele homem a tocasse de novo, entrou na cabana.

Edward revirou as brasas da lareira, colocando lenha por cima. Quando terminou o trabalho, levantou-se e fi tou-a, ainda sério.

— Por que fugiu?

Mesmo que ela desejasse responder, não poderia ex plicar o sonho aterrorizante que a atormentara. Tinha vergonha por ter se entregado a ele, e sabia que nunca mais o esqueceria. Se ao menos soubesse onde a cabana estava exatamente localizada… Em que ponto das terras dos Gunn se encontrava… Mas não sabia.

Amargamente, lembrou-se de que os dez anos aprisio nada na abadia a tinham feito esquecer as demarcações de terras da região. E isso dificultaria seu caminho para casa.

O brilho do punhal, enfiado na bota de Edward, cha mou-lhe a atenção.

— Esse punhal é o que você perdeu na luta com os vagabundos…

— Já lhe disse que o estimo muito. Cuido do que é meu.

— Você voltou até lá para buscá-lo! — Viu que Edward não pretendia responder e que se afastou. Continuou, nervosa: — Tive que fugir. Preciso ficar longe de você.

— Por mais que isso me desagrade, não posso impedir que se sinta assim. Mas eu a avisei, e você não acreditou, que não posso permitir que fique vagando por essas ter ras. Seria encontrada por algum homem leal aos Gunn.

Em seguida, num gesto inesperado, ergueu Isabella pelos pulsos e amarrou-os com uma tira de couro. Depois car regou-a e deitou-a sobre a cama. Duas outras tiras de couro balançavam em sua mão.

Isabella foi tomada de tanta surpresa que não conseguia falar. Por fim, gritou:

— Se um dia eu conseguir me livrar de você, serei capaz de castrá-lo!

— Se eu não tivesse certeza de lhe haver dado prazer, menina, tomaria isso como um insulto.

Debruçou-se sobre o tornozelo de Isabella e deu um nó na tira de couro, não muito apertado. O suficiente para impedir-lhe a fuga. Ao erguer o outro pé, franziu o cenho quando viu a ferida que cicatrizava.

Dirigiu-se então à cômoda. Retirou de uma das gavetas um saco de linho e um frasco de unguento. Voltou até a cama e avisou:

— Isso vai doer.

Sem nenhum outro aviso, jogou um pouco do vinho sobre o corte. Segurou-lhe o pé com firmeza ao sentir que Isabella estremecia. Sabia que aquilo devia estar doen do muito. Portanto, rapidamente espalhou o unguento e enfaixou o ferimento.

Pegou duas peles de carneiro e cobriu Isabella até o queixo, roçando-lhe os seios ao fazer isso. Olhou, diver tido, para o rosto contrariado. Os nós das tiras de couro não ficariam muito apertados, a não ser que ela se de batesse muito.

Edward sabia que ela ainda estava chocada pela sur presa de ter sido amarrada; caso contrário, iria bombar deá-lo com impropérios. Porém, para perplexidade de Edward, Isabella disse:

— Sua ferida também precisa de cuidados.

— Preocupada com seu inimigo, Isabella? — zombou Edward, certo de que ela dissera aquilo para irritá-lo.

— Eu não deixaria você morrer por causa de uma ferida tão insignificante. Não quando espero poder fazê-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

— Que donzela violenta! Vou perder o sono por causa disso…

— Não sou mais donzela — redarguiu Isabella.

— Certo. Durma bem, menina. Uma prova de que fui enfeitiçado é que estou aqui, dando-lhe boa-noite. Esta será mais uma madrugada que passarei em claro.

Isabella observou Edward deitar-se junto ao fogo nova mente, e logo a respiração compassada a fez ver que, apesar de ele ter dito o contrário, adormeceu rapidamente.

Isabella pensou que, se não tivesse fugido da abadia, o único lugar seguro que conhecia, nunca se veria amarrada como um pedaço de carne pronto para o espeto.

Jamais ouvira as mentiras que se falavam a respeito de seu irmão James. Pois deviam ser mentiras, não importava a convicção na voz de Emmet. Ele não conhecia James. Seu irmão era um homem de temperamento forte e apaixonado, mas jamais bateria em uma mulher. Que intrigas Bridget contara a seu clã?

A pergunta ficou girando em sua cabeça. Voltou-se para a oração, seu único refúgio. Rogando pela ajuda divina para fugir, pediu também a graça de não ter engravidado. Mais uma vez a pergunta a atormentou: por que se entregara?

Acabou adormecendo sem obter respostas às suas perguntas.

Raios de sol, quentes e dourados, penetraram pelas frestas das paredes. Isabella bocejou e se espreguiçou, os olhos ardendo ao contato do sol.

O sol! Como fora tola! As terras dos Gunn ficavam ao norte, e sua casa localizava-se a leste!

Acordando completamente, viu que não estava mais amarrada. Um rápido olhar pela cabana mostrou que Emmet partira.

Isabella não precisava correr para chegar à porta. Ele estava tão certo de que não fugiria que nem sequer colocara a trava.

No entanto, ao alcançar a pesada peça de madeira, ela percebeu que não conseguia abri-la. E por um motivo muito simples: estava trancada do lado de fora! Emmet a trancara para que aguardasse seu retorno.

Se é que iria retornar…

O pânico a invadiu. E se Emmet tivesse ido negociar com o chefe dos Gunn? E se o levasse até a cabana?

Liberdade e segurança estavam do outro lado da porta. Tinha que sair!

Dentro dos muros antigos de Halberry, Edward estava sentado à grande mesa do salão principal. Podia sentir o odor de maresia sobrepujando o aroma do tomilho e das rosas. Fechou os olhos, atento aos ecos de sua infância quando o mar batia nas rochas abaixo do promontório onde ficava Halberry. O cheiro de sal marinho entrou com o sol da manhã pelas janelas.

Edward tomou um grande gole de cerveja e depôs a taça incrustada de pedras preciosas, aborrecido com a insistência de Peigi em usar o copo de seu pai para servi-lo.

Mal havia pensado nisso e a própria Peigi, baixa e gorda como um barril de cerveja, aproximou-se dele. En contrando seu olhar agudo e escuro, Edward soube que ia levar um sermão por não ter comido a refeição que ela preparara.

Seus olhos acompanharam os de Peigi, indo de prato em prato. Salmão salgado, defumado e cozido, caldo, pi cadinho de carne e torta de carneiro. Queijos, pão de cevada e mingau de aveia, tudo permanecia intocado.

— O pão de cevada queimou, por acaso? — perguntou Peigi, tocando as crostas douradas.

— Não que eu tenha percebido.

— Não comeu seu mingau, menino. Parece que não tem sangue escocês.

Edward olhou-a de soslaio. A idade de Peigi permitia -lhe certos privilégios. Comandava a cozinha e os traba lhos domésticos no castelo desde a morte da mãe de Edward. Mas às vezes exagerava. Principalmente quando o tratava como um menino de cinco anos.

— Está preocupado com a moça, não é mesmo? — comentou ela.

— Fez o que eu mandei? — quis saber Edward, co nhecendo a perspicácia da boa mulher. Entretanto, não desejava compartilhar seus pensamentos tumultuados.

Peigi suspirou e olhou ao redor.

— Sim, mandei o jovem Moibeal limpar o quarto da torre. Vai trazê-la para casa hoje?

— Isabella MacKay não vai chamar Halberry de casa. Lembre-se, Peigi: ela teve sua festa de noivado na maldita noite em que Bridget se casou com aquele homem abominável, James. Não haverá mais festas aqui para os MacKay.

— Será hospitalidade demais acender o fogo no quarto da menina?

— Sua ironia me irrita, Peigi. Não tem mais o que fazer a não ser me enervar?

Mexendo nas chaves da despensa, que pendiam do cin to que Bridget se recusava a usar e que distinguia a senhora da casa, Peigi inclinou-se e tratou de sair da sala.

Edward voltou a pensar em Isabella, que deixara dor mindo. Aquela altura já devia estar acordada. Ao desco brir que fora trancada na cabana, certamente iria ficar furiosa e tentar derrubar as paredes. Se Edward partisse naquele momento, a galope, poderia voltar com ela ainda naquela noite.

Bridget ainda não retornara da abadia. No entanto, era esperada para mais tarde. Pelo que Peigi contara a Edward, Bridget decidira tomar a iniciativa de buscar Isabella. Ele não gostava da idéia. A irmã, com aquele gesto, mostrava desejar usurpar-lhe o lugar e começar a vingança que apenas ele devia executar.

Ergueu os olhos e viu a verga de pedra em arco sobre as portas de carvalho maciço, que davam para o saguão. Ali, escavado na pedra, estava o lema de sua família: "_Eu conquisto. Eu possuo"_

O toque de um nariz frio e úmido interrompeu suas divagações. Edward olhou para o focinho peludo de uma enorme cadela.

— Ah, Jennet, onde estão seu marido e seu amo?

Fora idéia de Jasper dar o nome de um cavalo à cadela, porque era tão grande que uma criança conseguia mon tá-la. Edward olhou os leais olhos castanhos enquanto agradecia pelo carinho e acariciava a orelha felpuda.

— Bem, onde está aquele seu marido? Espero que não muito longe de você.

Um latido trovejante anunciou Cudgel, conhecido por catar todos os gravetos que encontrava. O cachorro ir rompeu no salão, seguido por Jasper e Emmet.

— Veio para ficar, irmão? — gritou Jasper, correndo até a mesa.

Edward limitou-se a dar pedaços de carne para os cachorros.

— Peigi não vai gostar se souber que você está servindo seus pratos maravilhosos aos cães.

Edward deu uma olhadela em Emmet e continuou a alimentar os animais.

— Veio com a moça, Edward?

— Não. Deixei-a presa na cabana de Iain.

— Será que James MacKay sabe sobre a irmã?

— Pouco me importa, Emmet — disse Edward, enquanto Cudgel pedia mais comida. Porém, a carne terminara. — Já lhe dei muita comida. Agora vá pedir a seu amo — disse Edward ao cão.

Deixou a cadeira, o olhar pousado nas maciças espadas escocesas de dois gumes e nas espadas de lâmina larga, de um só gume, penduradas na parede. Vários punhos eram incrustados com antigas pedras preciosas, grandes como ovos de codorna. Mas o favorito de Edward era o punho simples de uma espada forjada em uma só peça. Era a arma passada de geração em geração por Olav, o Negro, rei norueguês.

Jasper o tocou no braço.

— Edward, pode me ouvir sem ficar zangado?

— Trata-se de alguma coisa muito grave?

— Sim. Primeiro, é sobre Niall. Ele tem sido visto em com panhia de um tal Keith. Estão ficando atrevidos novamente.

— E quando deixaram de ser? — interrompeu Emmet.

— Sim, é verdade — respondeu Edward. — Nunca lhe contamos, mas na noite em que Bridget se casou, George Keith e Niall estavam conversando de modo suspeito. Não gostei daquilo. A bolsa de Niall está sempre vazia. Ele pode se vender a qualquer um. Você precisa tomar cuidado com ele.

Edward pôs a mão no ombro de Jasper.

— Você é um bom irmão. Ponha Lucas para vigiá-lo. Ele não gosta de Niall.

— Não era para menos. Niall roubou sua namorada.

O olhar de Emmet cruzou com o de Jasper.

Embora impaciente para partir, Edward percebeu-lhes o olhar e disse:

— Contem-me o que está acontecendo.

Foi Emmet quem respondeu:

— Jasper tem sonhado muito ultimamente.

— Amantes em chamas?

Edward não queria ofender o irmão, zombando de seus sonhos. Alguns haviam se transformado em realidade. Peigi o defendia, proclamando que ele tinha um dom. Edward esperou até Jasper erguer a cabeça. Então ouviu-o dizer:

— Vejo muito mais do que amantes em chamas. Vejo uma tempestade, e então ela sai correndo…

— Quem?

— SIsabellaeana MacKay. Ela está bem? No meu sonho, parece fraca e não consegue correr direito. Carrega uma trouxa agarrada ao peito, mas não vi o que continha. Há trovões e grandes raios, mas o som que impera é o de cascos de cavalos.

Edward sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Lembrou-se de como Isabella se debatera e gritara no sono, a ponto de Edward tê-la acordado, antes de escapar na noite anterior. E, quando ele lhe perguntara o que acon tecera, vira terror cego nos olhos cinzentos. Teria tido o mesmo sonho de Jasper?

Em sua conversa com tia Ailis, Edward não dera opor tunidade para que a abadessa falasse muito sobre Seana. Se era verdade que a moça tinha visões, então era mesmo uma bruxa. E lhe jogara um feitiço.

— Edward?

— Preciso ir buscá-la, Jasper.

— Ela já sabe quem você é? — perguntou Emmet.

— Ainda não, mas vai saber.

Jasper reuniu-se aos irmãos, dizendo:

— Não parece coisa sua brincar de gato e rato…

— Você fala com ela em seus sonhos, meu irmão? — perguntou Edward, surpreso. — Juro que Isabella disse essas mesmas palavras ontem à noite.

Os cães passaram correndo, Jennet na dianteira, com um bocado de salmão na boca, Cudgel no seu encalço, cruzando a porta. Jasper comentou:

— Bridget está obcecada com a idéia de ter a jovem MacKay aqui. Por isso foi até a abadia. Queixou-se de que você está perdendo tempo, Edward. Pretendia ter trazido sua noiva até aqui.

— Nossa irmã esquece quem é o chefe desta família. Conheço meu dever. Isabella MacKay é minha inimiga, Jasper. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Edward pegou as rédeas de Ciotach das mãos do ca valariço. Olhou para o pátio, vendo que tudo estava em ordem. Fumaça saía da chaminé e da cozinha. Da forja do ferreiro vinha o som das batidas no metal, e uma carreta percorria as pedras do chão, afastando-se do es tábulo onde ficavam os cavalos premiados.

Ele montou Ciotach, o corcel impaciente, pronto para pôr-se a caminho.

— Vai trazer Isabella esta noite? — gritou Emmet.

— Sim. Está mais do que na hora de revelar quem sou.

Emmet viu a expressão de sofrimento no rosto de Jasper e rapidamente levou o irmão para o interior do castelo.

— Ouviu o que ele disse, Emmet? Chamou-a de inimiga! Edward precisa ficar se lembrando disso o tempo todo… — Segurou o braço do irmão. — Ele a tomou por amante, tenho certeza.

— Por Deus, Jasper! Não me diga que também viu isso nos sonhos!

Jasper nada disse. Não podia responder. Não contaria a Emmet, nem a ninguém, que sabia sobre a terrível luta íntima que Edward travava para convencer-se de que Isabella era sua, mas apenas como instrumento de vingança.

Jasper vira um casal de amantes em chamas. Agora já sabia que as chamas da paixão haviam brilhado. No momento, restava-lhe esperar que as chamas do ódio transformassem o amor em cinzas.

Então, tudo estaria acabado.

Jasper não percebeu que Emmet o amparou antes que caísse ao chão.

— O que viu, meu irmão? O que nos espera? — per guntou Emmet, aflito.

* * *

**Entao gente o que acharam do cap? espero que tenham gostado. **

**Deixem sua opiniao..**

**Ate dabado que vem...**

**AAH esses são os irmãos ****Breac e****Ciotach**

**Breac**: http(:/)(/)images01(ponto)olx(ponto)com(ponto)br/ui/19/59/25/1326930873_304905425_3-COMPRAR-COBERTURAS-DE-GARANHaO-QUARTO-DE-MILHA-TORDILHO-Animais(ponto)jpg

**Ciotach**: http(:/)(/)3(ponto)bp(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com/-CoM1Id2x3jo/Tgx8MjO-NnI/AAAAAAAABF4/HVqChfhe7Ho/s1600/tordilho%2Blateral(ponto)jpg

**Retirem os parêntesis**


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO CATORZE**

Isabella ouviu a chegada de um cavalo soli tário. Fizera bom uso das horas que passara sozinha. Encontrara agulha e linha para consertar a anágua e o vestido. As tiras de couro que a haviam prendido à cama serviram para amarrar seus cabelos em desalinho. Melhor do que isso: descobriu um manto no fundo da arca de madeira.

Arrumou a comida que sobrara e escondeu um pouco do queijo e do salmão defumado, esperando não ser des coberta. Tudo estava pronto, na medida do possível.

Com aparente calma, cruzou as mãos no regaço e sen tou-se no banquinho, a fim de esperar.

Edward abriu a porta devagar, sem saber como seria recebido. Isabella era bastante geniosa quando provocada. Mas ela estava sentada humildemente, com sinais de lágrimas nas faces, e Edward sentiu-se invadido pela com paixão. Porém, tinha que levá-la a Halberry e cumprir seu juramento. Afinal, ela era uma odiosa MacKay… ou não?

— Muitos escoceses gostariam de encontrar uma doce esposa como você esperando-os em casa…

— Não sou sua esposa, Emmet.

— Vim buscá-la.

Novamente, Edward vestia linho puro e havia um ar de grande arrogância em sua aparência. Por um momento, Isabella pensou que a levaria de volta à sua casa, mas entendeu logo que não era essa a intenção.

Edward inclinou-se e ela sentiu novamente o cheiro de sândalo. Isso a fez lembrar-se, de maneira ofensiva, de como estava suja e malcheirosa. Edward parecia um pavão de penas abertas em leque, e ela uma criada em farrapos.

— Você esteve chorando, não foi? — perguntou ele.

— É de estranhar? Creio que não, _Emmet. _— Isabella enfatizou o nome. — Não são todas as noites que passo de donzela para… prostituta. — Assim dizendo, relanceou os olhos para a cama e lutou para esquecer como o acei tara, como se entregara, feliz e sem reservas. — Se pensa que vou acompanhá-lo como um dócil carneirinho rumo ao sacrifício, está muito enganado.

Havia amargura em suas palavras. Era dificil aceitar que o homem que lhe mostrara todas as alegrias de uma paixão incontida pudesse ser um traidor.

Edward sentou-se à mesa, a mão apoiada no punhal, e disse:

— Não estou lhe dando escolha. Não me faça machucá-la.

— O que mais você pode fazer para me desonrar pe rante meu clã? Ao me entregar, passei a não valer mais nada para Edward, o Selvagem. Pode me matar, Emmet. Será melhor do que sofrer a vingança dos Gunn.

O vestido cuidadosamente consertado não conseguia esconder as curvas do corpo feminino. Ela pertencia ao chefe dos Gunn e Edward não esquecia a paixão que ha viam vivido juntos naquela cabana.

Ele a desejava ardentemente. E, entretanto, Isabella morreria de bom grado se isso a fizesse livrar-se de ser possuída por ele.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta aberta, olhando o verde das terras que tanto amava.

Sua alma clamava por paz. Desejava caminhar pela propriedade sem armas e sem guarda-costas, ver o riso das crianças, não ouvir o choro das viúvas nem os lamentos de bocas famintas. Odiava o preço maldito de desgraças e sangue derramado que seu juramento criara. O juramento que Bridget nunca o deixara esquecer.

A voz de Isabella soou às suas costas:

— Emmet, peço pela última vez. Deixe-me ir. Não sou um objeto. Mate-me ou liberte-me.

"_Não posso matá-la_!"

Aquelas palavras martelaram a mente de Edward, e ele disse em voz alta:

— A liberdade não irá salvá-la. Sabe o que seu clã fará com você.

— Apenas se souberem que me entreguei a um homem.

— Quer que eu me cale? Certo. Mas e se houver uma criança a caminho?

— Não permitirei! — gritou Isabella, com desespero.

Edward estremeceu. Sabia do uso de poções e ervas para abortar. Elas muitas vezes matavam as mulheres. Frequentemente imaginava se Tanya as teria usado, pois em todos os anos em que tinham dormido juntos ela nunca dissera estar grávida. É verdade que sempre haviam to mado cuidados, mas muitos homens eram enganados mesmo assim.

Voltou-se para Isabella, que tinha os olhos semicerrados, brilhantes como os de uma gata pronta a arranhar.

— Não posso permitir que parta. Sinto muito.

— Lamento tanto ouvir isso…

Assim falando, Isabella ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e beijou-o na boca. Assim que Edward fechou os olhos, er gueu a tora de madeira que mantivera escondida atrás das costas e bateu com toda a força na têmpora dele.

Amparou-o antes que caísse ao chão, murmurando:

— Eu não queria fazer isso. Você me aviltou, dei xou-me sem saída a não ser combater a violência com mais violência.

O coração de Edward ainda batia, para alívio de Isabella. Não desejava matá-lo. Deixou-o ali e deu a volta na ca bana, assegurando-se de que não havia mais ninguém por perto.

Deus a estava ajudando. Voltou para junto de Edward e tirou seu punhal do cinto. Pegou a trouxa que escondera, o manto embrulhando a comida, e voltou a sair. Teve que empurrar Edward para longe. Isso a deixou exausta mas, depois de realizar essa parte do plano, retornou para a cabana, empilhou os poucos móveis que continha e ateou fogo neles.

Logo, a fumaça se elevava no ar. Olhando para trás, Isabella vislumbrou o rosto de Emmet, desmaiado, a uma boa distância da casa em chamas.

— Jamais o esquecerei — murmurou, entristecida.

O fogo iria distrair os Gunn. Assim, se o Senhor per mitisse, sua fuga seria facilitada.

O verdadeiro Emmet tamborilou os dedos na grande mesa. As tochas do castelo continuavam acesas, por or dem sua, na madrugada. Jasper permanecia a seu lado, no aguardo de Edward. Emmet olhou para Niall. Sua che gada fora inesperada, sem pretexto nenhum. Logo em seguida, chegaram Tanya e Bridget. Emmet não gostou da presença de Tanya, muito menos de seu jeito namo rador com Niall. Como queria que Edward voltasse e man dasse todos embora!

Jasper jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto olhava em volta com olhos vazios e murmurava:

— Emmet, está acontecendo agora.

Antes que o irmão pudesse responder, a porta abriu-se com violência.

— Atearam fogo à cabana de Iain!

— Vamos matar os MacKay e acabar com isso! — insuflou Niall.

— Os MacKay não têm nem dez cavalos. Não ousariam penetrar tanto em nossas terras. Edward está lá. Se quiser nos acompanhar, primo arrume uma espada de homem e não esse brinquedo que carrega consigo.

Niall ficou rubro de raiva, falando com seus botões: "_Um __dia esse canalha irá implorar por sua vida!"_

Emmet ajudou Jasper a levantar-se, dando-lhe uma taça de vinho. Ignorou a aproximação de Tanya com seu per fume de almíscar. Ela perguntou:

— Por que Edward está na cabana de Iain? Você disse que ele traria aquela sem-vergonha para cá.

— Saia da minha frente ou mandarei que a expulsem de Halberry, Tanya. Não se meta nos assuntos de família!

Encontrando o olhar severo dos dois irmãos, Fiona abaixou a cabeça. Passou os dedos pelo colar que Edward lhe dera.

— Perdão, Emmet. Temo por Edward, e não medi as palavras.

Lançando a ela um olhar sarcástico, seguido por Jasper, Emmet falou:

— Direi a Edward. Reze para que encontremos nosso irmão a salvo, ou vai haver derramamento de sangue.

Lá fora, homens enchiam o pátio. O ruído de cascos de cavalo misturava-se aos gritos. Crisdean aproximou-se de Emmet.

— Tive que dar um de nossos cavalos para Niall, pois o dele estava exausto.

— Pena que Niall tenha que ir conosco. Ajude Jasper a montar e fique perto dele. — Assim dizendo, Emmet montou seu cavalo Killwen e declarou: — Qualquer ho mem que for encontrado e que não pertença ao nosso clã deve ser morto!

Isabella preocupava-se em manter o sol às suas costas. Cada passo a enchia de alegria.

Na sua mente, surgiu a imagem das charnecas do cabo Wrath. Era um lugar árido, e o castelo de pedra surgia sobre a colina que se derramava sobre o mar. Teriam as ondas brancas desgastado as pedras do mesmo modo como os Gunn tinham desgastado o orgulho dos MacKay?

Afastou esses pensamentos, concentrando-se na sobre vivência. Era tempo de encontrar um lugar para descan sar um pouco.

Uma hora mais tarde, encontrou um abrigo entre as rochas. Já comera o queijo. Embrulhando-se no manto roubado, fez um ninho entre as pedras e caiu em um sono pesado. A exaustão não permitiu que sonhasse, aquela noite.

Jasper foi o primeiro a ver o perigo. Teve que refrear os cães antes que se aproximassem do corpo inerte de Edward. A cabana estava perdida. Com um olhar, per cebeu que o irmão tentara entrar, mas fora forçado a retroceder, desmaiando de novo. Ciotach, o corcel, relin chava e escavava o chão, apavorado com o fogo e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando proteger seu amo.

Com cuidado, Emmet desmontou e afastou Ciotach do fogo, pedindo a Jasper que tentasse arrastar Edward, que acabara de despertar e sentara-se.

— Não se mexa, mano. Está com um galo do tamanho de um ovo na cabeça — disse Jasper.

— E Isabella? — resmungou Edward.

— Infelizmente não houve chance de salvá-la. As cha mas já haviam devorado a cabana quando chegamos.

— Não consigo acreditar que ela tenha feito isso — disse Edward, procurando pelo punhal. Não o encontrou.

Crisdean gritou, acenando com a espada:

— Não há sinais de que a moça tenha morrido no incêndio!

— Ela fugiu, então?

Edward aceitou a bebida forte que Jasper lhe ofereceu. O líquido desceu por sua garganta como fogo. Ergueu-se, com uma careta de dor, a fim de ver o estrago feito pelas chamas.

— Nem sinal de Seana? Fui um tolo em pensar que ela me seguiria docilmente.

Jasper pediu:

— Quando chegamos você estava caído em frente à cabana. Vamos para casa. Deixe Isabella em paz. Nada de bom acontecerá se você continuar querendo vingança.

— Não ouse pedir que eu tenha complacência com aquela MacKay! E mais do que a injúria cometida com o incêndio, mais do que roubar meu punhal! Foi meu orgulho que ela desafiou, irmão!

— Ninguém precisa saber disso. Deixe-a ir, Edward. Não importa que ela saiba ou não quem você é. SeanIsabellaa não tentou contra a sua vida.

— Porque não tem estômago para isso. Vou me vingar, por esta noite e por Bridget. Não dormirei até que a encontremos!

Emmet juntou-se a Edward.

— E eu cavalgarei com você, mano. Soltem os cães no encalço de Isabella!

— Sim! Soltem os cães contra a MacKay! — ecoaram os homens ao redor.

Com a ajuda de Emmet, Edward montou Ciotach, declarando:

— Ela se julgava uma prisioneira na abadia. Saberá o que é prisão de verdade quando eu a encontrar. — E, voltando-se para Jasper, alertou: — Tome cuidado. As bruxarias de Isabella não podem fazer com que você es queça que ela é uma MacKay. Pagará pelos pecados do passado, como jurei.

Ouvindo em silêncio, bem atrás de todos, Niall sorriu. "_Você também vai __se __arrepender, __Edward. __Você tam bém._", pensou.

O barulho do vento acordou Isabella. Seu corpo doía, mas tinha que continuar fugindo. À distância, ouviu o latido de cães.

O pensamento de ser arrastada à presença do chefe dos Gunn fez com que esquecesse os novos ferimentos que tinha nos pés. Não podia admitir que sua liberdade lhe fosse negada agora.

Correu como um animal selvagem, até não mais ouvir os animais, até sentir uma dor aguda abaixo do peito. Encostou-se em uma árvore, arfando. Havia cheiro de chuva no ar.

Rezou para que não chovesse. O vazio no estômago lembrou-lhe que deixara a comida para trás.

— Seja lá quem você for, Emmet, eu o amaldiçôo!

Tinha que reunir as forças e prosseguir. Não havia escolha. Não poderia encarar aquele traidor de novo.

O ódio deu-lhe forças. Continuou a andar. Morreria antes de se entregar!

Um pouco depois, encontrou um riacho. Matou a sede, tremendo de frio quando o dia raiou, chuvoso. Mais à frente, avistou uma cabana. Viu fumaça saindo da chaminé.

Ciente de que não conseguiria prosseguir sem se aque cer, comer e repousar, ignorou a cautela e olhou para o grupo de árvores ao lado da pequena construção. Em seguida, um velho de cabelos brancos, a camisa e calça esfarrapadas apareceu.

— Tem alguma coisa para dar a uma viajante cansada? A quem pertencem estas terras? — perguntou Seana, quase desmaiando de cansaço.

— Esta terra é minha — respondeu o velho.

Sentiu pena da jovem. Estava em um estado deplorá vel, mas os olhos cansados do velho já haviam presenciado muita miséria ao longo daqueles anos.

— Venha ficar junto ao fogo — convidou.

Abençoando-o por sua caridade, Isabella apoiou-se nele enquanto era conduzida para dentro da cabana.

— Pode pedir para os MacKay virem me buscar? — implorou ela, enroscando-se junto ao fogo.

— Oh, minha menina, o chefe dos MacKay não poderá protegê-la. Quase não consegue proteger sua gente…

A recusa fez com que Isabella concluísse que precisava suborná-lo. Deslizando a mão por dentro do manto en charcado, tateou o punhal roubado de Emmet.

— James MacKay virá, eu lhe asseguro. Diga que Isabella está chegando. Diga isso a ele, meu velho. Diga que sua irmã está aqui.

A pele de carneiro que ia ser colocada nos ombros de Isabella caiu ao chão. O velho fez o sinal da cruz e olhou para ela. Apesar do cansaço, Isabella teve vontade de rir. O homem parecia ver um fantasma, e não parava de se persignar.

Isso a fez concluir que muita gente pensava que ela estava morta…

— Não sou um fantasma. Fui mantida prisioneira na abadia Deer por longos anos. Por favor, diga-me seu nome. Quero agradecer e lembrá-lo em minhas preces, daqui por diante.

— Meu nome é Angus. Estão atrás de você? — per guntou o velho.

— Sim. Estão perto. Não há ninguém que possa man dar para avisar os MacKay? Não conseguirei dar mais um passo — disse Isabella, olhando para os pés machu cados. Viu que o homem permaneceu em silêncio e colocou o punhal em suas mãos. — É seu.

Ansiosa, observou-o revirar a arma nas mãos, estu dando-a, sentindo seu peso. Sabia que era um punhal de valor.

— Aceite como um presente, em pagamento à sua ajuda.

Os olhos escuros do velho brilharam.

— Sim, menina, vou ficar com ele. Meu neto está guar dando as ovelhas, mas vou encontrá-lo. Fique descan sando aqui. Estará segura.

— Segura? — repetiu Isabella. — Espero que tenha razão.

Ouviu o velho sair e, exausta, deixou o manto enchar cado cair ao chão. Pegou a pele de carneiro para se deitar sobre ela.

Sem noção do tempo, ergueu-se ao ouvir o ruído de cavalos. O coração bateu de felicidade. Apressou-se em abrir a porta da cabana.

— James! Estou em casa, irmão. Estou…

- Pelo sangue de Cristo, Edward. O garoto tinha razão. A mulher MacKay caiu em sua mão como fruta madura!

Edward irrompeu do meio dos cavaleiros e aproximou- se até ver o terror dilatando os olhos de Isabella.

— Eu conquisto, eu possuo — disse ele, repetindo o lema do clã e soltando uma gargalhada demoníaca.

— Covarde! — gritou Isabella, negando-se a acreditar no que via.

— Matei os homens que me disseram essas palavras, mas minha vingança com você será mais elaborada. Irá implorar pela morte. Nada mais a libertará.

* * *

**Minha nossa senhora! Tadinha da Bella eim que vida a espera no castelo Gunn? **

**Espero que tenham gostado :)**

**Nos vemos no proximo sabado **


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO QUINZE**

O riso dos homens a deixou bastante en vergonhada. Não podia se conformar com o fato de ter sido encontrada pelos inimigos. Emmet era o chefe dos Gunn. Os gritos dos homens não paravam de repetir aquilo, enquanto desmontavam. Nenhum se aproximou dela. Isabella encostou-se no batente da porta para não cair. Não daria nenhuma demonstração de fra queza, mas sabia que estava perdida.

Caíra como fruta madura? Não. Caíra em um ninho de víboras. Viu o velho, dono da cabana, e seu coração en cheu-se de medo. Não esperava uma traição como aquela.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Angus se aproximou dela, segurando o punhal.

— Veja! Veja a arma assassina que penetrou no peito de minha filha! Quero que todos os MacKay morram! Conhece essa lâmina, não conhece?

Assim dizendo, o velho cuspiu no chão, os olhos cheios de veneno.

Isabella encolheu-se ao ver o punhal tão perto de seu rosto. O velho dissera que fora cravado no peito da filha, assim como dissera que a terra era dele. O terror invadiu Isabella, ao reconhecer a arma. Pertencia a seu irmão, James.

Sacudindo a arma, o velho continuou:

— Bateram no rosto dela. Ele a matou após violentá-la. E a pobrezinha ainda não chegara aos quinze anos! Será a sua sina também, moça! Assim prometeu Edward, o Selvagem. Sua raça…

— Chega!

A voz de comando de Edward elevou-se. Um ódio demo níaco brilhava em seus olhos quando ele segurou Isabella.

— Sabe qual é a pena por roubo, não sabe?

Emmet aproximou-se naquele momento.

— Meu irmão, sei que você teve a melhor das intenções ao dar estas terras a Angus. Mas estão muito próximas às dos MacKay para que fiquemos tranquilos. Se soube rem que Seana está aqui…

— Muito sensato, irmão — concordou Ewdard, dando um puxão no pulso de Isabella.

Ela estremeceu. Aquele homem a odiava e, ao mesmo tempo, a desejava. Conhecia aquele olhar muito bem. Ficou ainda mais assustada. Estava perto de seu lar, mas indefesa e vulnerável. Nas mãos do inimigo.

Edward fez com que montasse Ciotach. Deitou-a sobre a sela, as mãos e os tornozelos amarrados.

Crisdean comentou com Emmet:

— Não estou gostando disso. Se fosse outra qualquer, seria violentada por todos. Mas ela enfeitiçou Edward. Jamais o vi olhar assim para uma mulher.

— Meu irmão não trairá seu juramento, Crisdean.

Edward colocou a manta sobre Isabella. Ergueu-lhe a cabeça, segurando-a pelos cabelos.

— Não pense que este é um gesto de bondade. Não quero que morra até que os portões de Halberry se fechem atrás de você. E tenha certeza de que não irá encontrar bondade dentro daqueles muros.

Isabella desejou que sua boca não estivesse tão seca. Gostaria de poder cuspir naquele rosto.

Com gritos selvagens, os homens se prepararam para partir. Crisdean aproximou-se de Jasper.

— Ele está levando uma bruxa dos infernos para nosso castelo — sussurrou. — Você sabe disso, meu caro. Edward poderia ter acabado com ela aqui e deixado o cadáver nos muros dos MacKay. James, aquele bêbado, não teria como ir atrás de nós. Afinal, nas terras dos MacKay não há cavalos suficientes para dez homens.

O coração de Jasper estava pesado. Ele conhecia o so frimento que estava por vir. Edward estava preso a Isabella, não importava quanto negasse isso.

Dentro da ala das senhoras, no castelo de Halberry, Bridget andava de um lado para outro, como uma tigresa zangada, esperando pelas notícias da captura de Isabella. O véu negro fora afastado do rosto, pois ela esperava sozinha e não precisava esconder-se. Mandara embora Tanya e a serva. Vinho e bolos açucarados permaneciam intocados enquanto sua agitação aumentava.

— Que cheguem logo! — murmurou, tocando as cica trizes que desfiguravam seu rosto.

Sombras cobriam as terras. Abaixo, podia ver tochas brilhando. Muitos aguardavam a volta de Edward. Muitos clamariam por um pedaço da carne de Isabella MacKay.

Uma leve batida à porta fez com que ela abaixasse rapidamente o véu.

— Senhora, seu primo Niall pede para vê-la. Disse que tem notícias muito importantes.

— Diga que não posso ver ninguém agora, Moibeal. — Mas, quando viu a gorda camareira saindo, Bridget mudou de idéia. — Espere. Faça-o entrar.

Ao deixar os aposentos, Moibeal procurou por Peigi.

— Niall está planejando alguma coisa — comentou, em tom preocupado. — O senhor não vai gostar de saber que ele estava de conversinhas com a sra. Bridget.

— Cale-se! Louca ou não, ela é irmã do sr. Edward. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Mas, mesmo fazendo a crítica, Peigi também ficou preo cupada. Decidiu dirigir-se à ala das senhoras.

— Não é verdade! — gritou Bridget. — Está mentindo por algum motivo, Niall. Edward nunca se importaria com aquela vagabunda! Ela é uma inimiga. Meu irmão vai se vingar, como prometeu a nosso pai e a mim!

Mal ouviu aquelas palavras, Peigi apressou-se em vol tar para a cozinha. Amaldiçoou Niall, que não passava de um grande patife. A boa notícia que levara fora a de que a moça estava sã e salva, embora a cabana tivesse ficado em ruínas.

Peigi franziu os lábios. O amo devia tomar conheci mento daquela conversa. Mesmo assim, jamais ficaria contra Bridget. Resolveu contar tudo a Jasper. Ele era a pessoa certa para conversar com Edward. Era o único que conseguia convencê-lo.

Com um movimento violento de cabeça, Peigi foi pro videnciar comida para os homens que chegavam.

O sangue martelava as têmporas de Isabella enquanto a caravana avançava. Se Edward Gunn pensava que iria implorar para sentar-se na sela, estava muitíssimo en ganado. Ela morderia a língua antes de pedir uma sim ples migalha de pão.

Amaldiçoou-o por mantê-la em cima do cavalo, amar rada, como se fosse uma criminosa. Podia sentir-lhe a mão sobre as costas. Dessa vez não se tratava de uma carícia de namorados, mas de um aperto firme, destinado a humilhá-la. E a evitar que escapasse. Como se ela fosse idiota… Jamais tentaria fugir naquelas condições. Sabia que ficaria sob os cascos do cavalo.

Mal podia acreditar que Emmet fosse o inimigo que tanto temia.

Pouco a pouco, exausta, foi mergulhando em um mar profundo e escuro. De boa vontade, deixou-se levar pela inconsciência.

Edward sentiu o corpo de Isabella relaxar, mas não ousou movê-la. Certamente pensariam que estava fraquejando.

Jasper aproximou seu cavalo naquele momento.

— Carregar o peso dessa moça deve ter-lhe deixado dormentes as pernas, meu irmão. Dê-me aqui, que eu a seguro. Não valerá muito para a diversão dos homens se nem conseguir se levantar.

— Então eu a arrastarei — respondeu Edward, lacônico.

— Essas palavras nem parecem suas, mano…

Ao ver-se pressionado, Edward resolveu mudar de idéia. Passou Isabella para a montaria de Jasper. Nada disse ao ver o caçula agasalhá-la com a manta e fazê-la sentar-se na sela, enquanto a amparava. Ao vê-la des maiada, Edward esporeou o cavalo e afastou-se, incapaz de aguentar a cena.

Foi o cheiro familiar de maresia que despertou Isabella. Viu as tochas ao longe, refletindo os muros maciços de Halberry.

"Morrerei aqui", pensou.

Ouvindo Emmet… não, seu nome não era Emmet, nunca fora… gritar para que abrissem os portões, refreou um soluço, forçando-se a não demonstrar medo.

Mas o homem que a tirou do cavalo, aquele que a trouxera até ali, sentiu seu corpo tremer.

Edward desamarrou-lhe os tornozelos. A luz das tochas lançava um colorido dourado sobre eles, e a brisa marí tima fazia as chamas tremeluzir no pátio do castelo. Isabella o fitou lentamente, sentindo a dor pungente de saber quem ele era.

— Está feliz agora, escocês selvagem? Conseguiu me prender. Mas fez isso apenas porque contou com a ajuda de um bando igual a você. Como ficará seu orgulho quan do a história da minha captura se espalhar? Quando souberem que precisou de cães de caça e cinquenta ho mens para aprisionar a caçula dos MacKay?

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar feroz.

— Ainda ousa zombar de mim?

— Sim. Foi a única arma que me restou.

— E será que estará viva para ouvir as histórias que contarão sobre sua captura?

Edward pôde notar que suas palavras haviam surtido efeito quando viu o medo refletido nos olhos de Isabella. Comoveu-se um pouco, mas, ao lembrar que ela o deixara junto ao fogo, para que queimasse nas chamas, endureceu novamente.

— Então morrerei feliz. Prefiro que, depois de morta, a Escócia ouça falar de mim como uma mulher vulgar a ser violentada por você e sua gente!

— Menina, menina, foi um comentário errado. Peça desculpas — Jasper sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Mas Edward achou graça no que ela falara. E Isabella não se desculpou.

— É verdade, mocinha? Está tentando selar seu destino?

— Sim, é verdade.

— Então, que assim seja. Não irei violentá-la. Mas também não lhe oferecerei minha proteção. Você ficará em Halberry, mas poderá fazer o que determinou. E será responsável por isso.

Jasper segurou o corpo trêmulo de Isabella.

— Edward! Ela não compreende.

— Então, conte-lhe, meu irmão. Conte-lhe qual é o destino da mulher capturada por um clã inimigo.

Isabella sentiu como se tivessem lhe roubado a alma. Desejou tapar os ouvidos enquanto Jasper lhe explicava que seria usada por todos os homens do castelo, e que ninguém os deteria. Ao final, perguntou:

— Quer que eu implore por piedade, Edward Gunn?

Como ele odiava ouvir seu nome pronunciado por Isabella naquele tom de desprezo!

— Sim. Implore. Implore por piedade, por um pedaço de pão, por sua vida!

Agarrou-a pelos cabelos e empurrou-a para frente, gritando a plenos pulmões:

— Quem de vocês não tem motivos para se vingar dos MacKay?

Um silêncio mortal abateu-se no ambiente. Edward re lanceou os olhos pelos homens de seu clã que mais haviam sofrido perdas. Citou pessoas, assassinatos, incêndios de fazendas, perda de inúmeras vidas. O tempo todo Isabella manteve a cabeça erguida.

Emmet e Jasper moviam-se em silêncio em meio aos outros homens. A cada um sussurravam um aviso. E, quando Emmet viu o primo Niall surgir à porta, correu até ele.

— Não emita um único som, Niall. Quando a fúria passar, Edward irá matar todo aquele que tiver ousado tocar aquela mulher.

— Você é mesmo um tolo. Isabella tentou matá-lo. Ele não a perdoará.

Isabella olhou para os muros da fortaleza e soube que aquele era o local que vira em seus sonhos. Aquelas eram as paredes das quais fugira.

Edward, tomando do punhal, cortou as tiras de couro que prendiam os pulsos de Isabella. Fez isso sem olhar para ela.

— Eis aqui a srta. MacKay. Quando tiverem se cansado dela, irei levá-la de volta a seu clã, humilhada como Brid get o foi, alquebrada como Bridget o foi, de modo que nenhum outro homem a deseje. Já que sou seu noivo, e não pertenço a seu clã, exijo a punição dessa moça. Eis seu prêmio, homens! Se alguém a quiser, sirva-se!

Edward retrocedeu, deixando Isabella sozinha. O silêncio e a espera a deixavam louca. Sentia-se despida pelos olhos famintos e furiosos dos que ali se encontravam.

Um grito de mulher irrompeu das escadarias.

— Não há nenhum entre vocês que queira me vingar?

Bridget, os véus adejando, precipitou-se degraus abaixo e, antes que alguém pudesse detê-la, atirou Isabella sobre as pedras do pátio.

— Fico com ela! Farei justiça com minhas próprias mãos!

Ergueu o braço para esbofeteá-la, mas Edward a deteve.

— Bridget, querida, não deve sujar suas lindas mãos com ela. Emmet! Leve Isabella para dentro!

Mas foi Niall quem se aproximou. Bridget atirou-se nos braços dele, dizendo para Edward:

— Se ninguém irá violentá-la, então lembre-se do ju ramento feito a nosso pai e a mim! É você que deve ser o carrasco. Não terei paz até cumprir sua promessa.

Sem esperar por resposta, afastou-se pelo braço de Niall.

Invocando suas últimas reservas de força, Isabella er gueu-se do chão. Um a um, viu os homens dando-lhe as costas, levando os cavalos às estrebarias. Acabou ficando sozinha com os três irmãos.

— Tirem-na da minha frente! — ordenou Edward.

Isabella afastou as mãos de Vey, que tentava segurá-la. Caminharia sozinha para o seu destino. Aprendera que o ódio era quase tão forte quanto à paixão. E odiava Edward, suas mentiras, a falsa promessa contida em seus beijos.

Tentou controlar-se, pois aqueles pensamentos de au topiedade a enfraqueceriam ainda mais. Entrou no gran de salão e viu a mesa posta, coberta de iguarias.

Mantendo a mão nas costas de Isabella, Jasper chamou:

— Peigi, esta é Isabella MacKay, nossa prisioneira. Edward pediu para que lhe seja destinado o quarto da torre.

— Os aposentos já estão prontos — disse Peigi, vendo o estado lastimável da jovem, ladeada pelos irmãos Gunn. — Moibeal iluminará o caminho.

— Mande comida para a torre e tire Isabella daqui — Jasper acrescentou.

A velha criada observou o rosto sombrio de Edward. Junto à enorme lareira, ele conversava com Crisdean e com o recém-chegado Gabhan, que parecia trazer más notícias das terras do norte. Acenou, obedecendo Jasper, e chamou por Moibeal.

Jasper acompanhou Edward escada acima. Ela sabia que devia agradecê-lo por sua constante consideração, mas um nó prendia-lhe a garganta.

O quarto da torre era tão pequeno quanto sua cela na abadia, mas um fogo acolhedor ardia na lareira. Moibeal abriu as janelas, que davam para o mar.

— Estarei à sua disposição — disse Moibeal, apoiando a tocha e acendendo duas velas sobre a mesa. — Quer água?

— Claro que quer! — atalhou Jasper.

Impaciente, ele fez a criada sair. Isabella fora olhar o mar pela janela.

— Farei com que lhe tragam roupas limpas assim que se lavar e comer.

— Não quero nada de você. Nem de seus irmãos.

— Essa teimosia infantil não combina com a mulher forte e inteligente que me disseram que você é.

Isabella voltou-se para Jasper. Tinha as mesmas feições de Edward, porém seus olhos castanho-escuros eram bon dosos. As chamas faziam brilhar os cabelos castanhos.

Porém, Isabella sabia que não poderia contar com ele. Seu olhar demonstrava que não iria intervir, não a aju daria a fugir. Estavam todos presos às antigas leis feu dais, leis que nunca tinham sido escritas, mas que exis tiam na honra de cada um.

Ela estendeu as mãos para o fogo, notando as marcas nos pulsos.

— Não há sentido em tudo isso. Estou pagando por crimes que não cometi. Gostaria de me atirar ao mar, se tivesse coragem.

— A vida é muito preciosa. Mas aviso-a para não pro vocar Edward, como fez hoje. Ele obedece a juramentos de honra que uma mulher desconhece. Se continuar agredindo-o com sua língua afiada, ele será forçado a puni-la. Do contrário pensarão que é muito fraco para conduzir o clã. Pense nisso.

— Não sei se ainda conseguirei pensar.

Moibeal entrou naquele minuto.

— Onde estão a água e a comida?

— Seu irmão disse que ela não receberá nada até im plorar. Não ouso desobedecer.

Jasper observou Edward largar o corpo, um brilho de raiva e impotência no olhar, e teve pena.

— Ela implorou a mim por comida, água quente e roupas limpas, Moibeal. Diga isso a meu irmão, se ele perguntar.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Isabella disse:

— Não pense que vou agradecer por isso. E não pre tendo implorar.

— Não creio que Edward se importe com isso quando vier procurá-la.

— Procurar-me? — repetiu Isabella.

— É o costume, menina. Ele virá até você hoje à noite.

Isabella não aguentava sentir o olhar de Jasper. Sabia que daquela vez não haveria doces beijos, toques suaves para deixá-la em fogo. Se Edward, o Selvagem, viesse ter com ela naquela noite, iria violentá-la.

Jasper não disse mais nada. Saiu, mas não voltou ao grande salão. Procurou Bridget, para saber notícias de Tanya, sem desconfiar que ela aguardava, escondida ao pé da escada da torre, que o caminho ficasse livre.

A porta voltou a se abrir, mas Isabella não se virou. Ao ouvir a voz de Tanya, alegrou-se com o fato de ela não ver-lhe o rosto.

— Então, apesar de tentar fugir, foi capturada! Seu noivo planeja violentá-la. Deveria ter ficado a salvo na abadia. Pouco a pouco, Edward teria se esquecido de sua existência.

— Se veio me provocar, desista. Sei muito bem o des tino que me aguarda.

Tanya observou o estado lastimável de Isabella e per guntou-se por que ela não demonstrava medo. Uma sus peita começou a se formar em sua mente.

— Ficou a sós com Edward todo esse tempo? Talvez ele não tenha precisado forçá-la a nada… É por esse mo tivo que está com ares…

— Não aconteceu nada disso — interrompeu-a Isabella. — E esta é a única resposta que vou lhe dar.

Apesar da bravata, Isabella temia que Edward tivesse enviado Tanya ali para atormentá-la. "_Não lhe oferecerei proteção. Você ficará __em __Halberry __e __poderá fazer __o __que determinou. Mas será responsável por isso_."

As palavras cruéis de Edward voltaram-lhe à mente.

— Por mais que eu a odeie desde que Edward lhe foi dado como noivo, jamais deixaria uma mulher sem direito à escolha — disse Tanya. — Trouxe-lhe um presente.

Ouviu-se o ruído de metal caindo no chão de pedra. Relutante, Isabella virou-se e viu a seus pés uma faca, própria para ser escondida em botas. Permaneceu imóvel.

Olhou para Tanya, encostada à porta, com um vestido azul que cintilava a cada movimento. Fios de ouro en tremeavam o decote, as mangas e a bainha da vestimenta; uma grossa corrente pendia-lhe do pescoço e um cinturão de ouro cingia os quadris.

Isabella lembrou-se de como Tanya flertara com Edward na noite de seu noivado, e de como se sentira ameaçada. Não confiava naquela mulher. Observou o olhar vívido e feroz da outra, que alisava o cabelo ruivo, e contemplou o fogo, tratando de ficar em silêncio e esperar que Tanya falasse mais.

— Essa não foi a escolha que esperava, não é mesmo? Um dos homens do clã ficou com pena de você e me pediu que lhe trouxesse a arma. Ainda a tempo de fazer com que Edward não tenha a palavra final nem consiga derramar seu sangue.

— Por quê? Por que está fazendo isso por mim? Não sou sua inimiga?

— Sim, é, mas acontece que amo Edward. Amei-o todos esses anos, assim como ele me amou. Seu pai o obrigou a fazer um juramento de sangue na noite em que Bridget retornou, espancada quase até à morte, deformada para toda a vida. Depois, no leito de morte, o velho forçou Edward a jurar vingança pela segunda vez. É comigo que ele se abre, pois sou sua amante. Sei como seu irmão o provoca quando ele pensa em parar com essa guerra.

Tanya ficou satisfeita ao ver que a menção de seu rela cionamento com Edward perturbara Isabella. Incentivou-a:

— Vamos, pegue a arma!

— Está errada se pensa que James espancou Bridget. Ele a amava muito. Se Bridget disse que James fez isso, mentiu.

— O que foi feito está feito. Já se passaram muitos anos. Ninguém se interessa em saber mais a respeito do assunto. Pegue a arma. Livre-se do que vem por aí. Se morrer por suas próprias mãos, sem desonra, talvez ainda exista uma chance de essas guerras terminarem. Você não voltaria para casa humilhada.

Isabella não viu Tanya partir, mas, assim que a porta se fechou, pegou a faca e escondeu-a debaixo do travesseiro.

Quando Moibeal e outra serva vieram dar-lhe banho e lavar-lhe os cabelos, ficou remoendo as palavras da outra. Sentou-se junto ao fogo, incapaz de comer mais do que pão, de beber algo além de um pouco de cerveja.

Deixou-se levar pelo conforto do banho, deixou que trocassem suas roupas, que lhe pusessem uma fina ca misola e um roupão de lã da cor das folhas novas, ambos ricamente bordados. Havia muitos anos não usava roupas tão elegantes. Na verdade, isso não acontecia desde que fora raptada. Sentiu prazer em não ser obrigada a pegar e esquentar a própria água, como fazia na abadia.

Lembrou-se do que a esperava e, enquanto as velas derretiam lentamente, enquanto esperava por Edward, pensou na arma escondida debaixo do travesseiro. Ainda havia um meio de conseguir a liberdade, e não seria pelo suicídio.

Violência gerava violência. Sangue gerava sangue. Não era mais uma menina inocente. E, quando o coração lhe falava de amor, rapidamente se lembrava do riso e das palavras cruéis de Edward.

Escolha… Ainda haveria escolha para ela?

* * *

**Olha vi os recados deixados anteriormente e quero pedir desculpas pelos erros ortográficos que tenho aqui nos meus recados para vcs. Então o problema é que me PC ta meio possuído e muda as palavras sozinho. Então agora vou tentar revisar cada palavra... Desculpa mesmo...**

**Então gente o que acharam do cap. a Bella descobriu que o Emmet não é Emmet mais sim Edward, tadinha... E que o verdadeiro Emmet é irmão do Edward... a Bella conseguiu um amigo em Jasper? E essa ****Bridget****? Gente a mulher já é uma doidivanas só pode, vamos ver o que ela é capaz de fazer ao longe de historia.**

**Bem espero que tenham gostado do cap? **


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO DEZESSEIS**

Edward não pôde mais ignorar os pedidos de seus homens. Subiu a escada da torre, a amargura enchendo seu coração, vingança envenenando sua mente. Notou que a porta estava destrancada. O interior do quarto revelou as velas consumidas, enquanto o fogo lançava um brilho de âmbar na silhueta de Isabella, sentada num banquinho.

— Então esperou por mim? Pensei que fosse procurar dormir — disse Edward com voz suave.

— Achava que iria esperá-lo na cama? Não pretendo facilitar as coisas para você.

— Você não tem escolha.

— Eu sei.

O perfume suave de urzes elevava-se dos cabelos e da pele de Isabella. Edward se preparara para ignorar as lem branças de seu corpo apaixonado, mas não conseguiu. Ansiava por acariciar os cabelos cor de ebano que caíam em cascatas nas costas delicadas e tocavam o chão. An siava por muito e sabia que nada teria.

— Pensei que fosse me receber com mais coragem e fogo, não sentada em um canto. Assim não faz a briga valer a pena para um homem.

— Não se intitule homem, Edward. Você é apenas um selvagem.

— Essa é a minha garota! Brava e tola.

Assim falando, ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos, mas, com um gesto gracioso, Isabella levantou-se e se afastou. Não queria ficar ali sentada, humildemente. Retrocedeu até que suas costas encontraram a parede.

— Que prazer pode tirar de mim? — perguntou ela.

— É verdade. Você queira que eu morresse no incêndio que ocasionou.

— É mentira. Eu o arrastei para fora da cabana. Não pretendia…

— Por que tenta me enganar?

— Não estou enganando ninguém. Libertei seu cavalo e arrastei-o para fora da cabana. Mas, de qualquer modo, agora isso não interessa. Estou à sua mercê.

Edward hesitou. Havia sinceridade nos olhos de Isabella e ela não sabia mentir. Jamais deixaria o "Emmet" que conhecera morrer queimado.

Aproximou-se e tomou-lhe o queixo.

— Não me toque!

— Vai precisar ser domada, bruxinha. Aprender a obedecer. — Ao vê-la correr para a porta, avisou: — A escada está bem guardada. Pretende ser arrastada de volta ao quarto?

Isabella estava desesperada. Não podia deixar que ele a tocasse, pois acabaria traindo a si mesma. O ódio a invadiu ao perceber que não passava de um joguete, um fantoche, nas mãos do noivo.

— Não irei me cobrir de mais vergonha entregando-se a você novamente!

— Nada houve de vergonhoso no que compartilhamos, menina.

— Pare com essa conversa doce!

— Você não tem escolha.

Isabella viu Edward se aproximar e, paralisada, jurou não ceder.

— Não! — gritou, lutando com ele, tentando chutá-lo. Com facilidade, segurando-a com uma só mão, Edward evitou os ataques, dificultados pelo amplo roupão que Isabella usava. Por fim, esgotados os gritos e os golpes, ela colidiu com Edward, arfando.

Ele agarrou o roupão e ouviu-se o ruído de tecido ras gado. Isabella tentou alcançar a cama e a arma que es condera lá.

Edward atirou o roupão no chão, despindo a camisa e a calça, enquanto o medo apossava-se de Isabella como fera faminta. Ela fechou os olhos ante a visão do corpo viril e poderoso.

Num gesto rápido, levou a mão para baixo do traves seiro e encontrou o que procurava. Ergueu o punhal.

Os lábios de Edward se abriram em um sorriso sarcástico.

— Pode usar a arma, se quiser, mas continuará sendo minha.

Isabella hesitou por um segundo, tempo suficiente para fazer com que Edward segurasse seu pulso, derrubando-a sobre a cama. Com a outra mão agarrou-a pelos cabelos, imobilizando-a, enquanto inclinava o corpo sobre ela.

Isabella gritou de dor, mas Edward calou-a cobrindo seus lábios com força. Em seguida fez com que largasse o punhal, que foi atirado longe.

Edward desejava puni-la por ter despertado sua paixão. Na verdade, pretendera manter-se frio e distante. Mas, a cada recusa dela, uma febre espalhava-se por seu corpo, tomando conta de todos os seus sentidos.

Isabella chorava. Tudo aquilo por nada! Era muito fraca para combatê-lo. Viu o novo corte que Edward tinha, na lateral da cabeça, e estremeceu, tentando escapar das gotas de sangue que caíam.

Com terror, sentiu-o afastar suas pernas com o joelho.

— Não fará isso comigo outra vez! — gritou, apavorada, mas decidida.

Edward a sentiu tremer como um animalzinho pronto para o sacrifício. Desejava humilhá-la. Tinha que se vin gar. De repente, entendeu plenamente o que Isabella realmente temia. Não tinha receio de ser violentada. Dentro dos olhos cinzentos, viu o mesmo terror que ele próprio sentia: o medo da traição.

Suas bocas se uniram, e Edward sentiu a doçura que o atormentava. Beijou-a sem descanso, até sentir que ela correspondia.

Envergonhada pela sensualidade que ameaçava seu bom senso, Isabella estremeceu.

— Acabe logo com isso! — pediu. Que mais poderia dizer? Tinha que manter seu ódio aceso. Continuou: — Certamente, o estupro é um ato que você sabe realizar muito bem, não é mesmo, selvagem? Deve ter havido muitos gritos e choro depois que você violentou e pilhou as terras dos MacKay. Será que só gosta de virgens? Ande logo, seu covarde!

— Você vai se trair, Isabella. Vai se entregar por livre vontade.

— Acabe logo com sua luxúria! Vamos, acabe!

— Não, minha querida. Não é assim que quero me vingar de você.

Isabella sentiu a suavidade dos cabelos negros roçando seu pescoço e tentou desviar a cabeça. Os lábios de Edward trilhavam-lhe a pele ardente. Ergueu os quadris, a fim de virar o corpo, mas só conseguiu colar-se ainda mais a ele. Mordeu os lábios quando sentiu-o beijar o bico de um dos seios.

— Emmet! Emmet, não…

— Não sou Emmet, Isabella. Sou Edward! Farei com que pronuncie meu verdadeiro nome com prazer até esta noite acabar. Pode ter certeza disso.

Isabella calou-se, com medo de que suas palavras ásperas saíssem como gemidos de amor.

Sentiu as mãos livres e tentou puxar os cabelos negros e fartos de Edward, que agora beijava suas coxas, seu ventre, seus pontos mais secretos. Gritou de prazer, odiando os espasmos sensuais que a invadiam. Novamente, Edward procurou-lhe o olhar assustado.

— Olhe para mim! Diga meu nome e reconheça quem está na sua cama!

Isabella sabia que perdera a batalha. Mas agarrou-se ao último resquício de orgulho.

— Você conseguiu pela força!

Em resposta, Edward a penetrou, e a paixão fez com que Isabella cravasse as unhas em suas costas. Mas foi apenas no último instante que ele obteve sua vingança. Lutando com todas as forças para conter o próprio desejo, afastou-se de Isabella. O prazer final não viria.

Em poucos segundos, deixou o quarto, trancando a por ta por fora.

Os soluços deixaram-na exausta. Levantou-se e pegou o roupão rasgado, vestindo-o e caminhando até a lareira. Tirando as colchas de pele da cama, arrumou-as junto ao fogo e se deitou. Enquanto as lágrimas riscavam seu rosto, adormeceu.

Edward acordou com o barulho da chuva, o tempo cor reto para combinar com seu estado de espírito. Sua cabeça latejava e seus olhos estavam injetados, e a boca, amarga pelo excesso de vinho que tomara ao deixar Isabella. Al guém batia à porta.

Soltando blasfêmias, ele gritou que entrassem.

Era Peigi, que evitava encará-lo.

— Trata-se de Bridget. Foi até o quarto da torre, em bora Crisdean tentasse evitar. Está ansiosa. Quer ver a menina MacKay.

Edward passou pela criada correndo e subiu os degraus de pedra de dois em dois, os pés descalços. Viu, em um relance, Crisdean esforçando-se para impedir a passagem de Bridget, aguentando os ataques verbais e físicos que lhe eram dirigidos.

— Bridget, acalme-se. Vá embora. Aquela mulher não é digna…

Ela voltou-se para o irmão.

— Você não cumpriu o juramento! Deixe-me vê-la! Você a trancou lá dentro e pôs alguém de guarda, como se ela fosse um tesouro a preservar!

Edward tomou a irmã nos braços, sussurrando palavras tranquilizadoras para acalmá-la. Por sobre o ombro, olhou para o pobre Crisdean, que tinha o rosto vermelho no ponto em que Bridget o esbofeteara.

— Vamos embora. Conte-me o que a fez agir assim. Como acha que posso apreciar uma inimiga como Isabella?

Edward foi falando e conduzindo a irmã para seus apo sentos, acalmando-a até que Peigi chegasse com Moibeal e Cuíni, a camareira de Bridget.

— Fiquem com ela até eu me livrar desse cheiro de vinho. — Não foi de todo obedecido. Peigi o seguiu até o quarto, decidida. Uma vez lá, ele virou-se para a criada, furioso: — Não sou uma criança que precisa de ajuda!

— Claro que não é. Só queria perguntar se devo levar comida para a moça. Crisdean parece um cão de guarda, e não me deixou entrar.

— Que ela trabalhe para ganhar seu sustento. Não deixarei que digam que sou condescendente com uma inimiga que está sob meu teto.

— Devo fazê-la trabalhar, então?

— Sim. Agora deixe-me sozinho, por favor.

— Vou precisar de roupas para Isabella.

— Resolva isso por sua conta. Vista-a com sacos de linhagem. Que me importa!

— Sim, meu amo. Como desejar.

Peigi não mais o incomodou a respeito de Isabella. Mas procurou certificar-se de que a jovem MacKay ficasse bem longe de Edward. Mandou-a trabalhar na lavanderia, pois era um local onde nenhum homem entrava. Isso foi feito não só por bondade, mas também porque Peigi sabia como seu amo sofria com a presença daquela moça.

Isabella colocou o vestido de lã barata e comeu os restos da refeição da manhã. Só se alimentou porque sabia que passar fome apenas prejudicaria a si mesma. Se Peigi percebeu que amarrara o punhal na coxa com uma tira rasgada da camisola, disfarçou muito bem. Isabella a seguiu para a lavanderia, sentindo-se mais segura e protegida.

As servas receberam em silêncio o aviso de que Isabella iria trabalhar com elas. Uma cuspiu no chão, outra fez o sinal-da-cruz e sussurrou maldições. As demais ignoraram-na. A ela foi dada a tarefa de esfregar peças de linho na tina.

Era tarde quando Moibeal, acompanhada por um dos homens que estiveram no salão, na noite anterior, apa receu para buscá-la.

— Peigi disse que você deve acompanhar Gabhan Roy.

— Para onde ele vai me levar?

Ninguém respondeu. Nas sombras, enquanto caminha vam em direção à prisão da torre, Isabella tateou a perna, procurando pelo punhal, e sentiu menos medo.

Ouviu risos, música e gritos vindos do salão quando entraram na cozinha. Os aromas lhe deram água na boca. Olhou, com vontade, para os pratos de doces e salgados à sua volta.

Sabia que teria que passar pelo salão para alcançar a escada da torre. Tanya estaria lá, assim como Bridget, que em tempos remotos a chamara de linda menina. En tre Moibeal e Gabhan, caminhou de olhos baixos.

Felizmente não a viram, pois estavam do outro lado das tapeçarias que pendiam das vigas do teto. Isabella gostaria de não ter ouvido a voz de Edward pedindo para que Tanya cantasse.

Sentiu um enorme alívio quando se viu no quarto novamente.

Uma caneca com caldo, dois pãezinhos e cerveja aguar davam sobre a mesa. Isabella atacou a comida com vontade, pois trabalhara muito. Quando terminou, viu que a ca misola e o roupão haviam desaparecido. Naquela noite, não houve banho quente. Viu um fogo minguado na la reira e nenhum graveto a mais para fazê-lo continuar até de manhã. Na verdade, aquilo não era surpresa. Mes mo exausta, Isabella ficou caminhando de um lado para outro, enquanto rezava:

— Por favor, Senhor, que ele não venha me procurar.

Lá embaixo, no salão, Edward fez coro às preces de Isabella, jurando a si mesmo que venceria a tentação de procurá-la. Sorrindo, ergueu um brinde, pois estavam celebrando outra vitória contra os MacKay e os Keith. Seus olhos frios cruzaram com os de Peigi, que servia a mesa. Edward não esquecera sua resposta seca quando perguntara como Isabella se comportara naquele dia:

— Fez por merecer o jantar.

E Peigi nada mais dissera.

Agora, trazia-lhe um prato de bolos de nozes, dizendo:

— Quer um? Fiz especialmente para você. Para adoçar seu temperamento ruim.

— É muito tarde, minha velha. Um dia você vai me provocar demais e eu lhe mostrarei quanto meu tempe ramento é ruim. Que está tramando?

— Deixe-a em paz, Edward, meu amor — disse Tanya, a seu lado.

Edward relanceou os olhos pelo decote do vestido que exibia os seios brancos como leite. Tanya era sensual, mas não o fazia esquecer de Isabella. Houvera um tempo em que a prima o deixava louco de desejo. Mas isso era passado. Agora a imagem de Isabella interpunha-se entre eles.

As mulheres, em geral, sempre haviam entrado e saído da vida de Edward, que as descartava com facilidade. Só Tanya conseguira manter-se como amante, pois aprendera a não fazer exigências. Do contrário, não seria mais bem -vinda ao castelo.

Edward percebeu que Niall fitava Tanya como um gato que estudava um passarinho na gaiola. Então se inclinou e falou ao ouvido da amante:

— Tenha pena do pobre primo Niall. Ele está louco por você. — Viu que ela tentava se retirar, ofendida, e segurou-a pelo braço. — Devagar. Não sou o tolo que julga que eu seja. Você costuma ir para a cama com ele frequentemente.

— Se você se importasse comigo, jamais…

Edward tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, dizendo:

— Eu me importo, a meu modo. Mas jamais senti amor por você. Deixei claro, desde o princípio, como seria o nosso relacionamento. Vá ter com Niall. Ele ficará contente com sua atenção. Quanto a mim, não estou disposto a tê-la hoje em minha cama.

— _É __ela _que está tirando você de mim!

— Abaixe a voz. Você é uma tola e não quero ouvir mais nada.

Tanya jurou, entre os dentes:

— Você vai ouvir muito mais, porém não de mim!

Em seus aposentos, Bridget ouviu a música suave da harpa no salão. Sentou-se perto da janela, ignorando a criada Cuíni, que costurava junto ao fogo. Será que Liam sabia que Seana estava viva e era prisioneira de Micheil?

Essa pergunta não parava de perturbá-la. Peigi recu sara-se a dizer-lhe onde haviam mandado Isabella traba lhar. Tinha que se contentar pensando que Seana estava sendo humilhada, mas não era o suficiente.

Tocou as cicatrizes por debaixo do véu. Certa vez, dissera a Isabella que seria tão bonita quanto ela, Brid get, quando crescesse. E agora, ao ver como realmente a jovem MacKay tornara-se bela, sentia o ódio aumen tado em centenas de vezes. Queria que James chorasse e gemesse. Precisava ouvi-lo gritar, do mesmo modo como seu pai e seus irmãos haviam gritado ao ver seu rosto desfigurado.

Desconfiava que Edward estava tentando ganhar tempo. Quem melhor do que ela sabia quão fácil era acabar com a força de vontade de uma mulher? Estre meceu ao recordar os eventos do passado, que emergiam da memória.

— Saia da janela — pediu Cuíni. — Vou atiçar o fogo, pois vejo que está tremendo.

— Sim, faça isso e feche a janela. Há um ar maligno rondando a noite — respondeu Bridget.

— Está bem.

Quando a camareira voltou a sentar-se no banquinho, retornando à costura, Bridget ponderou que havia muito tempo a jovem a servia com lealdade. Então resolveu perguntar:

— Sua mãe entende de ervas, não é mesmo? Preciso pedir-lhe uma poção que me ajude a dormir.

Erguendo o rosto meigo e redondo para sua senhora, Cuíni sorriu.

— Vou providenciar logo cedo.

— Obrigada. Ah, e diga a sua mãe para fazer uma poção bem forte.

Dito isso, encostou-se na cabeceira alta de madeira entalhada e ficou olhando para as chamas na lareira. Iria traçar seu próprio plano. Ninguém lhe tiraria o pra zer da vingança.


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO DEZESSETE**

Na noite seguinte, Isabella acordou com um barulho do lado de fora da quarto. Agarrou o punhal e levantou-se, ficando longe da por ta. Por muito tempo permaneceu ali, parada, mas nada aconteceu.

Cansada, voltou para a cama e, mal apoiara a cabeça no travesseiro, ouviu o ruído suave de uma risada de mulher.

— Quem está aí? — perguntou então.

Silêncio.

Isabella não pregou olho o resto da noite.

Não contou a ninguém sobre o ocorrido. Quem se im portaria se estava com medo ou não?

Soube, pela manhã, que Edward partira. Concluiu que fora caçar, pois o vira da janela, usando luvas grossas de couro, proteção contra as garras dos falcões que seguiam, orgulhosos, aboletados sobre os pulsos dos senhores.

Isabella jogou fora a água suja e voltou para junto de Peigi, que notou-lhe as olheiras profundas. Não conseguia sentir compaixão por aquela moça, pois seus dois filhos haviam morrido nas mãos dos MacKay, mas a aflição da situação vivida por ela e Edward a deixava nervosa.

— O amo ordenou que eu a levasse para trabalhar na cozinha — avisou.

Isabella disfarçou o contentamento. Havia sempre muito vaivém na cozinha, e isso poderia lhe dar uma oportu nidade para fugir.

Os aromas apetitosos fizeram com que sentisse muita fome. Mas procurou manter os olhos afastados dos va riados pratos que estavam sendo preparados para a volta dos caçadores. Almoçou sozinha, depois dos outros empregados.

Num determinado momento, sentiu que alguém a ob servava. Ergueu a cabeça e viu o mesmo homem que consolara Bridget na noite de sua chegada ao castelo. Era magro e estava ricamente vestido.

Tentou lembrar-se de seu nome, mas não conseguiu. O olhar penetrante do homem não a deixava, e ela abai xou a vista para as suas tarefas, sentindo-se pouco à vontade.

Niall entrou na cozinha.

— Peigi, Bridget solicita sua presença — foi logo dizendo.

Vendo Cuíni atrás dele, a criada ficou tranquila em deixar a prisioneira sozinha.

Isabella viu o hematoma escuro na face de Cuíni e pensou que estavam no mesmo barco. Perguntou o que desejavam.

— Os bolos de açúcar — respondeu Cuíni, dando uma olhadela assustada para Niall.

Isabella percebeu o aceno de aprovação de Niall e o anel com brasão que usava.

Tratou de pegar os bolos. Subiu em um banquinho, tomando cuidado para não derrubar a bandeja de prata, no alto do armário. Ao descer, sentiu nos dedos um pouco do açúcar que caíra e, instintivamente, levou-os aos lábios.

A pancada súbita fez com que caísse ao chão. No mesmo instante, ouviu Niall gritar:

— Ladra!

Ela olhou de Niall para Cuíni, sem nada entender. A camareira saiu correndo da cozinha, levando os bolos.

Isabella levantou-se e sentiu sangue no rosto.

— Ninguém vai ajudá-la. Cuíni foi obrigada a fazer parte desta cilada e ficará de boca fechada.

Assim falando, frio e calculista, Niall arrastou Isabella pela longa trança.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Peigi, entrando de repente na cozinha. — Cuíni disse que Isabella roubou um bolo.

— É verdade — respondeu Niall. — Assim que você virou as costas, ela correu para os bolos que Cuíni viera buscar. Não ouviu nossos rogos. Tentei impedi-la, mas ela caiu do banquinho e feriu-se no meu anel quando tentei ajudá-la.

Isabella ficou em silêncio.

— Terei que falar com o amo quando ele voltar — disse Peigi. — Vá se lavar e acabe suas tarefas.

A criada não confiava em Niall, mas educara Cuíni desde menina, para que se tornasse camareira de Bridget. Cuíni não lhe contaria uma mentira.

Edward esperou até que todos fossem dormir. Tivera que aguentar os pedidos para que sentenciasse a ladra ainda naquela noite. Sabia de cor os murmúrios que corriam no salão, entre todas as mesas, e o que todos os olhos lhe diziam.

O olhar de Tanya, feroz, o de Niall, dissimulado, o de Emmet, imparcial, e o de Jasper, o único que ousava en frentar a fúria do irmão.

A honra e sua posição de chefe faziam com que tivesse que punir Isabella do mesmo modo como puniria qualquer ladrão. Pena Peigi não ter presenciado o roubo. Niall… ah, seu primo Niall, como Jasper e Emmet haviam dito, precisava ser vigiado.

Peigi jurara ter perguntado duas vezes a Isabella se a acusação era verdadeira e, por duas vezes, a moça não admitira nem negara. Permanecera em silêncio.

Edward lembrou-se de como Isabella cobiçara os bolos de gengibre na feira, comendo com avidez e retribuindo com um beijo. Será que Niall pedira um beijo pelos bolos? Mas como poderiam conhecer a fraqueza de Seana por doces?

Saiu de seu quarto tão absorto nos próprios pensa mentos que não percebeu uma sombra se escondendo em sua alcova.

Subindo à torre, despertou o vigia, que dormia a sono solto.

— É assim que monta guarda, homem?

Edward dispensou as desculpas gaguejadas, sem notar a taça de vinho aos pés do empregado.

Sabendo que Edward apareceria, Isabella sentara-se na cama, enrolando uma colcha de peles no corpo despido. Ao entrar, ele logo percebeu a palidez de seu rosto, em bora a luminosidade dos cabelos a emoldurasse.

— Não consegue controlar sua luxúria, selvagem? É por isso que se esgueira durante a madrugada? — per guntou ela com raiva, referindo-se ao barulho que a amedrontara na noite anterior.

— Dobre a língua! — respondeu Edward. Não fora até ali para atirá-la na cama, mas o desejo começava a surgir, forte e tempestuoso. — Você foi acusada de furto. A pu nição está sendo pedida por todos.

— Jesus! Então veio até aqui para me atormentar?

— Não. Só quero a verdade. Dita por você.

Edward era a personificação do orgulho. Amo e senhor. Isabella sentiu-se tentada a dizer a verdade mas, se Edward não acreditasse nela e Niall viesse a saber, poderia ser ainda mais cruel. O olhar de Niall era frio, malicioso. Era melhor calar. Talvez…

— Isabella, não sou um homem paciente. Vai falar ou não?

— Não há nada a dizer. Faça o que tem que fazer. Não importa.

— Não seja teimosa! Estou lhe dando a oportunidade de contar a sua versão do fato!

Isabella voltou-se para Edward. Estava cansada, enojada com tudo o que tivera que suportar até ali. Também sentia-se confusa. Edward proclamava que a odiava e, ao mesmo tempo, a desejava. Fora até ali, naquele mo mento, como se pudesse dar um fim ao que ele mesmo iniciara. Que tormento! Que loucura!

— Quem cala consente — disse Edward com voz sombria.

Um sentimento de perda a invadiu.

— Os caminhos que percorremos hoje a muito tempo foram escolhidos. Você pode não acreditar que uma mu lher possua honra, mas é verdade. Sou uma MacKay. Jamais alguém poderá dizer que implorei por piedade a um Gunn.

— Achou muito fácil implorar quando pensava que eu era um Emmet qualquer.

— Sim, mas Emmet era uma mentira. Você me usou da maneira mais abjeta possível. Não há mais nada a dizer.

— Eu a seduzi e você me culpa. Se eu a estuprasse, você me culparia também — rebateu Edward com sarcasmo.

— Não existe outra mulher que possa usar para sa tisfazer seus desejos? Precisa tirar o meu descanso fa zendo-me permanecer em vigília todas as noites?

— Você também me deixa em vigília. — Assim falando, Edward se aproximou da cama, pegando-a pelos ombros. — Isabella, eu… — Parou de falar ao avistar o hematoma escuro e o corte no rosto bonito. Ouviu-a gritar de dor quando encostou o dedo em sua face, perguntando: — Quem ousou marcar você?

— Por que se importa? Essa marca, pelo menos, todos podem ver, ao passo que as que você me fez são invisíveis. Apesar de insistir que não é um homem paciente, tem arrastado meu tormento infindavelmente. Acabe logo com isso.

— Está implorando? — perguntou Edward, sacudindo os ombros delicados, aborrecido com a teimosia de Isabella.

— Nunca.

— Quando eu descobrir quem fez isso, matarei o canalha por ter tocado em você!

Em voz baixa, quase um sussurro, Isabella disse:

— Chega de mortes, chega de sangue.

— Está implorando pela vida do covarde que bateu em você?

— Não estou implorando por coisa nenhuma.

Edward olhou para o rosto que se negava a fitá-lo, emoldurado pela nuvem cor do céu a meia noite. Os olhos cinzentos imploravam, apesar de os lábios negarem.

Sentiu-se invadido por uma paixão intensa, como jamais sentira antes. Edward desejava aquela beleza selvagem desde o primeiro dia, aquela meiguice, a sensualidade que afastava, por momentos, o desespero de trilhar um caminho preparado por outros.

Agarrou-a pelos cabelos, desnudando-lhe o pescoço e beijando-o. Atirou-a sobre as cobertas de pele, esquecendo-se de todo o resto.

Quando Isabella gritou no silêncio da noite, a maioria não ouviu. Aqueles que ouviram, viraram-se na cama, resmungando de satisfação, pensando que a inimiga fora punida. Apenas uma pessoa soube que dos lábios de Isabella MacKay não saíra um grito de dor, mas sim de paixão satisfeita. E aquela pessoa cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, com fúria impotente.

Pela manhã, Isabella soube que Edward partira com uma tropa. Concluiu que dirigia-se para outra luta com os inimigos, nos limites das terras. Moibeal não se sentia bem, e Peigi mandou-a tomar seu lugar, servindo a mesa, mas aquilo resultou em um grave erro. Todos se recusaram a serem servidos pela prisioneira do castelo.

Ela então foi pegar água no poço, e lá crianças lhe atiraram pedras. Ninguém a ajudava. Isabella tinha medo de afastar-se de Peigi. Não que a velha a ajudasse, mas sua presença fazia com que ninguém se aproximasse. Além do mais, ela ficava aterrorizada quando via Niall.

A criada notou que a jovem MacKay não comera nem bebera nada o dia todo, a não ser a água que ela mesma pegara do poço. Sem preâmbulos, foi dizendo:

— Não pense que alguém aqui usaria veneno para matá-la. Não fariam isso, por mais que a odeiem.

— Tive enjoos hoje de manhã. Talvez seja o mesmo mal de Moibeal.

Com olhos sagazes, Peigi a observou de cima a baixo e disse:

— É melhor que não seja. Moibeal está com criança na barriga.

— Oh!

Isabella sentiu que o sangue deixava seu corpo, e vacilou.

— Se você só dormiu com Edward… — disse Peigi.

— Mais ninguém me tocou! — exclamou ela.

Não, não podia estar grávida. Tinha que ser um en gano. Peigi não era adivinha.

Apenas no final da tarde Isabella soube, por Jasper, aon de Edward fora. Jasper dirigiu-se à cozinha por acaso, e a encontrou lá.

A beleza inocente que o atraíra, no princípio, desapa recera. Agora, Isabella tinha uma beleza sombria. Mesmo vestida como uma criada, conservava um ar orgulhoso. Ao fitá-la, ele notou o corte ainda aberto no rosto e as olheiras profundas.

— Não precisa ter medo de mim — disse, com receio de que Isabella fugisse.

Ela lembrou-se da bondade com que aquele jovem a tratara, quando fora levada a Halberry como prisioneira.

— Você é irmão dele. Não me despreza pelos pecados de meu clã?

— Não sou Edward.

Jasper não sonhara mais com Isabella. Aquela que via não era a jovem corajosa e briguenta que o irmão tivera que capturar com cães e soldados.

Cortou um pedaço de queijo e viu que ela o observava. Deu-lhe um pedaço.

Como o animalzinho a que se vira reduzida, Isabella comeu vorazmente, olhando para os lados.

Jasper contou-lhe que Edward fora até os limites das terras dos Sutherland.

— Meu irmão está querendo negociar a paz, mas mui tos são contra ele.

— Ele é um guerreiro. Só entende de matança de inocentes.

— Não é verdade. Edward não queria a guerra. Dese java apenas acertar contas com James, mas foi obrigado a jurar que executaria a vingança planejada por meu pai.

Contra sua vontade, Isabella encontrava paz na voz sua ve de Jasper. Ousou perguntar:

— Nunca tive homem algum, a não ser Edward. Qual seria a pena se eu estivesse grávida?

— Você está?

— Ainda é cedo para afirmar.

— Se ele quiser a criança, nada o impedirá de assu mi-la. Não creio que Edward deixaria ao filho a carga de ilegítimo.

— E quanto à mãe?

— Se ele a amar, casará com você.

Isabella vislumbrou uma sombra parada fora da cozinha, ouvindo a conversa.

— Se precisar de mim, mande me chamar por Peigi. Confio nela cegamente — disse Jasper.

Ela aquiesceu, mas ficou pensando na pergunta que não formulara: o que aconteceria se Edward não quisesse a criança, apesar da opinião de Jasper?

Isabella viveu três dias de serenidade, com Jasper sem pre lhe fazendo companhia. Mas as pessoas continuavam cuspindo à sua passagem.

Certo dia, viu-o jogando dados com outros homens.

Aproximou-se e ficou olhando, interessada. Jasper então mandara os outros embora e a ensinara a jogar.

— Mas neste jogo é preciso fazer apostas. E eu não tenho nada para apostar — disse ela, entristecida.

— A aposta é um sorriso. Há muito tempo não a vejo sorrir.

— E eu gostaria de ganhar.

— E qual seria a aposta, caso ganhasse?

— Um passeio pela charneca — respondeu ela sem hesitar. — Tenho estado trancada neste castelo e gostaria de respirar o ar puro do verão.

— O que me pede vai contra as ordens de Edward. Não posso…

— Um passeio, Jasper. Alguns minutos de liberdade. É tudo o que peço.

Peigi parou à entrada do salão e viu Isabella de perfil, sorrindo. Cerrou o cenho. Jasper estava brincando com fogo.

Da escada, Niall também observava e ouvia. Não franziu o cenho de preocupação, mas sorriu friamente. Imaginou que Isabella flertava com o irmão de Edward.


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO DEZOITO**

Niall aproximou-se.

— Ensinando-a a jogar dados? Edward não vai gostar. Pode ficar pensando, como outros, o que essa mulher pretende ganhar jogando…

— Leve seus pensamentos maldosos para fora daqui — disse Jasper. Em seguida, viu que Isabella, ao sentir o olhar perverso do primo, voltou-se e saiu correndo. — Se eu ouvir boatos, Niall, saberei de onde vieram.

— Pense bem no que está fazendo. Sua irmã Bridget está descontrolada, vendo Edward relutar em cumprir o juramento. Ele está protegendo o inimigo, Jasper. Não sou o único a perceber isso.

— Vá para o inferno!

Com um olhar pensativo, Niall pegou um banquinho e sentou-se ao lado do primo.

De longe, Isabella viu os dois mergulhados em profunda conversação. Gostaria de gritar para Jasper tomar cui dado com tudo o que Niall dissesse. Mas mudou de idéia no mesmo instante. Afinal, apesar da bondade, Jasper era um Gunn. Não podia se esquecer disso.

Naquela noite, Isabella foi mandada mais cedo para seu quarto. Antes de o jantar ser servido.

Quando uma nova criada entrou com a bandeja, Isabella viu um enorme bife sumarento e um pedaço de pão. Havia também uma maçã madura e uma caneca cheia de cerveja.

Ela derramou a cerveja pela janela. Jogou a carne e o pão para as gaivotas. Jasper já lhe dera comida, naquela tarde.

Durante a noite, sem poder conciliar o sono, Isabella foi até a janela de seu quarto e lá embaixo, sobre as ondas brancas, viu muitas gaivotas mortas. Estremeceu. Era um mau presságio.

Tinha que fugir dali. Na primeira oportunidade, contou a Jasper sobre os pássaros mortos boiando no mar, como uma premonição de desgraça, e propôs:

— Vamos deixar que os dados decidam por nós se você me ajuda ou não a fugir.

Ele recusou, e algumas horas depois veio a mensagem de que o clã Sinclair desejava um encontro com Edward. Na ausência dele, Jasper fez os preparativos para ir em seu lugar.

Ao ver sua última esperança prestes a se dissipar, Isabella viu-se sem escolha. Procurou por Jasper em seu quarto.

— Se me deixar aqui, estará assinando minha sentença de morte… e a do filho de Edward.

Ainda não tinha certeza se estava realmente grávida, mas usaria qualquer estratagema para escapar.

— Não se preocupe, menina. Farei com que pessoas de confiança a protejam.

— Quanto a mim, farei greve de fome. Seu irmão não irá agradecê-lo quando voltar e me encontrar morta.

Caso Isabella estivesse dizendo a verdade, Jasper não poderia abandoná-la. O pior era que naquele momento, em que precisava de um aviso, uma visão, nada acontecia.

— Pretende procurar seu irmão, Bella? Ele não poderá protegê-la. Há muito tempo se discute dar um fim ao que sobrou de seus domínios.

Isabella ajoelhou-se.

— Jurei nunca implorar, mas agora quebro minha pa lavra, e diante de você. Imploro pela minha vida. Se Edward me quiser, irá atrás de mim. Mas dê-me a chance de fugir. Dê uma chance a meu filho!

Jasper hesitou por alguns segundos. Mas em seguida aproximou-se de uma das cômodas, dizendo:

— Tome. Vista esse culote e o chapéu. Vai parecer um rapaz. Espere na escada até que eu chame Peigi no salão. Então vá para a estrebaria. No entanto, se for pega, nada poderei fazer.

Dito isso, Jasper foi se despedir de Bridget e de Tanya, avisando-lhes que deixara Isabella presa na torre. Com desagrado, viu o sorriso lento e satisfeito que Tanya endereçou a Bridget e o modo como sua irmã segurou as mãos da amiga. Saber que Isabella tinha razão quando dissera que as duas queriam matá-la não diminuiu seu sentimento de culpa por estar traindo a confiança de Edward.

Escolheu dois homens que não tinham grande interesse em saber o que iria fazer. Quando Isabella o encontrou e montou o cavalo, questionou-se sobre se ela sabia caval gar bem, pois teriam que correr para chegar às terras dos Sinclair ao cair da noite.

Os homens zombaram um pouco de Isabella, com seu modo desajeitado de montar, mas de nada desconfia ram. O pior foi quando se aproximaram da ponte le vadiça e dos primeiros guardas. Ela abaixou a cabeça, encobrindo o rosto e felizmente logo estavam fora dos muros de Halberry.

Cavalgaram durante duas horas antes que Jasper se aproximasse e lhe dissesse:

— Você irá para o norte, rapaz, e levará esta mensagem a meu irmão.

Isabella viu-o partir, incapaz de poder agradecê-lo, e quebrou o selo da carta. Jasper desenhara um mapa tosco para que ela se orientasse na fuga.

Lar! Por fim, ia para o seu lar!

Carregaram Edward, ferido, pela ponte levadiça de Halberry, naquela mesma noite. Ele estava com febre, e temiam por sua vida. Uma espada o atingira. Foi Tanya, com mãos firmes, quem limpou a ferida e retirou os pe daços da armadura que haviam penetrado na pele. Brid get e Peigi cuidaram da febre com infusão de ervas.

Três dias de preocupação se passaram sem que nin guém pensasse em Isabella, presa na torre.

Foi Niall quem deu o alarme e correu a contar a Edward sobre a traição de Jasper. Emmet foi enviado para buscar o irmão mais moço, sem saber o que iria acontecer com ele.

À volta para casa foi uma grande decepção para Isabella. James, o irmão adorado, parecia alquebrado. Nem pôde se levantar para saudá-la, dado o estado de embriaguez. Na verdade, nem mesmo a reconheceu, a não ser dois dias depois. As terras estavam devastadas; o castelo, imundo, cheio de teias de aranha. Mas o sofrimento por que Isabella passara a tornara forte para enfrentar aquela situação dramática.

Encontrou uma aliada em Leits, uma serva que estava com a família desde que a mãe de Isabella se casara, e uma inimiga em Maille, que se dizia amante de James.

Mantendo Maille à distância, ela descobriu, por inter médio de Leits, onde James guardava às moedas para comprar cerveja. Foi a criada também que a levou até os porões e mostrou-lhe o pequeno porta jóias que escon dera após a morte da mãe de Isabella.

— Precisará de dinheiro para lutar contra os Gunn, menina. Quando achar conveniente, leve isso aos Keith. São muito ambiciosos e, se você pagar bem, irão ajudá-la.

— Não existem mais homens no nosso clã, Leits? Todos fugiram?

— Os anos em que a julgamos morta, menina, foram muito duros. Dughall, Calum, Sim e Angus permanecem leais a seu irmão, além de poucos outros. Os demais passaram para o lado dos Keith, que por isso puderam oferecer proteção quando James perdeu quase tudo — dis se a velha.

— Aprendi mundo sobre o mundo. Os Keith não ne gociarão com uma mulher. Você terá que me ajudar a deixar James sóbrio. Ele precisa me contar a verdade sobre Bridget e reorganizar nosso clã. - Assim falando, colocou a mão sobre o porta jóias da mãe, e jurou: — Jamais me deixarei aprisionar de novo. E vingarei a morte de todos os MacKay.

Sentia uma enorme força interior quando reuniu os poucos homens do clã no salão do castelo. Pediu-lhes ajuda, tocou no seu brio, rogando para que cumprissem os juramentos feitos ao longo de suas vidas.

Com a ajuda de Calum e Dughall, foram negadas a James todas as bebidas, exceto a água. Maille foi amea çada de exílio caso fornecesse cerveja a ele. Isabella enviou Sim com jóias da mãe para comprar a ajuda dos Keith e pedir-lhes uma reunião. Seguia, assim, os sábios con selhos de Leits para que fosse cautelosa, pois havia al guns no outro clã que negociavam há anos com os Gunn.

Os dias de verão foram passando, e James ficou mais forte. Não havia mais dúvidas de que Isabella esperava um filho de Edward. Ela, porém, ignorava o fato de que ele continuava deitado, com febre, quase à morte.

Quando George Keith chegou, Leits impediu que a jo vem ama participasse da reunião.

— Deixe que os homens se entendam — dissera.

Isabella vinha trabalhando muito. Pouco a pouco, con seguiu fazer voltar os lavradores para as fazendas vazias. Sentiu-se aliviada pelo fato de James poder receber os Keith com passo seguro e mão firme.

Ninguém questionou seu direito de sentar-se no salão e ouvir os termos da negociação entre Liam e George, contra os Gunn. De nada suspeitou, quando, ao final da conversa, James pediu-lhe que saísse para buscar refres cos. Isabella andava ansiosa, pois o irmão prometera-lhe contar tudo sobre os últimos dias que vivera com Bridget, antes que ela o deixasse.

Maille entrou na cozinha com um sorriso malicioso, trazendo notícias que arrasaram Isabella.

— Os Keith disseram que o chefe dos Gunn esta à morte. O clã aguarda ordens. Se ele morrer, virão à sua procura.

Aflita, ela correu até George, que respondeu:

— Sim, é verdade. Emmet não dará um passo até saber se Edward vai viver ou não. James queria manter isso em segredo. Não desejava que você soubesse. Mas pretendo me encontrar com Emmet.

Isabella procurou a solidão junto aos muros que davam para o mar. Raramente permitia-se pensar em Edward, mas agora, sabendo que ele podia estar morrendo, precisou encarar seus sentimentos com sinceridade.

Acariciando o ventre, que começava a crescer, soube que a criança que carregava era um vínculo muito forte a uni-la ao chefe dos Gunn.

Apenas Leits sabia que estava grávida. Ambas temiam a reação de James, quando tomasse conhecimento do fato. Se ele quisesse demonstrar que ainda era líder do clã, e que tinha força, teria que expulsá-la de casa. Ninguém lhe daria um pedaço de pão, sabendo que carregava um filho dos Gunn.

Por outro lado, pedir ajuda aos Gunn era algo que estava fora de cogitação. Eles tomariam a criança e a matariam.

Precisava rezar para que Edward sobrevivesse e procurasse a paz. Talvez, então, houvesse uma esperança para o seu amor.

Parada em frente ao mar, compreendeu que teria que proteger aquela criança com sua própria vida.

O grito de júbilo dos Gunn ecoou por vales e montes, quando souberam que Edward sobreviveria.

Houvera momentos, durante seus delírios febris, em que ele chamara por Isabella. Ao ouvir que ela partira, voltara a cair no estado de inconsciência. Não sabia que nesses momentos Jasper ficava ao seu lado, sussurrando palavras de incentivo para que lutasse pela vida e con quistasse seu amor. Jasper fora proibido de se aproximar, tão grande era o ódio que Edward sentia por saber que o irmão caçula o traíra.

Quando a febre cedeu, Peigi começou a alimentá-lo. Foi por intermédio dela que Edward soube que Isabella esperava um filho. Daquele momento em diante, Edward só teve um pensamento: ficar bom.

— Fui informado de que George Keith deseja ter uma reunião com você, meu irmão — disse Emmet.

— É mesmo?

Edward encontrava-se no pátio, treinando com a es pada. Ainda se sentia muito fraco.

— Creio que sou a pessoa indicada a ir a essa reunião e ouvir o que George tem a dizer — acrescentou Emmet.

— Mas eu preciso de você aqui para defender nossas fronteiras! Não posso mandar Jasper, pois não o perdôo por sua traição.

— Não deve pensar assim, mano. Talvez Isabella tam bém o tenha enfeitiçado.

— Para mim não é fácil ter que admitir isso, mas eu gostaria muito que Isabella voltasse. Não por vingança. Eu a quero para mim. Só ela pode me trazer serenidade e paz.

Emmet pôs a mão amiga no ombro de Edward.

— Seria capaz de arriscar tudo por ela?

— Sim. Você está do meu lado?

— Sempre. Mas me entristece vê-lo contra Jasper. Nos so irmão pode predizer o futuro.

— Por enquanto não quero vê-lo. Talvez, quando Isabella voltar, eu possa perdoá-lo. Mas agora não.

— E então? Quem escolhe para se encontrar com George?

— Nosso primo Niall.

— Mas, ele é uma víbora!

— Pare, irmão! Sei que não gosta de Niall, mas devo isso a ele. Não esqueço que o forcei a empunhar a cruz de guerra e joguei-lhe assim a maldição da morte.

— Ora, Edward! Niall está vendendo saúde!

— Você e Jasper sempre disseram que ele se dá bem com George.

— Confabulam juntos, sim, mas…

— Então ele é a pessoa indicada.

— Será que Bridget não está enchendo seus ouvidos sobre Niall? Não sei como ele consegue ser tão simpático para nossa irmã.

— Emmet, quer negar um pouco de alegria a Bridget? Ela se diverte na companhia de Niall. Você está com ciúme. Não ouvirei mais nada contra nosso primo. Foi ele que se arriscou, vindo me contar sobre o que Jasper fizera.

Emmet teve que concordar.

Por fim, a reunião foi marcada para o final de novem bro. Edward partiu com onze homens, a fim de se encon trar com o mesmo número de cavaleiros dos Keith e dos MacKay. Achou estranhos os termos informados por Niall: não mais do que doze homens a cavalo de cada clã. Preparado para uma eventual batalha, Edward lide rou seus homens, sabendo que deixava em Halberry mui ta insatisfação. E tudo porque ia à busca da paz.

Acalmara os ânimos dos que eram contra um acordo, argumentando que as perdas dos MacKay tinham sido muito maiores durante aqueles anos. Os Gunn haviam enriquecido nos últimos tempos, enquanto os MacKay passavam fome.

A voz cortante de Bridget o atingiu como uma faca enterrada no coração, mas mesmo os rogos dela não o dissuadiram de seus novos planos.

Teria Isabella e o filho. Teria a paz.

Edward viu os olhares cautelosos de Crisdean e Gabhan enquanto se aproximavam do local do encontro, as ruínas de uma velha igreja. Ouviu o tilintar do aço das espadas, prontas para qualquer emboscada.

Edward não contara a ninguém, mas naquele mesmo instante Emmet se dirigia, com um grupo de homens, para a propriedade dos Keith. Iria sequestrar o filho de George. Se houvesse traição no encontro, a vida do menino seria sacrificada.

Edward estava ansioso também por outro motivo. Niall dissera que George estaria levando notícias de Isabella.

Isabella afagou o ventre que, começava a ficar saliente. Estivera assistindo à partida de James, que ia ao encontro de George. Juntos, encontrar-se-iam com Edward.

Ela pedira ao irmão que fosse firme e tentasse obter um tratado de paz. Continuava escondendo a gravidez, usando roupas pesadas sobre o corpo delgado. Naquela manhã, porém, Leits lhe dissera que Maille andava desconfiada. Se a amante de James resolvesse fazer co mentários sobre o assunto, ele poderia ter uma reação inesperada.

O dia começara claro, mas depois uma névoa densa veio do mar, acompanhada de ventos fortes. Mesmo as sim, Isabella ficou junto aos muros, em frente à praia.

Antes de partir para o encontro com Edward, James lhe contara a verdade sobre Bridget. Isbaella temia o momento em que teria que revelar a Edward as men tiras da irmã. Mas, por viver os mesmos temores de Bridget, conseguia entendê-la e sentia piedade. As ati tudes da cunhada haviam sido pautadas pelo medo de ser expulsa de seu próprio clã. Em nenhum instante ela pensara nas mortes, no terror e no sangue que aquele gesto espalharia.

— Não é a paz que procuram, mas a morte de todos nós!

O grito de Gabhan ecoou quando penetraram nos mu ros quebrados da igreja arruinada. Havia doze cavalos dos Keith, conforme o trato, mas sobre cada um estavam montados dois cavaleiros, dobrando o número de homens dos Gunn.

Edward teve tempo de ver um vulto sobre uma colina, acima da igreja, que lhe pareceu James MacKay, ao lado de um cavaleiro. Praguejou amargamente por ter se dirigido como um carneirinho para o holocausto.

O que não pôde ver, porém, foi que George apontava uma espada para as costas de James. O chefe MacKay estava tonto. Bebera muito vinho antes do encontro, vinho oferecido pelo próprio George, que agora dizia, sarcástico:

— Você é um fraco, um tolo. Não merece ser chefe de clã algum. Dê graças por não morrer hoje.

— Seu grande canalha! Você assinou a sentença de morte de minha irmã! — gritou James, escapando da es pada de George.

Não houve propriamente uma luta entre os dois, pois James viera desarmado e estava bêbado. Com um empur rão, George o jogou no chão.

Mas Edward nada viu daquela cena, preocupado com sua vida e com a vida de seus companheiros, lutando como um demônio, com dois homens de cada vez.

Sentiu um punhal penetrar-lhe o ombro. Vendo Cris dean desmontado, estendeu a mão e o amigo subiu na garupa de Breac.

Esporeando o corcel, Edward cavalgou na direção da colina onde vira James. Mas foi George Keith quem se aproximou, gritando:

— Abaixe a espada! Tenho uma mensagem de Isabella para você! Tente pegá-la e será morto! Ela disse que preferia ser considerara vulgar por toda a Escócia a per tencer a você. Não se esqueça disso!

Edward vacilou, quase caindo do cavalo pelo choque que aquelas palavras provocaram e pelo ferimento que sofrera. Cego de raiva, voltou-se para os sobreviventes de seu clã, dizendo:

— Tragam-me um MacKay! Vivo ou morto, pouco importa!

Crisdean pediu:

— Edward, deixe-me levá-lo para casa. Sua ferida…

— Não voltarei até ter Isabella MacKay!

George Keith, pensando que os Gunn batiam em re tirada, reuniu seus homens, deixando dois companheiros dos MacKay, Sim e Calum, à mercê dos inimigos.

James, ainda caído, rolou para a beira do caminho, en quanto os Keith passavam a galope. Ninguém olhou para ele ou ofereceu-lhe uma arma para se defender. Acreditando que todos os seu homens haviam morrido, James não teve remédio senão voltar para casa e contar a Isabella o que acontecera.

Já era noite. Isabella não aguentava mais tanta espera.

Largou a costura e saiu do quarto.

— Ainda não voltaram, menina — Leits avisou, tra zendo da cozinha um caldo quente.

— Sei que ele está perto. Ouço-o me chamando.

— Quem? É James quem chega?

Mas Isabella já saíra dali.

Algo dera errado. Ela sentia isso. Dirigiu-se a um grupo de árvores, os olhos perscrutando as sombras. Ouviu urna voz fraca que a chamava. Era Sim.

Viu-o apoiado em uma das árvores, coberto de sangue.

— Sim! Vou buscar ajuda. Diga-me…

Não pôde acabar a frase. O homem caiu a seus pés. Atrás dele surgiu Edward, com um punhal nas mãos.


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO DEZENOVE**

Por um breve instante, Isabella ficou parali sada. Então, seus olhos se encheram de alegria e ela abraçou Edward. Sem uma palavra, sem pensar por que ele estava ali, lançou os braços ao redor de seus ombros, sem procurar esconder seus sentimentos.

No entanto, foi recebida com extrema frieza. Confusa, deu um passo atrás.

— Foi um encontro de paz — sussurrou ela. — Por que fica parado aí como se me julgasse?

Em resposta, a ponta do punhal foi encostada em sua garganta.

— Não grite, mocinha — avisou ele num tom de voz muito suave.

Sentiu o perfume de rosas da pele feminina e a paixão tomou conta de seu ser. Precisava olhar para aquele rosto, o rosto que rondava seus sonhos e sua vigília; precisava ouvir daqueles lábios as mentiras que a condenariam.

Sim gemeu, e Isabella fez menção de se inclinar para ele, mas a mão de Edward segurou-lhe o braço.

— Deixe-o. Está só ferido. Outros perderam a vida nessa reunião de paz.

— E James? O que aconteceu com meu irmão?

— Um covarde repulsivo, como sempre. Fugiu quando pensou que nos derrotara com a traição que vocês dois engendraram.

Isabella deu um passo atrás, aterrada com as palavras ditas em voz falsamente meiga.

Edward sentia-se fraco. Perdera muito sangue na es caramuça. Crisdean e os outros sobreviventes esperavam por ele um pouco além, na clareira.

Segurando Isabella pela longa trança, forçou-a a encará-lo.

— Um dia eu lhe disse que aquilo que conquisto sempre será meu, lembra-se? Sentimos a mesma paixão destrui dora um pelo outro. Gostaria que o ódio profundo que sente por mim fosse amor, na mesma medida.

— Ousa falar em amor e traição ao mesmo tempo? Sim, interferi para a paz. Detesto violência. E, se alguém o traiu, procure dentro de sua casa. Procure sua irmã, que começou este maldito pesadelo com suas mentiras.

As nuvens avançavam rapidamente, encobrindo a lua, sombreando os rostos, e o tremor no corpo de Isabella au mentava cada vez mais.

Edward puxou-lhe ainda mais os cabelos.

— É você que está mentindo. Resolver proteger o ca nalha covarde que é seu irmão. Eu deveria matá-lo!

— E eu, Edward? Também vai me matar?

Isabella desejava gritar que estava carregando um filho dele, e que Edward não teria paz até desmascarar Bridget.

— Não posso matá-la — murmurou Edward, de en contro aos lábios delicados. — Preferiria enfiar uma faca em mim mesmo. Estamos presos um ao outro, embora eu maldiga a paixão que sinto por você.

— Pare, por favor, ou irá nos destruir com sua cegueira. Não pode ter o amor que deseja sem confiar em mim.

— Então vou me contentar com a parte física do amor. Com o sexo. Quem sabe assim eu consiga saciar essa paixão — respondeu Edward, mentindo, mas ferindo os sentimentos de Isabella como ela o ferira.

Crisdean se aproximou naquele instante.

— Edward, decida logo o que vai fazer — pediu, preo cupado. — Não podemos mais ficar aqui.

Edward beijou Isabella com fúria, apossando-se arden temente dos lábios macios. Desejava submetê-la, vê-la lutar e perder. Mas foi ela quem o venceu, oferecendo-lhe apenas sua meiguice. Na mente de Edward martelavam sem descanso as palavras de Bridget e Tanya:

— Ela o traiu. Jasper a libertou. Ela enfeitiçou seu irmão caçula também. Essa mulher é sua inimiga. Sem pre será.

Crisdean temia pela segurança de todos os homens, uma vez que nenhum deles estava resistindo nem sequer a ficar em pé. Desse modo, segurou o braço de Edward e insistiu:

— Vamos, homem! Vamos sair daqui ou seremos mortos!

Edward afastou-se ligeiramente de Isabella.

— Eu deveria levá-la comigo, mas vou deixá-la. Vai se torturar esperando por minha volta. Ninguém mais a terá. Você é minha. Estamos unidos para sempre, eu e você.

— Edward, eu… Bem, no dia em que puder confiar em mim, terá todo o meu amor.

Gostaria de acrescentar que também teria conhecimen to do filho de ambos, que ela carregava no ventre, mas nada disse.

— E este aqui? — quis saber Crisdean, dando um chute, de leve, no corpo inerte de Sim.

— Corte-lhe a garganta ou deixe-o aí. Pouco me im porta — respondeu Edward.

Apoiando-se no ombro de Crisdean, afastou-se, com um último olhar para trás. Viu Isabella de joelhos, junto ao homem do clã MacKay. A neve começava a cair, mas não se comparava ao gelo que apertava o coração de Edward.

Isabella fizera com que perdesse a confiança em Jasper, quebrasse a promessa feita a Bridget e ceifasse a vida de muitos homens. E ainda ousava querer impor condi ções. Se confiasse nela, teria seu amor. Pois sim! Se con fiasse em Seana acabaria perdendo até o último homem! E a própria vida.

Por sua vez, Isabella procurou ajuda ao redor. Alguns homens se aproximavam, mas não pertenciam dos clãs Keith ou MacKay. Era gente ligada aos Gunn. Alguém gritou seu nome:

— Jasper? — respondeu Isabells.

— Sim! Onde está Edward? Sei que veio para cá. — O caçula do clã desmontou e correu para Isabella. — Onde está ele? Vi o que aconteceu. Ele está ferido de novo.

— Você estava lá, Jasper? Viu quem o traiu?

— Não propriamente. Tive visões sobre as coisas que iriam acontecer. Depressa, o que houve com meu irmão?

— Partiu com seus homens. Há um membro dos Mac Kay ferido, logo ali.

Oferecendo sua manta para resguardá-la do frio e da neve, Jasper disse:

— Edward crê que eu o traí. Não quer ouvir meus motivos para tê-la libertado.

— Ele o expulsou do clã? Oh, lamento muito! — To cou-lhe de leve o rosto e olhou para os homens que ob servavam a cena antes de prosseguir: — Não sei o que aconteceu com Edward. Ele disse que foi uma cilada e que James fugiu, acreditando que estavam todos mortos. Não creio. Meu irmão jurou que desejava a paz.

— Edward também. Não me expulsou do clã, mas se nega a falar comigo. Não acreditou em Emmet quando ele lhe disse para não confiar em Niall. Nosso primo e George Keith andavam conspirando. Tanya e Bridget en cheram os ouvidos de Edward com mentiras quando ele esteve acamado. Não sei o que faz meu irmão confiar tanto em Niall, Tanya e Bridget.

— Venha se aquecer ao fogo e traga seus companheiros. James não está em casa, mas não deixarei que fique ao relento depois de ter me ajudado.

— Os homens que me acompanham pensam como eu. Niall traiu Edward. É por isso que cavalgam comigo. Gos taria de aceitar sua oferta, mas devo partir e procurar meu irmão.

Isabella hesitou.

— Conte-me, Jasper. Sei que algo mais aconteceu.

— Edwrad não é ingênuo. Enviou Emmet para seques trar o filho de George Keith, em Dirlot. A tarefa foi cum prida sem problemas, mas, na volta, o cavalo do menino tropeçou e ele foi lançado longe.

— Morreu?

— Sim. Foi uma fatalidade, mas os Keith irão culpar os Gunn.

— Vá então, Jasper. Encontre Edward. Ele está ferido e seus homens, exaustos. Proteja-o — pediu, e então o abraçou.

Antes de montar, Jasper perguntou:

— E a criança?

— Está bem — respondeu Isabella, afagando o ventre. — Que a Virgem o proteja.

De uma fresta quebrada na parede do castelo, Maille observava a cena. Sabia que muitos pensavam que não tinha cérebro, porém possuía a argúcia de um animal quando se tratava de sua sobrevivência.

Sabia que vira e ouvira algo secreto. Iria esperar e vigiar. Sua hora chegaria. Não ficaria ao lado de James, empobrecido. Não aceitava Isabella MacKay como senhora do castelo. Riu de mansinho, levando as mãos à boca.

Quando finalmente voltou, encontrou Leits, que a ob servou com atenção.

— Não encontrou Isbaella? Pensei ter ouvido o som de cavalos. É James quem chega?

— Não vi ninguém. — Com os olhos baixos, Maille foi até o fogo esquentar as mãos, acrescentando em seguida: — Começou a nevar.

Isabella surgiu à porta. Pediu que Leits chamasse os ajudantes, para que carregassem Sim até o salão. Vendo que Maille as observava, recusou-se a responder às per guntas da velha criada.

— Falaremos depois — desconversou.

Mas a hora certa não chegou. Logo depois que Sim foi medicado e acomodado no salão, James apareceu. Vinha com Calum, e carregava os cadáveres de Angus e Dughall.

Estava enregelado até os ossos, pois a nevasca os pe gara em cheio. Só muito mais tarde contou a Isabella o que acontecera.

Ajoelhada, ela encostou a cabeça no colo do irmão, dizendo:

— George pagou caro pela traição. Seu filho morreu. Jasper esteve aqui. Ele tem o dom das visões. Previu que a reunião não traria paz e tentou avisar Edward, mas ele não o quis ouvir. Não confia mais no irmão caçula, porque foi ele quem me libertou. Não quero esconder nada de você, meu irmão.

E então contou sobre a visita de Edward naquela tarde, bem como sobre sua recusa em ouvir a verdade sobre Bridget.

James, cujo amor-próprio fora roubado naquele dia, amor-próprio que Isabella tanto lutara para reerguer, sen tiu pena da irmã. Ele também amara cegamente, e seu amor levara o clã à perdição. Acariciou os cabelos de Isabella enquanto ela derramava as lágrimas que guardara todos aqueles meses.

Precisava contar a James sobre a criança que esperava. Mas, ao olhar para o rosto devastado do irmão, cheio de rugas, rosto que outrora fora belo, nada disse. James não precisava de mais preocupações.

Não podia contar nada, ao menos por enquanto.

Quando a manhã cinzenta surgiu, a tempestade de neve continuava. As gaitas de fole entoavam o canto fú nebre pelo filho morto de George Keith.

Noite após noite, George passou a sentar-se na capela, as luzes mortiças das velas jogando sombras nas paredes de pedra, que continham os restos mortais de muitas pessoas da família. Evitava ouvir a voz interior que dizia ser ele o único culpado pelo que acontecera. Queria vin gar-se matando também o filho de Edward Gunn, pois assim o veria abatido e aniquilado. Só havia uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a descobrir se Isabella MacKay estava grávida. Isso faria com que conseguisse seu intento.

Com o passar dos dias, George, cego por sua obsessão, nem notava que as pessoas faziam o sinal-da-cruz dian te dele, percebendo a loucura em seus olhos, ou que tapavam os ouvidos para não escutar mais seus cons tantes monólogos.

Os céus pareciam zombar de sua impotência, forrando a Escócia com um lençol branco de neve, impedindo que todos saíssem de casa.

Dentro dos muros de Halberry, Edward mantinha-se afastado de Bridget e Tamya. A irmã não mais o impor tunara pela quebra do juramento. E, se ele estivesse me nos obcecado pelo remorso de não ter trazido Isabella no dia da emboscada, perceberia que a irmã andava estra nhamente alegre.

Via Niall muito pouco. Via Jasper menos ainda. Apenas Emmet ficava a seu lado, o que o deixava agradecido.

Estaria Isabella esperando um filho seu? Edward pas sava horas olhando para o mar turbulento, repetindo-se a mesma pergunta.

A noite, sentava-se à mesa, circundado pelo clã, sa bendo que muitos desejariam que renunciasse ao posto de chefe. Só não tomavam providências nesse sentido por se sentirem fracos.

A neve impedia que chegassem notícias de fora, pois era impossível trafegar pelas estradas. Brigas surgiam de todos os cantos, motivadas pelo tédio, e Peigi quebrava a cabeça para inventar novos cardápios.

Edward a tudo observava, esperando pela primavera.

Uma frágil trégua estabeleceu-se entre Isabella e Maille quando James soube da gravidez da irmã. Estavam iso lados do resto da Escócia e James nem pensou em punir Isabella, tão contente estava com sua volta. Sim e Calum ficaram curados. Leits dizia a todos, com alegria, que isso se devia à abençoada água da Escócia, a qual for talecia o sangue.

Isabella achava graça, sempre ocupada com as costuras para o bebê. Ele, por sinal, chutava com força a sua barriga. Algumas vezes, James tirava o trabalho das mãos das mulheres e as alegrava tocando harpa. O instrumento ficara encostado a um canto desde que o harpista do clã fora morto em uma das inúmeras batalhas. Por tradição, James deveria tê-lo substituído por outro, mas relaxara muito suas obrigações de castelão e ninguém o censurava por isso.

À luz da lareira, Isabella e James tocavam e cantavam juntos. Então Maille pedia para dançar e James a convi dava. Isabella tentava manter pensamentos alegres, pois Leits lhe contara lendas sobre mulheres que se preocu pavam muito durante a gravidez e geravam demônios.

Sentia-se bastante pesada. O bebê parecia tirar-lhe todas as forças. Leits sempre lhe dava os melhores pe daços de comida; Isabella percebia o desagrado de Maille, embora a moça nada dissesse.

Calum presenteou-a com um berço e James, com peles macias para forrá-lo. Os olhos de Isabella encheram-se de lágrimas diante dos presentes.

Os dois irmãos preenchiam suas noites recordando ve lhos tempos e fazendo brincadeiras.

Isabella estava tranquila, esperando a chegada do bebê. Leits jurou que seria um menino, pois o ventre estava baixo; se estivesse alto e redondo, seria uma menina.

Ela suspeitava que a velha criada fizesse oferendas junto às árvores próximas aos muros do castelo. A serva seguia fielmente os costumes muito antigos de seus antepassados, que adoravam os carvalhos sagrados e faziam sacrifícios aos deuses.

Envolta nas peles de carneiro que cobriam sua cama, Isabella rezava para que a dor abaixo das costas passasse logo. Ansiava para que Edward soubesse que carregava seu filho.

O sonho chegou àquela noite. Isabella fugia de Halberry. Não acordou com medo, pois agora tinha alguém a quem proteger. Não se recordava das palavras que Edward dizia no sonho, ao correr atrás dela, mas vira nitidamente o rosto de seu filho.

Ninguém poderia negar que Edward fosse o pai. O bebê era uma cópia em miniatura dele.

E a noite de Ano-Novo chegou.

Pediram a Maille que colhesse galhos de zimbro, a ser empilhado em todos os aposentos. Todas as portas e ja nelas deviam ser seladas, de modo que a fumaça do zim bro queimado protegesse os moradores do castelo contra o mal no ano que ia chegar. Esse ritual também era feito no estábulo e no galinheiro.

Calum e Leits espargiram cerveja com especiarias em todas as portas e janelas, para dar sorte. James preparou uma infusão de álcool e cerveja doce, uma bebida quente para a última noite do ano.

Sim foi escolhido para ser o principal personagem de uma pantomima tradicional de Ano-Novo, vestindo a pele de uma vaca. James, Calum e os poucos empregados se guiam-no, dando três voltas no salão, na direção do sol, cantando, enquanto fingiam bater na vaca com gravetos. Aquilo faria com que as vacas dessem leite durante todo o ano.

Tiras da pele do animal eram retiradas sem o uso de facas, e a cada um era dada uma tira, que devia ser chamuscada na lareira. Seana foi encarregada de ver se nenhuma delas ficava completamente queimada, pois, nesse caso, significaria sorte não apenas para quem a segurava, mas para a casa inteira.

Por fim, quando a madrugada já ia alta, Isabella des pediu-se. Sentia-se exausta. Deu um abraço e um beijo em Maille, agradecendo a fita de cabelo que a moça lhe dera. Por sua vez, dera a Maille um pequeno broche de prata, que encontrara no porta jóias da mãe. Não tinha muito valor material, mas esperava que ela soubesse apreciar o gesto.

A terra parecia aguardar, quieta, enquanto o Ano-Novo começava. Mas era hora de começar a afiar a lâmina das espadas. Elas seriam necessárias logo mais, assim que a neve derretesse e as charnecas voltassem a ficar verdes. A vingança era um prato que se comia frio.


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO VINTE**

Maille irritava-se todas as vezes em que Leits a mandava cumprir alguma pequena tarefa. Há tempos sentia que estava perdendo prestígio junto a Liam. Principalmente depois do anúncio da gravidez de Isabella. Segundo a velha criada, o momento do parto encontrava-se próximo. Maille esperava que sim. Só ao pensar no que ousava fazer, bem debaixo do nariz de Liam e de Isabella, abria um sorriso maroto.

— Por que esse olhar travesso? — perguntou Leits.

Maille apagou o sorriso dos lábios tão depressa que a serva chegou a pensar que o tivesse imaginado.

— Já fez o que lhe mandei fazer? — perguntou a Maille.

— Sim. Veja você mesma. — Ela substituíra o ar alegre por uma expressão séria. Correu a pegar seu manto junto à porta. — Tenho coisas particulares a fazer.

— Particulares? — repetiu Leits, irônica, enquanto a moça se preparava para sair. — É melhor que trate de agradar o amo. Senão vai ficar sem cama para deitar.

Maille não lhe deu ouvidos. Fechou a porta, atrás da qual sempre costumava escutar a conversa alheia, e mostrou a língua para a velha Leits, praguejando.

Com cuidado, para que ninguém a visse, deu a volta no estábulo e espremeu-se para passar entre o muro de pedra e o tapume de madeira espessa que formavam a parte dos fundos da construção. Esperava que ninguém percebesse a pedra que tirara do muro, para poder esgueirar-se por ele. Se não a tivessem mandado vigiar as galinhas quando uma raposa aparecera rondando, jamais teria descoberto aquela passagem.

Estava próxima aos recifes, e sentiu o aroma da água do mar. Engatinhando, foi até o grupo de árvores de onde espionara Isabella. Agora podia ficar de pé e correr pelo vale estreito.

— Quase congelei esperando por você!

A voz soou às costas de Maille, que foi agarrada em um abraço violento. Ela riu e debateu-se, virando-se e beijando o homem na boca. Aceitou as carícias que eram feitas em seus seios até afastar-se, dizendo:

— Chega!

Aprendera bem a lição. Liam, sem querer, fora um ótimo mestre. Maille nunca mais concederia seus favores generosos antes de receber o pagamento.

— Mostre o que trouxe para mim — disse ela.

Por baixo do manto, George Keith retirou uma delicada corrente de prata, da qual sua esposa não sentiria falta. Mas, quando viu a moça fazer um gesto para agarrá-la, segurou-lhe o pulso com força, avisando:

— A jóia será sua assim que me disser o que vim ouvir.

Maille achou melhor não mentir. George era muito diferente de Liam. Iria machucá-la caso se sentisse en ganado. Ou desafiado.

— A velha disse que a hora do parto está chegando.

— Você me contou o mesmo da última vez que vim aqui. E olhe que para vir arrisco minha vida.

— Não pode apressar um bebê a nascer! — respondeu Maille. — Falta menos de uma semana. Seana está feia e gorda.

George a largou e Maille tratou de pegar a corrente de prata. Ele então segurou-lhe o queixo, sorrindo.

— Não se esqueceu do que deve fazer assim que a criança nascer?

— Não. Estou com a manta de lã vermelha que você me deu muito bem-guardada. Pode me beijar agora.

George deu-lhe um rápido beijo no rosto, o que deixou Maille enfurecida.

— Vá embora, menina, antes que dêem por sua au sência. Não quero que nada lhe aconteça. Sua recompensa a aguarda.

— É grande?

— Sim. Grande como você nunca viu.

Observou-a correr de volta para o castelo e cuspiu no chão, limpando a boca.

— Sim, a recompensa que planejo para você é grande, muito grande… — murmurou George.

A neve começava a derreter e todos os visitantes eram bem-vindos, tal a ansiedade por notícias entre as pessoas ilhadas por meses. Em Halberry, o desentendimento en tre Edward e Jasper não era segredo. Por isso, ninguém deu importância quando Jasper, vendo as estradas tran sitáveis, decidiu sair. Emmet era o único que sabia, real mente, aonde ia o irmão.

Emmet estava aborrecido, pois passara o inverno inteiro aconselhando Edward e Jasper a fazerem as pazes, em vão. Para Edward, já era suficiente não ter banido do clã o irmão traidor; quanto a Jasper, era muito teimoso para aceitar ajoelhar-se diante do irmão mais velho e pedir desculpas por ter facilitado a fuga de Isabella.

O que Jasper pretendia fazer agora ia além da loucura, mas Emmet o ajudara a arrumar provisões para a jornada e a estudar um mapa da região de Kyle de Tongue. Gos taria de poder acompanhá-lo, mas alguém tinha que ficar e tomar conta de Edward, pois o terrível Niall continuava em Halberry.

Emmet desconfiava da amizade de Bridget com o primo. Também desconfiava dos modos subitamente recatados de Tanya. Estavam tramando alguma coisa, tinha certeza, mas nem Gabhan, que tomara Cuíni como amante, sabia do que se passava nos aposentos de Bridget.

Foi procurar Edward nas muralhas em frente ao mar, como era seu hábito agora estar ali. O ataque dos Keith roubara seu ar de juventude, mas as linhas no rosto haviam lhe dado uma nova beleza, mais madura. Emmet ficou espantado com a grande semelhança que via agora entre Edward e seu pai.

— Ele já foi? — perguntou o chefe do clã, olhando para o mar.

— Davey partiu duas horas atrás.

Edward fez um gesto aprovador com a cabeça. Sentia falta da amizade de Jasper. Mas perdoar… E não se tra tava apenas da ajuda que o caçula dera a Isabella. O que o incomodava de fato eram os boatos que corriam, dizendo que o irmão dormira com sua noiva. Estaria ela esperando mesmo um filho seu? Ou seria de Jasper? Edward lem brou-se das palavras dela: _"Acredite __em __mim __e __terá meu amor"._

— Jasper disse que Isabella está prestes a dar à luz. A festa da Purificação da Virgem Maria, no dia dois de fevereiro, está próxima. Bom sinal para celebrar a en trada da primavera. Quanto às mentiras e às verdades distorcidas que andam por aí, observe de onde partem, pois só beneficiam a quem as conta — afirmou Emmet.

O olhar de Edward estava angustiado.

— Então, meu irmão, responda: quem teria interesse em dizer que Jasper dormiu com Isabella? Quem lucra di zendo que meu irmão me traiu?

— Ouça seu coração, meu caro.

Emmet encarou-o no fundo dos olhos e percebeu-lhe o sofrimento, a incerteza.

— Isabella ousou impor seus termos — contou Edward. — Ousou pedir que eu confiasse nela. Quebrei o jura mento que fiz a meu pai e a Bridget, e aquela bruxa ainda ousa ditar condições. Como gostaria de extirpá-la de meu coração e de minha mente! Mas, como boa bruxa, ela me prendeu para sempre, ainda que estejamos a quilômetros de distância um do outro. — Apertando a borda da muralha com força, acrescentou: — Voltei a negar a Bridget o único presente que me pediu. Nossa irmã também me deixa aflito. Não posso destruir Seana. Não posso matá-la. E, ao mesmo tempo, por causa das condições dela, não posso tê-la.

— Se acredita que Jasper o traiu, por que não o matou ou o exilou? — questionou Emmet. — E por que, em vez disso, não fez calar quem começou os boatos? Jamais pediu satisfações a Niall sobre a armadilha daquela reunião, que quase lhe custou a vida. Por quê? Que poder Niall exerce sobre você?

Os olhos azuis de Edward soltavam faíscas quando ele se virou para o irmão.

— Pensa que já não me fiz essas perguntas? — respondeu, aproximando-se. — Jasper é meu irmão, meu sangue. Nada farei contra ele. Mandei, sim, que Bridget e Tanya se calassem porque amo Isabella. Quanto a Niall, faço o jogo dele. É melhor manter a serpente sob vigilância do que esperar que dê o bote inesperadamente. Sei que Niall conversa com os homens do clã, dizendo-se meu amigo e preocupado comigo, perguntando se não seria melhor escolher outro chefe.

Emmet sorriu enviesado.

— Eu não sabia que você sabia. Nosso querido primo tem grandes ambições. — Cruzou os braços e coçou o queixo, acrescentando: — Fico pensando em como Niall mexeu os pauzinhos para tirar vantagem naquela reunião fatal. Todos sabem que ele foi nosso porta-voz.

Edward riu, inesperadamente.

— Ele é esperto como uma raposa. E me conhece bem. Exibiu abertamente, para que todos vissem, como estava preocupado com aquela reunião, aconselhando-me a tomar cuidado como os Keith. E eu, arrogante, não lhe dei ouvidos. Mas ele já sabia que essa seria a minha atitude. Sempre há duas ou mais facções dentro do mesmo clã, sempre existem conspirações contra o chefe. Se eu sou besse que há outro líder entre nós, de bom grado dar -lhe-ia meu posto…

— Não diga isso! Nosso pai iria se virar no túmulo e certamente viria assombrar Halberry.

— Ele já me assombra, Emmet. Jasper tem visões com nosso pai. Somos malditos desde o dia em que papai permitiu os casamentos. Mas a história ainda não terminou.

— Diga-me, vai permitir que seu filho seja ilegítimo?

Edward ficou em silêncio e Emmet, percebendo que não obteria novas respostas, decidiu ir embora.

Edward Gunn ficou só, olhando para o mar. Havia um enorme vazio dentro de seu coração. Ansiava por Isabella, acima de tudo. Não conseguia viver sem ela.

Da janela da torre, Bridget o observava.

— Venha ver como meu irmão está acabrunhado. Pa rece outro homem, e tudo por causa daquela bruxa. Venha ver, Fiona!

A outra respondeu, agressiva:

— Venha me ajudar a tirar a fuligem da lareira, para que a mágica dê certo.

Bridget, sempre atenta às cicatrizes, abaixou o véu antes de se virar, dizendo:

— Cuíni deveria…

— Cuíni não! Uma de nós, Bridget! Já lhe disse inú meras vezes. Você tem sangue nobre. Os poderes de seus ancestrais poderão ser seus. — Com um sorriso falso, Tanya se aproximou da prima, os olhos semicerrados. — Não gostaria de voltar a dominar Edward?

— Cale-se! Nem deve falar uma coisa dessas!

Assim dizendo, Bridget relanceou os olhos pelo quarto, apertando o braço de Tanya, amedrontada.

— Mas você não deve desistir. Ajude-me, Bridget. Eu conheço os poderes. O que irá acontecer hoje à noite lhe dará poder. Edward nunca mais amará outra mulher mais do que a você, e fará de Isabella a mulher vulgar de toda a Escócia, como ela mesma sugeriu.

Dito isso, tratou de terminar de esfregar a fuligem. Bridget não devia suspeitar de que estava sendo usada.

Isabella sonhou.

O salão de Halberry estava iluminado por tochas e velas. Edward encontrava-se sentado à grande mesa, en quanto ela permanecia em pé, orgulhosa, à sua frente. Havia muita gente em volta, mas só os vultos eram vi síveis. Edward caminhou em sua direção, convidando-a para dançar.

Gritando, Isabella recusou, tentando não ver os vultos que rodopiavam, vertiginosamente, ante sua vista.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam, desafiadores, fixos em determinada direção. Isabella seguiu-lhe o olhar e viu duas espadas cruzadas no chão, para a dança típica escocesa.

A música começou, crescendo a cada minuto. Vozes incentivavam Edward, que bailava com uma rapidez ver tiginosa. Com os olhos azuis em Isabella, executava-lhe uma dança cheia de desejo e desafio, mas sem o amor pelo qual ela ansiava.

Quando terminou, fez-se um profundo silêncio. Edward ergueu uma das espadas; depois, a outra. Apro ximou-se de Isabella, oferecendo-lhe uma das armas. Na ponta da outra, brilhava seu pesado anel de ouro. Ele riu, em tom baixo e irônico, ao ver a confusão da noiva, que lhe perguntou:

— Está me oferecendo este anel de casamento com amor no coração?

— Amor? Casamento? — Edward riu e convidou todos a rir com ele. — Estou lhe oferecendo um pequeno círculo de ouro no lugar do elo de metal que deveria usar no pescoço, como escrava. Você jurou que seria a mulher mais vulgar da Escócia caso…

— Nunca vai se esquecer disso?

— Nunca! Escolha, Isabella. A espada ou o anel.

— Morte ou desonra!

— Você não tem honra. Onde está meu filho? O que fez com _nosso _filho?

Lutando para fugir em meio à escuridão, ela acordou.

— Que foi que eu fiz? — murmurava sem parar, as mãos sobre o ventre crescido. Ainda podia ouvir a voz de Edward, mas as risadas eram tão altas que a abafavam. E ali, em seu quarto, tão distante de Halberry, pairava um aroma de sândalo e zimbro.

Isabella gritou, a voz rouca:

— Meu bebê! Edwar, Edward! O que nos aguarda agora?

Mas as pedras do castelo de Kyle of Tongue não tinham resposta para essa pergunta.

— Isabella? Não consigo vê-la, mas a ouço chamar meu nome. O que a perturba, menina?

Fumaça subia das ervas e dos pós jogados ao fogo, que exalava um aroma de sândalo e zimbro.

Bridget, no quarto da torre, aproximou-se para ver a agonia do irmão Edward refletida nas chamas. Era a ma gia de Tanya em andamento.

— Edward procura amparo para não cair, mas não há ninguém para socorrê-lo — descreveu Bridget em um sussurro abafado, como se a imagem de seu irmão, que surgia nas labaredas, pudesse ouvi-la.

Efetivamente, ele fez um gesto de quem escutava, e virou-se para ela. Bridget se encolheu. Edward estava cego! Os olhos azuis e perscrutadores, que pareciam ler seus segredos, haviam desaparecido.

— O que fez com ele? — Bridget gritou.

— Isso é apenas a miragem do que você deseja ver — explicou Tanya. Em seguida inclinou-se, dizendo: — Não pode parar o processo agora. Observe e aprenda sobre o poder que você mesma procurou. Nada é mais forte do que isso. E Edward finalmente pagará por ter feito pou co-caso de sua honra, quebrando o juramento. Edward e Isabella estarão perdidos para sempre, em meio às trevas.

— E a criança? — Bridget ousou perguntar, as chamas exercendo uma força hipnótica sobre ela.

O grande final apareceu, então, à sua frente. Ela riu até que lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos.

Enquanto Bridget ficava presa às suas visões, Tanya esgueirou-se para fora do quarto da torre e dirigiu-se ao quarto de Edward. Ficou encostada à porta, sorrindo ao ouvir os lamentos roucos que vinham de dentro.

— Chame por ela, Edward. Chame quanto quiser. Vou trazê-la para você. Trarei o perfume de rosas e o calor suave da primavera. O canto dos pássaros e a brisa fresca. Dê-lhe as boas-vindas, Edward. Mostre a seu amor o que a espera. Com minha mágica, farei com que a esqueça e só pense em mim. — Deu um sorriso sarcástico. — A tola Bridget pensará estar no comando, mas serei eu a exercer o poder. Em breve.

Tanya avançou, levando a taça que tinha na mão, tomando um gole de seu conteúdo e beijando os lábios de Edward. Repetiu o gesto inúmeras vezes, passando o líquido de sua boca para a dele.

Quando Edward pegou os cabelos ruivos e aproximou-a para beijá-la, não eram os cabelos de Tanya que sentia, mas a cabeleira cor de mel de Isabella, escurecendo sua vista como um véu.

Em seu delírio, produzido pela feitiçaria, pensou beijar os lábios da mulher que amava. Não mais com violência, mas com meiguice. O corpo de Isabella brilhava palidamente, sutil, enquanto ela sussurrava palavras de incentivo.

Edward sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo repelido e arrastado para ela. Sempre que tentava dizer-lhe o nome, lábios fechavam os seus, oferecendo um gosto tão embriagador que seu sangue fervia. Ela o montou como se o considerasse um cavalo a ser domado. Depois, foi a vez dele.

Nada a satisfazia, e uma fome selvagem a dominou, na ânsia de domá-la. Nunca seria o suficiente. Nunca.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol da manhã chegaram, Edward estava esgotado. Chamou por Isabella, implorando que ficasse com ele, mas apenas ouviu o ecoar de um riso irônico.

Jasper acordou de um sono pesado. O sol já ia alto. Seu corpo estava dormente e mal podia mover os dedos. Tentou chamar seu cavalo, pensando em pegá-lo pelas rédeas a fim de arrastá-lo para fora da margem lamacenta.

Sua cabeça doía como se tivesse sido atingida por um golpe. Apertou os olhos, tentando lembrar-se do que acon tecera. As visões surgiram, distorcidas, e ele viu a si mesmo, ajoelhado junto à água, prestes a tomar um gole na mão em concha, quando foi atingido por algo que o fez perder a consciência.

Edward ou Isabella? A quem tentava avisar?

Pela Virgem Maria! Que plano diabólico Bridget estava executando?

E ele, que no momento precisava escapar daquele es tupor e livrar-se da lama, o que poderia fazer?


	22. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO VINTE ****E UM**

Edward demorou a acordar. Teve que ser sacudido para sair do estado de dormên cia. Mas não era só. Sentia na boca um gosto horrível e o corpo estava em frangalhos. Parecia ter levado uma surra. Ou ter acabado de sair de uma longa, tenebrosa doença.

Mal-humorado, com uma sensação estranha, notou que as pessoas o fitavam e em seguida davam-lhe as costas. Não entendia por quê. Mas decidiu mandar que todos saíssem do quarto.

Na verdade, pensou, com uma ponta de ironia, se sua fisionomia estivesse igual, ou no mínimo parecida, ao modo como se sentia, não era de estranhar que evitassem encará-lo.

Exausto, teve que fazer um esforço tremendo para afas tar as colchas de pele de carneiro que o cobriam. Em seguida, sentou-se na beirada da cama. Teria bebido tan to vinho assim na noite anterior? Só podia ser. Do con trário, certamente não sentiria a cabeça latejando da quela maneira.

Por causa da dor, e do mal-estar generalizado, precisou proteger os olhos contra a luminosidade dos raios do sol, que penetravam pela janela aberta. Era dia dois de fevereiro, dia da Virgem da Purificação.

Lentamente, foi se despindo. Então levou um susto. Viu que sulcos vermelhos, marcas de unhadas, marcavam suas coxas. Ficou espantado ao observar outros sinais como aqueles nos braços, no peito e até mesmo na barriga.

Nesse momento deu-se conta de que havia um resquício de aroma de rosas no ar. Uma fragrância muito leve, que vinha da cama. Voltou o olhar para o colchão e certificou-se de que sua espada continuava ali.

Ergueu uma das mãos trêmulas para a arma e em seguida estirou-se na cama. Foi então que sentiu um odor familiar. Cheiro de sexo.

— Mas… claro que ela não esteve aqui! É loucura pen sar que dormi com Isabella! Foi um sonho!

Assim falando, em voz alta, Edward saiu da cama. Rapidamente, perscrutou o quarto, mas nada avistou de anormal.

— Que feitiço, que demônio você lançou sobre mim agora, Isabella? Sim, pois apenas um espírito maligno teria feito com que eu sonhasse com isso!

Dessa vez expressou-se em voz muito baixa, entre os dentes, quase um sussurro. Sabia que, se alguém o ou visse falar assim, seria considerado louco e lançado no calabouço.

Leits levou um feixe de aveia para Isabella. Entregou-o e disse:

— Você será a próxima senhora deste clã. Por tradição, deve colocar o feixe em suas roupas. Maille e eu iremos ajudá-la. Melhor fazer agora, pois o bebê pode chegar a qualquer momento. Não podemos deixar de receber Briid muito bem.

Cansada pelos pesadelos que tivera durante aquela noite, Isabella não fez nenhum gesto que indicasse dispo sição de levantar-se.

— Façam tudo vocês duas, por favor. Estou exausta — pediu.

— Você não se parece nada com sua mãe, menina. Ela não parava quieta, sabe? Há círculos escuros e pro fundos sob seus olhos. Parece doente.

— Não dormi bem. É melhor que Maille vá pegar tam bém a cesta e a clava de madeira, como manda a tradição. Se eu tiver mesmo um menino, a clava irá protegê-lo — disse Isabella. — Vendo o olhar preocupado da velha criada, e sabendo como Leits gostava dela, fez um carinho nas faces enrugadas da velha. — Sossegue. Prometo que vou descansar e ficar boa.

Ao ser deixada sozinha, voltou a adormecer. Felizmen te, dessa vez nenhum sonho a perturbou. Despertou mais calma, mais descansada, e considerou que seria ideal que um padre abençoasse o castelo naquele dia da Virgem da Purificação.

À tarde, sentou-se em sua cadeira, junto ao fogo, pro curando manter a tranquilidade. Tinha que estar rela xada e preparada para a hora do parto.

Encontrava-se ali, perdida em pensamentos, quando James foi ter com ela. Ele não suportava a idéia de que a irmã seria mãe de um filho ilegítimo. Triste, chamou por Leits e Maille. Isabella estremeceu ao som de sua voz, mas sorriu quando ele se inclinou, dizendo:

— Onde estão essas duas? Estou com uma fome ter rível! Sim e Calum também se sentem famintos, e ainda não há nada pronto.

— Leits e Maille estão preparando a cesta do bebê, querido.

— E deixaram o fogo na cozinha apagar?

Isabella lutou para se levantar sozinha da cadeira. Sabia que James evitava tocá-la, agora que a hora se aproximava.

— Não sei por que estão demorando tanto. Mas, se quiser, posso servir-lhe o jantar — ofereceu-se.

Caminhou devagar até a cozinha. Uma vez lá, estra nhou o fato de Leits ter deixado o queijo descoberto. O fogo, como dissera James, estava apagado, e a panela com sopa, gelada.

Ela inclinou-se para pegar alguns gravetos e reacender o fogo. Nesse momento, porém, uma dor atroz trespassou suas costas. Soltou um grito e apoiou as mãos sobre as pedras ainda quentes da lareira, esperando que a dor passasse e que voltasse a recuperar o fôlego.

Não estava com medo. Leits lhe ensinara tudo sobre a hora do parto. Contara os menores detalhes. Além disso, seu quarto estava bem-equipado, tinha todas as coisas de que fosse precisar. Mas tinha que contar com a ajuda de James para chegar até lá.

Pobre James… O jantar teria que esperar.

Chamou-o uma, duas vezes, mas não obteve resposta. Desse modo, viu-se obrigada a ir procurá-lo. Encontrou-o no fundo do salão, abraçado a Maille. Pelos gemidos da jovem, que estava de costas, Isabella soube que o irmão não iria ficar contente com a interrupção.

No entanto, naquele momento sentiu que a dor voltava. Colocou as mãos nas costas. E devia ter gritado, pois, quando menos esperava, viu que James e Maille encontravam-se a seu lado.

— O bebê… — murmurou, enfraquecida.

James não perdeu tempo. Amparou a irmã e pediu a Maille:

— Vá procurar por Leits. Depressa!

— Não vi a velha durante todo o dia. Ela mandou que eu fosse buscar uma clava de madeira para a chegada de Briid, e foi só nesse momento que estivemos juntas.

Isabella apertou o braço de James.

— Você não viu mesmo Leits? — perguntou, assustada, dirigindo-se à amante do irmão. — Mas eu preciso dela! O bebê está chegando, e ela vai me ajudar no parto.

Maille se aproximou. Sorrindo, tocou a trança de Isabella.

— Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui, e irei ajudá-la.

Isabella fechou os olhos, trêmula. Esperava sinceramen te que o tremor fosse provocado pelo parto iminente. Mail le? Então tudo o que tinha era o auxílio de Maille? Mas não confiava na moça!

— James, por favor, encontre Leits e traga-a aqui. Pre ciso muito dela — insistiu Isabella.

— Certo, certo. Não se aborreça. Deixe-me levá-la para cima. Em seguida, vou procurar à velha.

Maille correu para junto da porta, onde deixara cair à cesta grande que carregava quando Liam chegara, sau dando-a com beijos impetuosos. Sem parar de sorrir um só minuto, voltou rapidamente para junto de Isabella.

Vendo o rosto pálido da irmã e ouvindo seus gemidos, quando outra onda de dor a possuiu, James gritou da porta:

— Tome conta dela, Maille!

— Não vou decepcioná-lo — respondeu a moça, acei tando o beijo apressado do amante. Em seguida, subiu para o quarto.

Da cama, Isabella a viu entrar, trazendo a grande cesta.

— O que há aí, Maille?

— As coisas de que preciso para dar boas-vindas a Briid. — Viu que Isabella mais uma vez se contorcia de dor e aproximou-se. — É a cesta contendo o feixe de aveia e a clava de madeira. Olhe, Isabella. Veja que clava bonita consegui encontrar.

Embora sem vontade, Isabella olhou para o interior da cesta. Lá, sobre um pano vermelho, estava a clava. A madeira tinha manchas escuras.

— Você encontrou uma clava de guerra. Uma clava para matar.

— Sim. Não acha que está de acordo?

Os dedos curtos de Maille acariciaram a madeira antes de levantá-la e colocá-la no chão, fora do alcance de Seana.

— Maille, por favor, vá ajudar meu irmão a achar Leits. A dor está mais fraca agora. Vou me arranjar so zinha. Encontre Leits!

— Não posso fazer isso. A velha partiu. Sou a única pessoa aqui que pode ajudá-la com o nascimento do bas tardo e de seu sangue maldito. — Assim dizendo, a jovem olhou para a clava, e depois para Isabella. — Vamos pre cisar de fogo e de uma faca bem afiada.

Isabella não ouvia mais nada. Olhava para a clava e para a mancha mais escura, que parecia fresca. Seu grito invadiu o quarto.

James a escutou. Estava do lado de fora e percebeu que os gritos iam se sucedendo, altos. Correu para o estábulo, onde encontrou Sim e Calum.

Os três resolveram cavalgar. Partos eram assunto de mulheres. Quando se aproximavam dos portões, re centemente consertados, sorriram. Os gritos pararam subitamente.

— Estão vendo? Isabella se preocupou por nada — disse James. — Maille vai ajudá-la. Mas vou açoitar aquela velha quando ela voltar.

Maille, que até então estivera na janela, aproximou-se da cama. Antes, porém, pegou o tecido vermelho de dentro da cesta.

— James saiu com Sim e Calum. Não há mais ninguém aqui.

— Maille… — Isabella forçou-se a se erguer do traves seiro, a respiração entrecortada, dificultando a fala. — O que vai fazer com esse tecido?

Procurou não pensar que estava à mercê daquela mu lher de olhos inexpressivos. A Virgem Maria a protegera até aquele momento; não iria deixá-la sozinha agora. Ti nha certeza de que Nossa Senhora também daria sua doce proteção ao bebê que estava chegando ao mundo. Naquele instante, mais do que nunca, precisava ter fé.

Esfregando a lã macia no rosto, Maille aproximou o banquinho da lareira e atiçou o fogo. Ficou ali sentada, apertando o tecido vermelho, sonhando com todas as coi sas bonitas que George Keith lhe daria como recompensa por tê-lo ajudado.

Isabella abençoava e amaldiçoava, ao mesmo tempo, a dor que sentia. Seu bebê estava impaciente. Queria nas cer. Precisava manter as forças, precisava rezar com fer vor para proteger seu filho e a si mesma.

Tentou distrair-se, pensando no mel que devia passar no palato do bebê, a fim de limpar o interior da boca e acalmá-lo, deixando que sentisse o gosto doce. Pensou, igualmente, no óleo de rosas que havia armazenado para banhar a criança.

Repetiu um por um, em silêncio, os conselhos de Leits, que a ensinara a massagear o bebê com óleo, se fosse menino, a fim de que seus membros ficassem for tes para o trabalho pesado. Olhou para o berço, já pron to para receber o hóspede, colocado no canto mais es curo do quarto.

Também fora sugestão da velha criada. Para ela, nas primeiras horas de vida o bebê devia ficar na semi-es curidão, à qual estava acostumado dentro do útero. Só depois, pouco a pouco, devia ser apresentado à claridade. Ah, sim, e também havia as canções de ninar. Precisava se lembrar das canções. O problema era que as letras não lhe vinham à mente, tamanha era a dor que sentia.

Sentindo a mão de Maille sobre seu ventre, Seana cerrou os dentes e sibilou:

— Afaste-se, bruxa!

— Não vai demorar muito. Está quase na hora — disse a jovem.

Isabella não precisava de Maille ou de nenhuma outra pessoa para saber daquilo. Seu corpo falava por si mesmo, parecendo partir-se em dois, ocasionando uma dor tão forte que ela não sabia se conseguiria resistir.

Mas tinha que viver. Iria viver!

Arqueou o corpo. O bebê estava chegando! As preces saíam de sua boca, sem muito sentido. Por fim, quando pensou que a criança iria parti-la ao meio, gritou o nome do homem amado. Chamou por Edward.

Edward cruzava o pátio ao lado de Gabhan e Iain. Mas parou de repente. Sentiu os cabelos na nuca eriçados e olhou em volta.

— O que foi? — perguntou Iain.

— Ouviram um grito? — disse ele, olhando para o céu repleto de estrelas.

— Está louco, homem? É só o barulho do vento nas cavernas junto ao mar — respondeu Gabhan, sentindo-se pouco à vontade. Esperava que Edward recobrasse o bom senso e voltasse com ele para o salão.

— Sim, devo estar louco mesmo — murmurou Edward.

No entanto, olhou mais uma vez para o céu. Alguém o chamara. Tinha certeza disso. Certeza absoluta.

Foi Emmet, liderando uma patrulha que saíra em busca de homens do clã Keith, que encontrou Jasper. Parecia fraco, e tropeçava pelo caminho. Decidiu falar com o irmão a sós, e afastou-se dos guerreiros que lhe eram leais.

— Não sei o que me aconteceu, Jamie — disse Jasper, confuso. — Há quantos dias viajei?

— Três dias, mano.

Jasper não perdeu tempo lamentando o tempo perdido. Contou a Emmet sobre suas visões, que o tinham feito desmaiar e cair no lamaçal. O irmão ouvia atentamente o relato, com sua costumeira compreensão.

— Algo aconteceu com Edward desde que você partiu, Jasper. Niall está insuflando os membros do clã. Não perdoa nosso irmão por não ter matado James MacKay.

— Esse tipo de coisa é bem do feitio de Niall.

— Se Edward pensar que foi James que atacou você, e que o fez cair no lamaçal, irá correndo tomar satisfações. E isso, nas atuais circunstâncias, será bom. Não vamos contar a verdade agora. Ele tomará conhecimento quando chegar a Kyle of Tongue. Mas diga-me… e o bebê? O que aconteceu com o filho de Edward?

— Não sei. A criança nasceu. Foi tudo o que vi.

— E Isabella?

— Em minha visão, ela gritava por Edward. Só não sei se o amaldiçoava ou implorava por sua presença. — Jasper apoiou-se no irmão e acrescentou: — Não conte nada do que sei sobre Bridget. Não chegou a hora.

— Assim como eu o guio agora, fisicamente, que você guie meus pensamentos. Eu e você faremos de Edward um homem de verdade, novamente.

Jasper observou da alcova escura enquanto Emmet. Aproximava-se de Edward, que jogava dados. Ele se parecia muito com o pai, inquieto, de maneiras rudes.

Emmet era tão orgulhoso quanto o irmão mais velho, mas sua natureza ponderada sempre o fazia procurar conhecer todos os lados de uma questão, antes de agir.

Até aquele momento, Jasper sentia que o ambiente estava em paz. Mas a entrada de Tanya no salão, de braço dado com Niall, fez com que procurasse pelo punhal. No entanto, logo acalmou-se.

Tinha que se lembrar que Edward era a chave de tudo. O irmão devia curar-se. Então, todos os outros receberiam seus prêmios… ou seus castigos.

Emmet foi ter com Jasper.

— Partiremos ao alvorecer — avisou.

— Sem perguntas? Edward acreditou em você?

— Como um afogado, Edward se agarra a qualquer desculpa para ir até as terras dos MacKay.

— Será que ainda acredita que Isabella o traiu, deitan do-se comigo?

— Não pense nisso. Viajaremos com um pequeno gru po. Agora venha. Você precisa comer e descansar, a fim de fortalecer-se para a viagem. Edward vai desejar percorrer o mais depressa possível a distância que separa Halberry de Kyle of Tongue. E temos mais planos em mente, caro irmão.

Iniciaram a viagem logo aos primeiros raios de sol. No total, levavam quinze homens. Como Emmet previra, Edward tinha muita pressa. Os guerreiros estavam armados até os dentes, sempre alerta contra os Keith. Fora idéia de Emmet que apenas um grupo pequeno partisse. Assim, o castelo de Halberry ficaria bem protegido.

Jasper seguia atrás, pensando no plano que ele e Emmet tinham combinado. Se falhassem… Como os demais, olha va em volta, buscando sinais do inimigo, ignorando a beleza da primavera.

Naquele momento, Edward pensava em Jasper, o mais sensível dos três irmãos. Como fazê-lo compreender que a constante pressão em que vivia acabava ameaçando todos os seus bons relacionamentos?

Tinha que lutar contra James MacKay, mas a perspec tiva de destruir o irmão e as terras que Isabella tanto amava o enchia de asco. O pior era que não podia dividir sua amargura e suas preocupações com ninguém. Tinha que suportar sozinho aquele sofrimento.

Não poderia procurar Isabella com o sangue de James nas mãos. Ao mesmo tempo, não podia permitir que James continuasse vivo, depois de tudo o que acontecera. Ele atacara Jasper, que fora encontrado à beira da morte por Emmet. Não vinha ao caso o fato de o chefe dos MacKay não havê-lo matado. James não sabia disso, mas atacara um Gunn pela última vez.

Foram os pequenos fazendeiros que, correndo e gri tando, avisaram James de que uma tropa cruzava as terras dos MacKay. Ele compreendeu que chegara a hora do confronto final.

Isabella ergueu-se ao ouvir os gritos e foi até a janela.

Ao ver a aproximação dos cavaleiros, sentiu que o co ração disparava, sem controle.

Avistou Edward, imponente, uma figura alta e orgu lhosa sobre o cavalo de raça. Então fechou a janela, como se o gesto fosse suficiente para obrigá-lo a ficar do lado de fora de sua vida. Será que Edward não sabia que chegava tarde demais? Não havia mais nada a tomar.

Através da janela fechada, porém, ouviu claramente a voz arrogante chamando por James.

— Venha, seu grande covarde! É hora de encarar a morte, MacKay!

A necessidade de vê-lo fez com que Isabella abrisse novamente a janela, sem pensar. Edward estava sozinho. Seus homens permaneciam afastados, para além da clareira. Ela também avistou Emmet e Jasper.

Os portões de madeira do castelo rangeram quando Sim os abriu. Então viu James.

Seu irmão avançava, vestido de couro da cabeça aos pés, a espada na mão, encarando um adversário armado até os dentes.

Isabella ouviu a zombaria na voz de Edward:

— Está pensando em me confundir, MacKay? Lutarei com você, vestido para a guerra ou não!

James cravou a ponta da espada no chão e deu um passo atrás, dizendo:

— Você está armado e seus homens o protegem na retaguarda. Eu estou só. Portanto, não sou o covarde que pensa.

Isaella recusou-se a permitir que as lágrimas rolassem naquele momento. Tinha que ser forte.

Dois homens se aproximaram então de Edward, para ajudá-lo a tirar a armadura e ficar apenas de calça, botas e camisa. Uma vez pronto, ele pegou a espada com uma das mãos, enquanto erguia o punhal na outra.

— Até a morte, MacKay!

— Até a morte — repetiu James, erguendo a espada.

Pensou em Isabe;;a, na perda do bebê, mas, vendo que Edward nem pensava em piedade, recusou-se a interferir pela irmã.

Os dois homens tinham a mesma compleição física. Eram ambos fortes, musculosos. Isabella abafou um grito ao ouvir as lâminas se cruzando. Debruçou-se à janela e viu que Sim e Calum estavam armados, fora dos por tões. Dois contra muitos.

Não conseguia ficar ali, olhando os homens que tanto amava, numa confrontação armada, numa dança mortal.

Viu que Edward atingia James no braço e perguntou-se por que o irmão ainda protegia Bridget. Por que não contava a verdade a Edward? E por que ela mesma, Isabella, não descia correndo e dizia tudo?

Isabella sabia a resposta. Edward não lhe daria ouvidos.

Ele intensificou o ataque, fazendo James recuar para os muros. Centelhas brilharam quando Edward enfiou a lâmina da espada na pedra, e James se desvencilhou do golpe.

As tochas começaram a ser acesas. Escurecia.

Dessa vez, Edward foi ferido. As luzes tremeluzentes faziam com que o sangue parecesse quase negro.

James tropeçou e Edward avançou. Por um instante, Isabella pensou que ele fosse dar o golpe final. Porém, viu-o permanecer parado, o peito arfando.

Fechou os olhos. Quanto mais resistiriam?

De repente, o pavor de ver James morrer a possuiu. Saiu correndo do quarto, descendo a escada. Lá fora, ao vê-la, Sim correu para segurá-la, mas Isabella se libertou.

James estava caído sobre um joelho, ferido. O chefe da família Gunn ergueu sua espada para o golpe mortal.

— Poupe-o! — gritou Isabella, correndo pelo portão aber to a fim de implorar pela vida de James. — Por onze anos você nos ameaçou com sua vingança! Agora, pare! Edward, eu imploro!

Aquelas palavras, para Isabella, tinham gosto de fel, pois jurara jamais implorar-lhe coisa alguma. Reunindo o pouco orgulho que lhe restava, ergueu-se, altiva, até seu olhar encontrar o de MicEdwardheil.

Os olhos do guerreiro escocês estavam frios, cravados no corpo delgado de Isabella.

— E a criança? Onde está meu filho? — gritou através da distância que os separava.

Edward endureceu a expressão quando percebeu que ela não estava disposta a responder. Mas, antes que ele tivesse tempo de se mexer, antes que refletisse mais profundamente e analisasse seus sentimentos em relação à jovem, seus dois irmãos adiantaram-se em seus corcéis e aprisionaram Isabella.

A jovem deu um grito, logo sufocado, e sua luta para escapar foi em vão.

Horrorizado, Edward viu Emmet encostar um punhal na garganta de Isabella. Sem pensar um segundo no que fazia, deixou cair a espada, deu as costas a seu inimigo, James, e avançou.

— Pare, irmão! — ordenou James, o caçula dos Gunn. — Esta prostituta gerou um filho seu! Agora, Emmet e eu daremos um fim a seu tormento.

Assim falando, James, com uma das mãos, segurou firmemente o braço de Isabella, enquanto controlava com os joelhos o cavalo irrequieto. Com a mão livre, segurou-a pelos cabelos cor de mel, forçando-lhe a cabeça para trás até que ela fosse obrigada a encará-lo.

— Por sua vida e pela vida desse seu irmão inútil, entregue-nos a criança!

Isabella sentiu a ponta da arma em sua garganta e perdeu o resto de fôlego que ainda tinha. Sua boca estava seca; não conseguia falar. Seus olhos se fecharam, derrotados e desesperados. Seria aquela a vingança final?

Tinha vontade de amaldiçoar Bridget Gunn MacKay. Por causa dela, irmã de Edward, os Gunn haviam inflamado seu clã contra o seu, destruindo-o. Muito sangue rolara. E, agora, exigiam que ela lhes entregasse o próprio filho!

— Ela não vai nos contar onde a criança está, Edward — declarou Emmet, entre cínico e irritado. — Portanto, não nos deixa escolha. Um dia você vai me agradecer, caro irmão, por libertá-lo dessa bruxa que o atormenta.

Edward não disse uma única palavra. Emmet então prosseguiu:

— Este não é o final que nosso pai desejava para esta história, mas é bem merecido. — Relanceou novamente o olhar para o irmão mais velho. — Edward?

— Você está cego, Emmet? — perguntou Jasper com voz irônica. — Não vê que ele não consegue nem mesmo falar? — Riu com vontade. — Mas tenho certeza de que irá nos agradecer quando tivermos feito o que deve ser feito. Vamos lá, Jamie, acabe logo com isso! Abra essa garganta mentirosa! Liberte Edward da feiticeira dos MacKay!


	23. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO VINTE E DOIS**

— Pare, Emmet! — gritou Edward. — Não faça isso! Pare! — Arrancou o próprio punhal da bainha e o jogou ao chão, dizendo: — Minha vida pela dela!

— A minha também! — acrescentou James, com voz cansada.

Edward só tinha olhos para Isabella e para o punhal de Emmet, que estava encostado em sua garganta. O tempo parecia ter parado. Nenhum movimento era feito.

Emmet caçoou:

— Sua vida pela dela, meu irmão? Será que ouvi bem? Que eu saiba, você a odeia. Amaldiçoou o dia em que seus olhos a viram. Ela é uma MacKay, Edward! Entretanto, você implora e grita que deseja dar sua vida pela dela! Essa mulher o traiu, homem. Esqueceu?

Jasper continuou a provocação:

— Ela mente sobre Bridget. Não é verdade, James? Edward não acreditará. E eu vi.

— Vou ouvir sua história. Prometo qualquer coisa, mas deixem Isabella livre! — pediu Edward, desesperado.

James sentia muita pena do irmão mais velho, pela tortura que ele e Emmet lhe estavam impondo. Mas não havia outra saída. Dessa maneira, respirou fundo e continuou:

— Por quê? Diga-nos, Edward! Por que deseja que Isabella viva?

— Porque ela é minha!

— Agora não é mais. Somos nós que a estamos segu rando, vê? Temos a jovem MacKay nas mãos!

Edward sentia o desespero crescer a cada segundo. O que desejavam dele? Torturá-lo? Matá-lo de tristeza, de dor? Repetiu:

— Ela é minha! Minha noiva!

— Emmet, o que acha? Para você, esse é motivo sufi ciente para deixar Isabella livre? — perguntou Jasper.

— Não, claro que não. Nosso querido irmão precisa argumentar mais. Do contrário, como vai nos convencer?

— Por favor, ela é a outra parte de meu ser! Se a matarem, estarão me matando também. Eu a amo. Não podem matá-la porque eu a amo!

Edward deu um passo à frente. Nesse mesmo instante, seus dois irmãos mais novos largaram Isabella. Ele correu e a tomou nos braços. Sabia que a mulher amada não ouvira suas últimas. palavras, porque desmaiara.

James foi levado à frente de Edward.

— Se ama minha irmã, encontre seu filho! Ela está quase louca de tristeza, e faz apenas uma semana que a criança nasceu! Procuramos por todos os cantos e ne nhum sinal da canalha que sequestrou o bebê e deixou Isabella à morte!

— Mas o que é que está me dizendo?

— Que aconteceu uma tragédia. E tem mais: encon tramos o corpo de Leits no dia seguinte ao parto, nas rochas junto ao mar. Era velha e poderia ter caído, mas provavelmente foi Maille quem a matou. Ela ficou junto a Isabella no trabalho de parto. Eu estava fora, e não havia mais ninguém no castelo. Quando voltei, não havia sinal de Maille. Ela levou o bebê. Minha irmã tem certeza de que estava vivo.

Isabella mexeu-se e gemeu, abrindo os olhos.

— Oh, Edward… Será que ouvi bem? Você teria dado sua vida por mim?

— Não vivo sem você, meu amor.

— Tentei proteger nosso filho. Juro!

Edward inclinou-se, beijando as lágrimas de Isabella e evitando que vissem as lágrimas que vertiam de seus próprios olhos. Sabia que sua jovem amada lutava bravamente para defender os que amava. A culpa era dele, por não ter estado ao lado dela e do filho.

— Edward, quero que entre na casa de meu clã em paz — disse Isabella, comovida. — Eu o amo, e, se você também me ama, sinto-me forte como uma rocha. Serei sua, pode acreditar. Não há dádiva mais preciosa do que ser amada.

— Só posso prometer que irei tentar. Quero ouvir o que James tem a me dizer.

Entraram todos no castelo. Depois que Edward foi medicado, serviu-se cerveja. Então, os homens puseram-se a esperar pelas palavras de James.

Ele chamou Isabella, que se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Segurando a mão da irmã, tomando coragem, James começou:

— Pelo amor que tenho por Isabella, juro que jamais ergui a mão contra Bridget.

— Então, se não foi você, quem a espancou e a deixou quase morta? — perguntou Edward.

— Vamos, meu querido, conte a ele! É mais do que tempo de a verdade vir à tona — incentivou-o Isabella.

— Eu…

Percebendo que o irmão sentia dificuldade em falar, ela o fitou longamente. Depois olhou para Edward e disse:

— Meu pai achava que James mimava muito Bridget. Por isso, tratou de enviá-lo para missões fora de casa, que se tornaram cada vez mais longas. Bridget ficou impaciente e começou a sair a cavalo sozinha, apesar dos pedidos de meu pai para que não fizesse isso.

— Você era uma criança na época, Isabella. Não quer que eu acredite que sabia o que estava acontecendo — disse Edward.

— Foi Leits quem me contou, pois James se recusou a falar. Juro que é verdade.

Com dificuldade, James ficou de pé, enfrentando os Gunn.

— Isabella tem razão. Bridget me ameaçou. Disse que, se eu não permanecesse mais tempo ao lado dela, arru maria um amante. Fiquei furioso e, como represália, via jei novamente. Fui tratar de negócios do clã.

James virou-se para o fogo da lareira, apertando a mão de Isabella.

— Continue, por favor — incentivou-o Edward.

— Bridget era jovem e irrequieta. Tinha um tempe ramento forte, mas eu era arrogante e tinha certeza de que ela iria me obedecer. Achei que precisava de tempo para amadurecer. Se tivesse lhe dito que planejava levá -la comigo, se ela… Oh!

Isabella sofria pelo irmão. James tivera seu orgulho de homem muito abalado, e agora precisava desnudar sua alma. Tentou ajudá-lo, prosseguindo com a história:

— A serva de Bridget disse à minha mãe que ela devia estar esperando uma criança. Bridget negou, assim como negou-se a parar com seus passeios solitários. Ninguém sabia aonde ia, apenas que se ausentava durante um dia inteiro. Dizia-se que tinha um amante, mas não se confirmava. Quando James voltou e soube do boato, pediu satisfações a Bridget, pois sabia que o filho não podia ser dele. Ela…

— Isabella! — pediu Liam.

— Não posso parar agora, querido. Edward e seus irmãos têm o direito de saber. Essa guerra foi baseada em mentiras, mentiras terríveis que trouxeram incon táveis mortes. Se você não consegue contar o resto, eu contarei.

— Está bem, então — Liam concordou.

Isabella continuou:

— Bridget se recusara a receber James em sua cama durante as últimas duas vezes em que ele voltara para casa. Meu irmão não dormia com Bridget havia quase cinco meses. A criança não podia ser um herdeiro dos MacKay. James brigou com Bridget, mas jamais a espan cou. Então ela fugiu. Foi a última vez que a vimos.

A voz de Edward saiu em um murmúrio fraco:

— Não havia criança nenhuma. E ela disse que foi você que a feriu, James. Eu a segurei nos braços, implo rando para que dissesse quem a espancara, e ela só disse o seu nome. Afirmou que você a expulsara por não poder ter filhos, que lhe dera uma surra e a desfigurara, dei xando-a ao relento, prestes a morrer.

— Eu a amava! Amava Bridget a ponto de desafiar vocês todos! Jamais neguei nada a ela! — finalizou James, a voz embargada.

Jasper expressou em palavras o pensamento de todos:

— Bridget queria se vingar em Isabella. Como não con seguiu, vingou-se em seu filho. Foi ajudada por Niall, aquele grande canalha, mau-caráter! Sempre invejou Edward e sempre cobiçou Tanya. Nos últimos tempos tor nou-se íntimo de Bridget e Tanya. Essas são as verda deiras víboras, e estão dentro de nossa casa.

Edward ergueu-se.

— Se é verdade que Bridget está com meu filho e que os outros a ajudaram, temos que voltar para Halberry imediatamente.

— Irei com você — decidiu Isabella. — É a mim que Bridget quer, e não meu filho. Emmet! Jasper! Ajudem-me a convencer Edward. Esse deve ser o plano. Ela sabe que eu irei procurá-lo.

— Não posso permitir que vá comigo, Isabella. Ficará a salvo aqui. E não peça que meus irmãos intercedam. Ainda tenho que perdoá-los pelo que tentaram fazer com você, há pouco.

— Escocês tolo! — exclamou James. — Não percebeu que era o único jeito de forçá-lo a dizer que amava Isabella? Foi tudo um jogo!

— É verdade — revelou Jasper. — Saí de Halberry com uma desculpa qualquer, assim que a neve derreteu, e dissemos que James tinha me atacado. Edward precisava de um bom motivo para ver Isabella. Foi nosso plano para acabar com essa guerra estúpida.

Isabella abraçou-se a Edward, sussurrando ao seu ouvido:

— Sofri muito com sua ausência, amor. Sofro com a perda de nosso filho. Não me peça para esperar aqui sozinha.

James ajudou:

— Quem me diz que Isabella está a salvo aqui? E se um ataque estiver sendo planejado? Não poderei protegê-la. Sim e Calum são os únicos guerreiros que tenho, embora me doe dizer isso.

— Certo. James tem razão. Mas Seana terá que prometer obedecer sem discutir.

— Tem minha palavra, Edward. Contanto que estejamos juntos.

Em uma hora estavam prontos para partir.

— Confio Isabella a você, James. Guarde-a com sua vida — disse Edward.

Ela montou a cavalo, e foi coberta por peles, de modo a não sentir frio.

Partiram sem dizer uma única palavra.

Edward foi guiando o grupo por caminhos isolados, de pouca movimentação. Não queria enfrentar outra batalha tão cedo. Tinha que chegar a Halberry e resolver a questão com Bridget.

Sentia um aperto no peito e um nó no estômago ao pensar que a irmã mentira para não ser expulsa da própria família. Não considerara, por um momento sequer, que provocaria uma guerra, semente de tanto sangue e sofrimento.

Quem seria o amante de Bridget? A quem protegera com suas mentiras, além dela mesma? Estaria esse homem no seio dos Gunn esses anos todos?

Viajaram a noite toda. A aurora despontava quando chegaram a Halberry. Parte do castelo brilhava à luz dos primeiros raios do sol enquanto a outra parte en contrava-se envolta nas sombras da noite.

Ao ver Crisdean, Edward perguntou:

— Alguma novidade sobre uma criança? Alguém pediu resgate?

— Eu não estava aqui — respondeu Crisdean, balan çando a cabeça, surpreso ao ver Seana. — Então você a trouxe!

— Crisdean, devo alertar que ela agora é a senhora do castelo. Se alguém a ofender, estará ofendendo a mim.

— Muitos não irão concordar com isso, você sabe.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas, no momento, quero que Halberry seja vasculhado desde as torres até os subterrâneos. Que ro que encontrem um recém-nascido.

Assim dizendo, abaixou o capuz de Isabella, para co brir-lhe o rosto. Não queria que ninguém mais a visse. Com Emmet e Jasper atrás, ele e Crisdean ladearam Isabella e entraram no grande salão.

Peigi se movimentava, preparando a mesa. Edward a chamou de lado e fez as mesmas perguntas que fizera a Crisdean.

— Bridget proibiu que entrássemos em seus aposentos. Ela e Tanya se trancaram, e, quanto a Cuíni, está proibida de falar. Encontramos Moibeal espancada, estuprada e morta com um punhal no coração, assim como Maille, a criada e amante de James.

— Como a filha do velho Angus — sussurrou Emmet. — Há um maníaco à solta.

— Filha do velho Angus? A moça por cuja morte meu irmão foi responsabilizado? — perguntou Isabella. — O velho insistiu que o punhal de James estava cravado no coração da filha, mas não pude acreditar. Se meu irmão tratasse as mulheres com violência, não teria me espan cado e me matado por chegar em casa carregando no ventre um filho ilegítimo? Está vendo a profundidade da lama de mentiras e traições, Edward?

— Que mais quer de mim, Isabella? Quer que eu mate minha irmã Bridget? — perguntou Edward, cheio de sofrimento.

Emmet interrompeu a conversa, gritando ao ver o primo surgir na escada:

— Niall!

Edward correu atrás de Emmet, que encostara Niall à parede e colocara um punhal em sua garganta.

— Diga-nos! Bridget está com o filho de Edward?

— Chegaram tarde. Bridget subiu as muralhas que dão para o mar. Ninguém consegue fazê-la raciocinar.

— Eu deveria matá-lo neste exato momento, seu ca nalha, traidor!

— Deixe-o, Emmet! Edward

Outras pessoas começaram a subir a escada, mas Mi cheil fez com que todas retrocedessem. Em seguida, or denou que esperassem ali.

— Bridget deve estar louca. Tenho que ir vê-la.

Subiram até as bordas da muralha. Lá, Edward viu Tanya, que correu para ele de braços abertos.

— Oh, meu querido, graças a Deus você voltou! Não consigo falar com Bridget. Está fora de si. Pensa que a criança é dela e não ouve ninguém.

— E quem entregou meu filho a ela? — perguntou Edward, afastando Tanya com um repelão. — Não pense que irá escapar dessa trama imunda, Tanya! Vou me cer tificar pessoalmente para que receba sua punição!

Edward deu a volta na torre, rezando para chegar a tempo de salvar seu filho e sua irmã. Esperava ter a sabedoria de dizer as palavras certas. Afinal, era um guerreiro, não um conhecedor de almas. Não queria en frentar Bridget com armas, mas com persuasão.

Bridget estava parada na outra extremidade, o manto negro esvoaçando às suas costas como asas de uma enor me ave de rapina.

Edward a viu erguer algo embrulhado em mantas e ficou paralisado, com medo de respirar. Será que ela pen sava em arremessar o bebê nas rochas lá embaixo?

Nesse momento ouviu o murmúrio das pessoas que o haviam seguido, e fez com que parassem.

— Bridget, minha querida — começou a dizer, com voz doce. — Saia da beirada, menina. Está muito frio.

— Estou me escondendo, Edward. Vieram buscar meu bebê. Mas não o darei a James. Ele não me ama.

— Oh, querida, jamais darei o bebê a James. Sabe que irei protegê-la com minha própria vida, não sabe? Não a protegi sempre? Aproxime-se, Bridget. Quero ver seu bebê.

Ela se voltou, então, olhando Edward se aproximar com a cautela de um felino.

— Não vai me expulsar? — perguntou com voz débil. — Deixará que eu fique com meu filho, mesmo que ele seja ilegítimo? Fiona me disse que você terá que me ma tar, pois eu trouxe desonra ao nosso clã. Papai o obrigará a me castigar, eu sei. Não se aproxime mais!

— Vê? Parei aqui. Mas não precisa ter medo, querida. Sou Edward, seu irmão, lembra-se? Confie em mim. Não vou machucá-la.

— Mas me disseram que você…

— Mentiram, Bridget. Tanya, Niall e o outro.

— O outro? Você nada sabe do outro. Ouve, Edward? Meu bebê quer leite e eu não tenho para lhe dar!

— Não se preocupe, querida. Encontrarei uma ama- de-leite. Mas precisa voltar aos seus aposentos. Emmet já está providenciando a ama e você precisa descer para escolher aquela que preferir.

— Não, Edward. Papai vai matar a mim e ao bebê. Sabe, meu filho… não é filho de James. Papai vai me matar, tenho certeza.

— Oh, querida, acredite em mim!

Como Bridget voltasse a baixar os olhos para a criança, Edward aproximou-se mais, parando quando ela voltou a encará-lo.

— Tanya disse a ele que eu era infeliz. Ele me trouxe presentes e disse que eu deveria ter sido sua noiva. Mas quanto ao bebê… Oh, como ele ficou furioso sobre o bebê! Não tive escolha, Edward.

— Entendo-a mais do que pensa, querida.

Edward preferia enfrentar dez homens sozinho a ouvir aquelas palavras, que selavam a culpa de Bridget. Sentia o coração apertado, como se fosse desaparecer no peito e arrancar-lhe a vida.

Fora vítima de uma traição inominável. Seu desejo era pegar aquela criança nos braços, ver de muito perto o ser que ele e Isabella haviam gerado, no fogo da paixão, e quase haviam perdido. Incentivou a irmã a continuar:

— Bridget, querida, diga-me o que quer. Darei tudo para vê-la feliz.

— Você sabe. Queria que Isabella fosse espancada e humilhada como eu fui. Você se recusou, Edward. Então eu conjurei a bruxa. Fiz magia com Tanya. Vai me en tregar a jovem MacKay, irmão? Vai permitir que eu me vingue, que cumpra o juramento?

— Qualquer coisa! — concordou Edward, desesperado ao ver que Bridget começava a rir, olhando para o mar. — Isabella! Tragam Isabella! — gritou.

Isabella, que a tudo assistia, saiu correndo e caiu de joelhos, oferecendo sua garganta para o punhal de Edward. Ele a fitou, os olhos cheios de angústia.

— Bridget! Veja! Aqui está Isabella! Vou abrir sua gar ganta, mas saia da beirada. Traga-me a criança e farei sua vontade.

Em agonia, todos esperaram. Bridget depositou o bebê no chão de pedra, ignorando-lhe o choro. Depois, vaga rosamente, levantou-se, erguendo o véu.

Apenas o frio da lâmina em sua garganta impediu Isabella de gritar de horror ao ver as cicatrizes profundas e terríveis que desfiguravam o rosto de Bridget, outrora tão linda.

Mas o olhar de Isabella a atraiu. Bridget lançou para longe o véu, rindo, deixando que o vento que vinha do mar o levasse.

Entretidos com a cena, Emmet e James esqueceram-se de Tanya, que aproveitou a chance para correr até a pri ma, gritando:

— Não acredite neles! Vão matá-la! Só vieram por causa da criança! Sabe o que deve ser feito, não sabe? Rápido, Bridget! Rápido, antes que ele venha e descubra o que você fez!

— Ele? Ele quem? — perguntou Edward, sem obter resposta.

Tanya continuou:

— Ele está vindo para salvá-la, prima. Não lhe prometi isso? Não lhe mostrei nas visões entre as chamas? Mas, antes, precisa matar a criança.

— Jesus, ajude-me! — implorou Edward.

Tanya inclinou-se e tentou agarrar o bebê, mas Bridget segurou-a pelos cabelos.

— Jure, Tanya! Jure que George Keith está vindo. Jure que a magia me fará bonita outra vez para George. Jure ou então será você a morrer!

Enquanto Tanya balbuciava um juramento, Edward acercou-se dos irmãos e murmurou algo. Bridget parecia possuída por uma força demoníaca, fazendo com que Tamya se debruçasse na muralha.

Os gritos fracos do bebê chegaram aos ouvidos de Isabella.

Bridget berrou, empurrando Tanya para a extremidade da muralha:

— Você mentiu!

Tamya tentou desvencilhar-se das mãos da prima, em vão. Bridget ria como louca.

No momento em que Emmet e Jasper correram para a irmã, Isabella e Edward apressaram-se em pegar a criança. Ouviu-se o som de tecido rasgado e os gritos dos irmãos, misturados ao som estridente de Bridget e Tanya, que se precipitaram no abismo.

ISabella sentiu-se dividida entre a alegria de ter recu perado o filho e a tragédia que se abatera sobre eles.

Um rumor na porta que conduzia à escada fez com que todos se virassem. Depararam com Crisdean, que gritava:

— Tentei impedir! Juro que tentei! Mas Niall pegou o punhal de minhas mãos e matou-se.

— Abafe sua dor com o perdão, Edward — murmurou Isabella. — O que está feito, está feito. Há uma nova vida esperando por nós, meu amor. Quer vir conhecer seu filho?

Edward a encarou.

— Sim, Seana, mil vezes sim. Desejo muito vê-lo. Qual é o sexo dele, afinal? Menino ou menina?

— Não sei, meu amor. Tomaram a criança de mim mal havia nascido. Você se importa com o sexo?

Emmet interveio:

— Vamos descer, Edward. É tempo de a alegria voltar a governar nosso castelo. O pranto pode esperar.


End file.
